Justice Enforcer
by KaiserNight
Summary: EDIT: The Justice Enforcers. The guardians of the Dragon Balls must fight to protect everything they know and love. But what kind of danger will the Justice Enforcers have to endure? Mostly OC, you have been warned.
1. Prologue: A Warrior's Lost Pride

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from DBZ, all credit goes to Akira Toriyama who owns all the characters

Prologue: A Warrior's Lost Pride

Bardock was flying towards Planet Meat in his space pod. He had a vision of the future showing his crew being killed by Dodoria. He wanted to get there as soon as possible to prevent the murder of his closest comrades. By the time he had arrived, Toma was all that still standing from his squad. The other three were resting; eternally in their own blood. It seemed Dodoria didn't notice Bardock, as he couldn't sense ki and his scouter was destroyed while fighting those Saiyans. Bardock was watching in horror; the battle from a distance.

"Why?! The Saiyans have served Frieza without question for his entire reign, why is he betraying us?!"

Dodoria responded. "I don't know; something about the legendary warrior, that Super Saiyan nonsense. To be honest; I don't care as long as I can kill you monkeys."

With that statement, Dodoria charged at Toma and head butted him in the chest. Satisfied with the results; Dodoria flew off to report back to Frieza. As he did that, Bardock arrived to Toma's side, too late to help his dying friend.

"Toma! I'm so sorry I failed to get here on time to save all of you." Bardock began as tears came down his face.

"You're crying? You definitely have grown a heart Bardock. I guess having a second son does that to people."

"Don't speak Toma! We're going to get you to a healing tank and get you all better…"

"Bardock. I'm not going to make it. I just have one final request. Avenge all of us. Frieza blew up Planet Vegeta already; you are one of the few remaining Saiyans."

"I will! I swear it! I'll do it for you; I'll do it for everyone!" Bardock said as he fell to his knees, still crying.

"That's great, Bardock. One last thing… thank you for letting me be Kakarot's godfather. My only regret is that I will never see Kakarot grow up to be a strong warrior. Oh well, I got to…see his…smile… and that's… enough."

Toma stopped breathing after saying his last word. Bardock was completely devastated by the lost of his best friend. The shock caused some mental instability for him. Bardock was an empty shell being a lone survivor of a surprise attack in a war against a new threat. Bardock's grief turned into rage, and a golden aura quickly surrounded Bardock. Bardock's hair began to stick up and turn gold. His eyes turned green and looked more ferocious than before. He took Toma's blood stained arm band and tied it around his forehead. With the tears in his eyes, Bardock flew farther away from his past of being a savage; and flew to his future, to face a galactic tyrant.

Frieza was on Frieza Planet 459 when Bardock was able to find him with his scouter. Dodoria was standing to his right while Zarbon was on his left. Bardock floating right above their ship charged a blue energy attack in his right hand. It began to grow bigger and turn yellow. Bardock's golden aura also began to grow. This was one of Bardock's strongest techniques.

"You've enslaved us for almost your entire reign of terror of the galaxy. There are only a few survivors of your terror. This attack is for the entire Saiyan race and I will represent it as its strongest warrior, as Bardock the Legendary; the Legendary SUPER SAIYAN!"

Bardock threw the yellow energy formed from his hand at the ship, which caused a huge explosion. Zarbon and Dodoria, as well as everyone one of Frieza's soldiers in the ship was killed by the impact of the attack. Frieza was the lone survivor of the attack besides Bardock.

"Now you know how it feels to be a lone survivor. It's awful isn't it? Forced to remember all the people you let down and not being able to gain redemption? Seeing your best friend dying, right in front of you and not being able to help him? See what you made me Frieza? You turned me into a warrior who has no pride left! And now, to fill my empty body… I'll avenge my race!"

The Saiyan with no pride charged at Frieza and punched him in the face. Frieza stood up and shot a beam from his finger. Bardock dodged easily and shot a blue energy blast at the tyrant. Frieza was hit and backed up a little, when Bardock appeared behind him and kicked him in the back of the head. Frieza hit Bardock with his tail and shot a purple ki wave which hit Bardock.

"How? How is this possible?! How can a monkey possibly be fighting me equally?!" Frieza yelled in anger.

"It's quite simple, it's because I AM A… SUPER SAIYAN!"

"Super Saiyan? That is nothing but a stupid fairy tale!" Frieza insisted.

"Then explain how else a low class warrior can fight you like this."

Frieza just charged at Bardock and relentlessly attacked him. He then kicked Bardock and kicked him to a nearby rock formation. Frieza shot beam after beam of purple ki from his fingers trying to make sure Bardock was dead.

"I crushed you and your stupid Super Saiyan nonsense. Now I must return to my empire."

Bardock was actually in the sky, flying high enough so Frieza can't see him. His scouter was destroyed and one of the flaps on the hips was destroyed. Bardock then charged up another yellow ki attack.

"I'll put all the hatred the Saiyan race had, and use it to fuel the power up this attack enough to destroy you!"

Bardock began to descend incredibly fast at Frieza, without ever letting go of his attack. Frieza noticed and realized transforming was the only way to survive. He began to transform to his second state but Bardock, now surrounded by the energy attack collided with Frieza, which caused a huge explosion.

"I've done it, I've defeated Frieza. Now I can entrust the future of the Saiyan race to Kakarot… Toma was right; I guess he gave me a heart. Now, I'm going to regret not being there for his childhood. But I can die in peace. Heh, never thought a Saiyan would want peace...I really have changed."

Frieza was blasted into nothing while Bardock fell to the crater in the ground made from the attack, lifeless. His hair returning back to its natural color and style and his gold aura disappeared. His duty fulfilled, Bardock moved on to the afterlife.

While all of these events transpired, another spaceship was in space, watching these events transpire.

"Lord Cooler, your brother has been killed, by a Saiyan."

The mystery figure just laughed and replied. "So my brother was killed by his worst fears. Serves him right, now I have to pick up the scraps and kill that baby."

The baby Cooler was referring to was Kakarot. In his space pod, Kakarot landed on Earth. As the pod opened, the little baby rolled out and fell off a cliff, which surprisingly made him mellow. This baby would grow into a twelve year old fighter, into an eighteen year old world champion, into the world class fighter he is today. Kakarot however, would have to face a threat like he has never seen before. That threat was Cooler's Empire.

* * *

_Well that was the prologue to my story, so hope you enjoy it, I'll be willing to answer any questions you may ask. I don't have a set release schedule for this, so these will go out at random times. So till then, this has been Shadowkaiser, peace._


	2. Chapter 1: A New Generation

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, all credit goes to Akira Toriyama for these amazing characters and series .I only take credit for my OCs._

Chapter 1: The New Generation

Years after Kakarot had defeated Cooler's Empire by defeating Cooler; Dende took an extra step in order to make sure the dragonballs don't fall into the wrong hands after the close call with Cooler. Kakarot was able to finish off the Ice Demon by turning into a Super Saiyan. The world entered a period of peace for thirty years, with the addition of the newest guardians of the dragonballs, the Justice Enforcers. The Justice Enforcers are the six strongest warriors on Earth and protect the Dragon Temples.

The Guardian of the Three Star Dragonball and leader of the Justice Enforcers, Wiler, is the strongest and protects the Eis Temple. He is a half-blooded Saiyan whose father is the monster, Broly through illegitimate means. Dende came to Wiler when he was nine to ask him to lead the guardians which he happily accepted. Wiler is a tall nineteen year old half-breed, standing at six feet and six inches tall. Like his father, Wiler has what seems to be an infinite amount of energy and can turn into a basic Super Saiyan. Wiler is a tough guy that it is cold when you first meet him, but warms up on you when you get to know him.

Axel is a proud Namekian Warrior who is the Guardian of the Nautron Temple. The Seven Star Ball is the one he protects and he takes great pride in it. He is a hot head, which is rightfully so since he is a fire manipulator, a very rare ability to Namekians, since it is said fire can give birth or cause the death of Namekians and only the "chosen one" can use it. The green demon wears a blue training gear with a black cape over it and is trained in the "Demon School", inspired by the Demon King Piccolo.

The Haze Temple and Two Star Ball's guardian is the human martial artist, Zen. Zen is a graduate of the Kame School and knows the techniques of Master Roshi. He is a tactical genius and is the strategist of the group. Wearing goggles and the traditional Kame School training gear, Zen fights in his old school's clothing in honor of his master. Zen is an honorable and traditional fighter who will never fight dirty.

The Fourth Justice Enforcer is an Android once known as Android Twenty-One, but changed his name to Jin. Jin is the Rage Temple's Guardian and protects the Five Star Dragonball. Modeled after Android Seventeen but with the ideals of Android Sixteen, Jin is a protector of nature and cares for the birds that fly above. He fights using electricity, wrapping it around his limbs and using them as lethal weapons. Jin will try to avoid a fight but isn't afraid to get his hands filthy in a fight.

Number Five of the Justice Enforcers is the only female of the group, the pop idol Misora. Misora is also a Saiyan hybrid being the daughter of Son Goten. She might be the youngest of the Enforcers, at the age of fourteen, but that doesn't mean she can't put up a fight. Wearing a pink hoodie and orange pants, Misora is the least formal when it comes to martial arts. She might not be the most skilled in that form of fighting; but she adds a lot of modern twists to her fighting style. She is not as good at using ki as the rest but she can use sound waves from her guitar as a weapon. Her temple is the Syn Temple and she protects the One Star Dragonball.

The final member who guards the Six Star Ball is the Kotan hero, Tapion. Tapion helped Kakarot and his friend defeat a monster before and has returned to the current era to help their descendants. He is the wisest and swordsman of the group and has slayed countless monsters. The temple he protects is the Oceanus Temple.

These are six of Earth's strongest fighters but there is another who is not a Justice Enforcer, he lives in seclusion. He is a seventeen year old Saiyan hybrid as well and a swordsman. The Justice Enforcers or at least Misora should know of him since he's also a child of Goten. This young Saiyan's name is Let and he's one tough cookie. Let usually is only about himself and only cares about his sister as his parents are dead. It is for that reason why he refuses to join his sister and help protect the dragonballs.

With the Cooler Empire gone, the world was at peace but there was a new organization in the North Galaxy, Utopia, unknown to Earth. Led by a Kotan named Dragsil, Utopia's goal is to conquer all the galaxies in order to make a giant peaceful society. They will do whatever it takes to achieve their goal; including making certain races go extinct. They are cold blooded murderers that much of the Northern Galaxy fears them.

The Justice Enforcers were all on Dende's Lookout when they sensed two new energies heading towards the planet. Let also sensed these powers and began heading for West Graveyard, the guess location for the powers are going to arrive to. As Let arrived, the Justice Enforcers appeared at the same time and two mysterious figures appeared from the crashed landing. There power levels were very high, so they are a danger to Earth if they were evil. Who are these people and what are their intentions? Can the Justice Enforcers handle them? So many questions arrived from this landing with little answers. Hopefully these strangers to Earth will be able to answer them, or it will turn into a bloody brawl between those two and the Justice Enforcers.


	3. Chapter 2: The Rebirth

_Disclaimer: I do not DBZ; all credit goes to Akira Toriyama for this series and Toei Animation for licensing DBZ. I only take credit for my OCs._

The two mysterious figures got out of the hole they landed in. The first one is short and wearing a scouter over his right eye. His armor is missing a shoulder pad and his armor is in worse condition then his partner, but it was clear he was the stronger of the two. The second figure was a giant and his armor was in perfect condition. They both have long purple hair and an evil grin on their faces.

"I am Aka, and this is my partner Buku." The short one said.

"We work for Utopia, and our goal is to make the whole universe a perfect society." Buku continued.

Jin's face showed his emotion. He was not amused. He had heard of Utopia, in fact, he used to work for them. He was constructed by the Red Ribbon Army but was reprogrammed to work for Utopia and fought with them loyally until he learned how they were trying to achieve their goal. Jin quickly yelled in anger.

"You are insane bastards if you think you're creating a perfect society." Jin said, preparing for combat.

"Yeah, Utopia destroyed Konat twenty years ago, there is no way in hell what you're doing is right." Axel said, throwing off his cape.

The four figures quickly arrived to the air for this fight. The short one, Aka, was fighting with Jin while Buku was clashing with the Namekian, Axel. As the four were fighting, the other four Justice Enforcers as well as Let were watching from the ground.

"Come on Jinny boy! I know you are capable of more! Step it up before Dragsil comes to Earth!" Aka said, looking ready to snap.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you then!" Jin said, wrapping electricity around his arm. He hammered Aka in the stomach, sending him crashing to the ground.

With Aka defeated, it was Axel's turn to win his fight. He was having less trouble fighting Buku, wrapping his stretched arms around his chest. It looked as if he was trying to get answers out of him. Buku's face is one of torture; he is getting constricted, which was slowly killing him.

"Now tell me what Utopia is going to do here on Earth!" Axel asked with anger.

"You think I would tell you? Nice try!" Buku bit his tongue, committing suicide. His decision would temporary give Utopia some valuable time.

"The damn bastard killed himself for Utopia; he was loyal till the end." Axel said landing.

**Meanwhile on Planet Kanassa.**

"Sir, Buku and Aka have fallen on Earth." A servant said, kneeling on the ground.

"Who were they again? Oh yes, they were the fools who thought they could defeat the Justice Enforcers." A Konat said, sitting on his throne, sipping a cup of tea.

"So, what is the order now sir?" the servant asked.

"Send Rebirth to Earth, I need the Dragonballs in order to obtain Utopia's goal. Once we have them, I can bring back the great Hirudegarn which will lead the North Galaxy to fear me and a true Utopia shall be born!" the mysterious Kotat said, laughing manically.

**Back on Earth.**

"Jin, you know of Utopia, talk." Wiler demanded.

Jin began telling everyone what he knew about Utopia. After about five minutes, Wiler closed his eyes, thinking what to do next. When Jin finished his story, Wiler opened his eyes again and began formulating a plan.

**On Planet Kanassa.**

"You are The Rebirth. You are my six elite soldiers; your mission is to obtain the Dragonballs from the Justice Enforcers. You are the strongest Konats, behind me of course, so you will not fail me. Am I clear?" The Konat said on the throne.

"Yes sir."

**Back on Earth.**

"So do you all understand?" Wiler asked his fellow teammates.

"Yes." Axel responded.

Wiler looked at Let. "And as for you, you better not steal what I entrusted with you."

"Wiler, Aniki would never do that!" Misora said, defending her brother.

"Misora, you still call me Aniki? Don't you think you're a little too old for that?" Let asked.

"No way, you will always be Aniki to me." Misora said with a smile.

"Alright, and as for you big guy, I'm not going to steal it, the only reason why I agreed to protect it is that I can't say no to Misora." The quarter Saiyan said, looking at Wiler.

Wiler stared at Let for a while, but then decided to fly away. After Wiler left, everyone but Let and Misora also flew away. Let sat down, wondering what to do now. Misora walked over to him and held his shoulder.

"Aniki, please? I really want you to be in the Justice Enforcers, it would be great!" Misora said.

"Misora, sorry but this is the one thing I'm going to say no to you. I told you already, I don't want to be guarding a Dragonball all my life, I'm actually surprised you're allowed to go on tour." Let replied.

"Aniki, come on, I know Wiler is the reason why you aren't joining. He's hard to get used to but he's actually caring." Misora said.

"I believe you, but… I just can't right now." Let said.

"…Alright Aniki, I'm not going to drag this out any longer. Will you at least show up to my concert today?"

Let grew a smile on his face. "Of course, I'll always be there for you Misora, you're my little sister." he said as he pinched Misora's cheek.

Misora smiled and hugged her brother, happy he still goes to her concerts. Misora and Let, were close, their sibling bond would never be severed. As long as Let cared about his sister, he would never lose his will to protect Earth, and likewise, as long as he supported her, Misora would never give up her dream of being a pop star.

"See you in two hours!" Misora said, flying towards West City.

Meanwhile, at a ruined city, there were six craters in the Earth. Six space pods were in those craters, ready to open. The Rebirth has arrived to Earth; their mission began at that moment. They were now ready to hunt for the Dragonballs. The six pods opened, and the six Konats jumped out and flew towards the nearest Justice Enforcer. Whoever the target is, time is against them, and they will have to watch their back at all times. The only thing they need to remember though is that six hungry sharks are after the meat they are protecting.


	4. Chapter 3: The Clash Begins

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. All credit goes to Akira Toriyama for creating the series and Toei Animation for licensing the anime. I only take credit for my OC's. _

Chapter 3: The Clash Begins

Misora is definitely a huge pop star now. She has a huge stage, a gigantic crowd for her fans to sit in, and she's in the biggest stadium of West City. The concert was sold out for fourteen weeks now and the fans are trying to cram into the stadium. Let arrived backstage and he begins looking for his sister, wanting to show his support before she started. Unbeknownst to the two of them however, is that one of the Rebirth is on the roof, awaiting Misora and Let.

While the concert is being prepared, the other Justice Enforcers are meeting at the Rage Temple, waiting for their plan to come into action. The Rebirth's time to strike has arrived, as the other five members jumped out of the forest the Rage Temple is in like snakes jump at their prey. The five Konats are standing shoulder to shoulder.

"I am Devil, I represent Deva, and I am the leader of Rebirth." The one in the middle said. He is wearing an orange robe and a blue headband.

"My name is Asuma, and I represent Asura." The tallest Konat continued. He is wearing a purple robe and a bandana over his mouth.

"My name issss Anissssta. The represssentive of Animalsss." The shortest one said, hissing his _s._ He is wearing a yellow robe and a bronze war helmet and shield.

"Pretel is the name, Preta is my game." The one between Asura and Anista continued, he is wearing war paint and a brown robe.

"Finally, I am Naru, and I represent the worst hell, Naraka!" The one wearing a blue robe said.

The Justice Enforcers are staring down their new foes. Both sides were waiting for someone to make the first move. The time has come; the time for war has arrived. Axel was about to charge in when Wiler stopped him, making sure that the Konants aren't going to do anything shady.

**Meanwhile at the concert.**

Misora is singing on stage, while Let is watching her from backstage. As the concert is happening, the final member of Rebirth is waiting to make his move. The fans are getting more excited, as Misora moved on to her third song in the set. The Konat grins and blasts an energy beam at the pop star. Right before the beam hit her, Let appears right in front of her and fires his own beam, protecting his sister.

"Aniki, you saved me, thanks." Misora said, running to her brother's side.

Let begins looking around, looking for a higher powerlevel then the people in the audience.

"Looks like you dodged my attack! HaHaHAhaHA!" The Konat said, jumping onstage. He is wearing a rainbow robe and a jester's hat.

"My name is Hugo, HaHA!" he continued, performing a handstand.

"…Are you crazy, or are you just Yamcha when he's drunk?" Let asked.

"I don't know who Yamcha is, but he sounds pathetic." Hugo said, walking on his hands.

"You ruined the concert, you tried to hurt Aniki, but worst of all, you tried to hurt all these innocent people. You are going to pay!" Misora yelled, enraged.

"You mean like this?" Hugo said, blasting people in the crowd with his feet.

"HA!" Misora grunted as she blasts a pink beam at Hugo. It's not as strong as Let's, but it was able to knock Hugo off his hands. Hugo grins, and spins around, shooting more energy beams, killing more people.

"You shall never stop me! HaHAha!" Hugo said, spinning around.

"THAT'S IT!" Misora charged at Hugo, relentlessly attacking him with punches and kicks. She is trying to kill him for the people he killed. Hugo fell through the stage after one punch Misora was able to connect with.

"Misora stop! We can't anyone else get hurt. We have to take him somewhere else." Let said, trying to stop his sister.

"Alright…"Misora said, throwing Hugo. "...let's go Mr. Clown."

**Meanwhile at the Rage Temple.**

"We will fight you for the dragonballs if you each arrive to our temples, alone." Wiler said.

The five Konats are talking and they make their decision.

"We agree." Devil said.

**Meanwhile at the Haze Temple.**

"While Rebirth distracts them, I shall take the Dragonballs myself! Me, Dragsil, the King of Utopia!" A Konat wearing a majestic red robe with a blue cloak over it said, laughing manically.

**At Muscle Tower.**

"That hurt, haHA!" Hugo said, falling on the ground. Misora lands right after Hugo did and blast him through the ice. Let soon follows her and right before she charges her final attack, Let holds Misora back, which let Hugo make his escape and return to the rest of Rebirth.

**At the Haze Temple.**

"I found it! One Dragonball down, Six more to go!" Dragsil said, quickly running away to the next temple.

An hour has passed since Rebirth has confronted the Justice Enforcers at the Rage Temple. Outside of the Eis Temple, Wiler awaits his opponent, the same for Axel, Jin, Tapion, and Zen, who is not aware that his dragonball is not in the temple.

Ten minutes pass, and the first supposed fight for the dragonballs is about to begin. Asuma lands in front of the Ocenaus Temple, Tapion being his opponent. Asuma spits out a cigarette that he is smoking, ready to fight the oldest Justice Enforcers. Likewise, Tapion spits out a tumble weed he has in his mouth, ready to fight the biggest member of the Rebirth.

"So kind sir, you decided to fight me?" Tapion said, taking out his sword.

"…My mission has been decided by destiny to take your dragonball from you." Asuma said, getting in a fighting pose.

"I'll show you my true power, and the power of the determination of a true Konat." Tapion said, with an angry stare, pointing his sword at Asuma. Tapion is unaware of the fact Dragsil is in the Oceanus Temple, looking for the Six Star Ball.

**At Muscle Tower.**

"Aniki, I'm sorry I let my anger get the better of me." Misora said, putting her head in Let's arm as he is hugging her.

"It's alright Misora… I'll join the Justice Enforcers, for you." Let said, trying to comfort his sister.

"Really, thank you Aniki! I know you'll be able to help us!" Misora said, really excited Let is joining her team.

**At the Oceanus Temple.**

Tapion's and Asuma's souls are clashing, trying to prove who the stronger force is. Tapion fires his Brave Cannon, but Asuma blocks it by transforming his arm into a shield. Tapion's face becomes one of shock as this happens.

"It was my destiny to defeat you, now it's time I accept it."


	5. Chapter 4: The Puppet of the King

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. All credit goes to Akira Toriyama for creating the series and Toei Animation for licensing the anime. I only take credit for my OC's. Special thanks to Kagetoworld for letting me use Destiny._

Chapter 4: The Puppet of the King

"What the hell are you?" Tapion asked, continuing to be shocked at the sight of Asuma's arm becoming a shield.

"I am the puppet of the King. That is all."

Tapion takes his sword, this time trying to slice off the arm of Asuma clean of the socket. Asuma's other arm quickly turned opened up and captures Tapion in a net. Tapion is not amused, trying to cut his way out of the net but Asuma wouldn't let go.

"Does this look like the Legend of Zelda where you can catch anything with bottles or nets?!" Tapion asked.

"You do not want me to answer that Link." Asuma said, throwing Tapion against the ground. Asuma's hand quickly turns his arm into a cannon and fires a beam of ki. Tapion is hit directly by the beam at point blank range and his scarf is torn now.

Now coughing up blood, Tapion is on one knee. Asuma slowly walks towards his foe, making his arm that was a cannon into five metal rods. With his emotionless stare, Asuma drives his rods into Tapion's back, which pins him down to the ground. Asuma rips off those rods and turns his hand back to normal.

"Give up Tapion, it was decided by destiny that you would lose to me. Your time has come." Asuma's foot transforms into a spiked ball, ready to impale Tapion once and for all. Tapion couldn't and didn't move, he accepted his faith and is now waiting for it to happen. Asuma, with a look of regret kicks the rod on Tapion's right shoulder and quickly jumps back. Tapion, with his arm now free, is now able to get the other rods out and stands up.

"What was that sir? You could have killed me right there." Tapion asked in awe.

"I am a lonely tool of the King; I must obey his will, which means I must kill you honorably." Asuma said, his foot returning back to normal.

"I see. Now let's make this an honorable last fight for you!"Tapion said, taking out his ocarina and sword.

The two Konats clash again, this time Tapion is more prepared. He swings his sword which leaves a scratch under Asuma's right eye. Asuma's left arm extends, becoming a lasso. He catches Tapion and throws him down on the ground. Quickly pulling him up, he clotheslines Tapion and that sends him crashing to the ground again. Firing ki from his right arm cannon, Asuma hits Tapion which knocks him twenty feet into the ground.

"I told you, destiny has decided that I would win today, and you can't defy it." Asuma said landing on the ground.

"Wait…We aren't…done yet. Our fight isn't…over until….one of us….admits defeat." Tapion said, standing up once again. His upper vest is gone now, his right sleeve is destroyed, half of his scarf is blown off, and His face is covered in blood. Despite the damage, Tapion still stands proudly, and ready to fight.

"What, it was decided by destiny, by faith you would lose! Why do you continue to fight?! You have no reason to, you will lose!" Asuma yelled, surprised by Tapion standing up again.

"Asuma, was it? What is your drive to continue fighting? Why do you live?" Tapion asked.

"I live because that is what destiny entails me! I am a mere puppet for my King! This is all I have!"

"Is that so? I pity your soul. A warrior's victory isn't determined by destiny, it's determined by the heart of the warrior. You lack heart, my will is stronger! And if they have enough faith in themselves, a warrior can even defy destiny and forge a new road to walk on!" Tapion said charging at his foe.

"I won't believe your crap! I am going to kill you son of a bitch and teach you to mess with my beliefs!" Asuma said, transforming his arm into a sword.

The two blades meet and slash through their targets. Landing fifteen feet apart, blood spat out of Tapion's arm and he falls to one knees. Asuma with a grin, begins to stand up, but is interrupted when blood exploded out of him. He falls to the ground, not able to fight back now.

"How? I believed in destiny. I never once challenged destiny. I was the loyal puppet for King Dragsil. How could have I lost?" Asuma said, breathing very slowly and heavily.

**Meanwhile in a white dimension.**

"Asuma of Utopia's Rebirth...you were the King's puppet and weapon. It is true; you were destined to win that battle. However, that Konat had something you didn't, and led me to change the Book of Fate. I am also curious on how he changed it." A figure said. The figure was Destiny himself. He closed his book, looking at a mirror that reflected this battle into his realm.

**Outside of the Oceanus Temple.**

"You had no free will. My will was stronger. If you don't have faith in yourself, and believe in your own power, you will never succeed. But, if you have faith, you can forge a new path and change your destiny." Tapion said, panting.

Asuma lying on his back, is wondering what his opponent's words meant. Destiny could be changed? He had no free will? "Tapion's will was stronger? Asuma begins to chuckle and looks over to the victorious Konat.

"Tapion, I think I discovered my purpose to fight. Like I said, I am the King's puppet. I guess I fought in order to protect him, I am his loyal servant. I guess it's too late for me to fight now. At least I can take this knowledge to Hell. A road is a pathway to destiny; it's going to change as we live our lives." Asuma said, with a smile on his dying face.

Tapion takes the body of his fallen opponent and buries him, giving this fallen warrior a proper burial. After the body was put in the ground, the Justice Enforcer began playing a tune known as "Ribenji Senshi no Nageki".

**At the Nautron Temple.**

"I hope you like bonfires, because when we're done, you'll end up being mine." Axel said with a grin under his mask.

"I like to see you try to penetrate my ultimate defense." The Konat known as Preta said.

The cape of Axel and robe of Preta blew in the wind as they prepare to start their battle. The second battle is about to begin now.


	6. Chapter 5: A Triple Threat

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. All credits go to Akira Toriyama for creating this amazing series and Toei Animation for licensing it. I only take credit for my OCs._

Chapter 5: A Triple Threat

Axel begins this fight by shooting a fireball at Preta. Standing there, the Konat has a shield on his right arm. It deflected Axel's fire, and there was no damage to it at all. Axel, shocked by this, fired a fire wave at Preta, with the same result. Furious, Axel shot another fire wave at Preta, with the same thing happening again, no damage to the Shield at all. Axel is shocked by this turn of events, never before has his fire failed to hurt his foe.

"Where did that shield come from?! That wasn't there when we started!" Axel said.

"Each of us have a special skill. Mine is the ability to summon this very shield, The Shield of God!" Preta said.

"…I guess I just have to break that shield then. Axel said, igniting his fist.

**At the Rage Temple.**

"Jinny boy, why did you betray Utopia? You were an amazing solider, why?" Naru asked, staring down the android.

"I gained a free will, unlike you. I wanted to protect the nature I love, and you were destroying it!" Jin said, charging his arm with lighting.

"You left because of something stupid like that? You will have to pay for that, and I think going to Hell is fair payment." Naru said, enlarging his fist.

"I agree, I hope you enjoy your stay there." Jin said with a grin.

**At the Haze Temple.**

"Thisssss issss how it works, we ride the lionssss and fight on top of them. We race until we reach the end of the river. Once we reach there, the whole foresssst becomessss the battlefield. Do you underssssstand?"

"Yeah, let's get this started." Zen said, getting on his lion.

"Race…begin!" Anista yelled, as both lions run into the jungle.

**At the Nautron Temple.**

Axel and Preta continue to fight. Axel continues trying to break the shield, but fails. Fire is surrounding the Namekian, trying to control him. The Fire of Birth is a mighty and powerful force, but it has its downside. The power is a curse as well, as it is the Fire of The Demon, the ultimate evil of the Namekian race, and if one is unable to control it, they are consumed by its evil flames. That is why, the Fire of Birth is only passed down once every five hundred years, it is too much of a danger to the people living and interacting with the one with the ability.

"Damn it, not now!" Axel yelled, holding his head in pain.

"Don't mock me!" Naru said, pounding Axel in the face with his shield.

"No, no, no, agh…I CAN'T CONTROL IT!" Axel yelled falling to his knees. His eyes became dull, but eventually turned into an orange red. This meant 'The Demon' was released now, and he is ready to release hell on this world.

"It's time to burn you to ashes, as you're going to die here." The possessed Axel said, summoning a ring of fire.

"Not if you can't break my shield." Naru said.

"You mean like this?" The Namek said, disappearing from sight and reappearing in front of Naru. He smashed the shield into pieces with Burning Knuckle.

"How did you…"

"You go bye-bye!" Axel said, shooting a large wave of fire, which burned Naru alive and killed him.

Axel soon fainted and falls to the ground. He defeated his opponent, but at what cost? Axel lost control of himself, and he was unable to move for awhile. He has great power, but it has no use if he is unable to control it.

**Somewhere in the forests around the Haze Temple. **

"I can't believe that shrimp is able to ride this animal so well. How is he doing so well?" Zen asked, he is struggling to stay on his lion.

"My ability is the gift of animal ssssspeech. I can talk to animalsss and command them." Anista hissed.

"So that's how you're doing it. I guess I got you since we're at the river now." Zen said, jumping off the lion.

"We shall see." Anista said, getting off his lion.

Zen leaps for his foe and performs a rolling kick, only for Anista to jump into the air. Anista blasts a ki ball at Zen who barely rolls out of the way. Zen shoots a Destructo Disk at his foe, which is able to duck to avoid the attack.

"Wow, you really know how to fight, don't you human?" Anista asked.

"Take this, Kame-hame-ha!" Zen said, shooting a yellow beam out of the palm of his hands. Anista rolls out of the way, but the beam scraps his shoulder. He winces in pain because of it, some damage was done.

"That hurt, that actually hurt." Anista said, getting angry.

"If you can't take it, I suggest you leave." Zen said, getting in his stance again.

"You sssshallll die! Birdssss of the sssssky, attack him!" Anista ordered. The birds came from their trees, flying from the clouds, and from the river, to attack Zen.

"I guess being a bird whisperer is helpful, might want to learn sometime." Zen said performing a tornado kick and knocking out the birds surrounding him.

"What the…"

"There's no way in hell I'm going to get killed by little birdies." Zen said, stretching again.

"Tigerssss, I ssssummon thee!" Anista said, as a steak of tigers is surrounding Zen.

"You think overgrown kittens are going to scare me? Not a chance shrimp, I'll always fight everything bravely." Zen said, jumping into the air.

"What are you going to do?" The Konat asked.

"Kaa…"

"Tigers, attack!"

"…Meee"

"Come on kitties, kill him!"

"Ha….me" A yellow giant ball is forming in Zen's hands. The tigers almost reach the human but he was able to avoid them. Completely upside down, Zen puts the sphere in Anista's eyesight.

"...HA!" Zen said, shooting a yellow beam in Anista's face. Once the beam disappeared, Anista was no longer there as well. The animals returned to the forest and their homes before they were controlled by Anista. A general, who controlled many soldiers, is now abandoned by his troops as Zen falls to his back.

"I did my part, it's your turn now guys." Zen said, falling asleep. His goggles fell off his forehead as he turned to his side.

**At the Rage Temple.**

"How did you beat me Jin?" Naru asked, lying on the ground.

"I fought better, sure no one saw it…but no one cares about us, so there was no need for them to see the fight." Jin said on one knee.

"Damn it, I'm going to be forgotten forever." Naru said as he died.

"One down, a few more to go." Jin said, grinning at that sentence.

**At the ocean next to the Eis Temple.**

"I am a real American, fight for the right of every…" Devil rolls out of the way to avoid a giant green ki wave.

"What the hell was that for?!" Devil yelled, he is clearly mad about being nearly killed when not paying attention.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you sing Hulk Hogan's theme." Wiler said, appearing from the sky.

"Not cool, I guess I have to kill you then." Devil said with a serious look on his face.

"Let's get started then." Wiler said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Let's get down to business, to control the…"

"You aren't singing Mulan ei…"

Devil slashed Wiler in the chest with a ki blade. Wiler backed up in pain, but it didn't look like that killed him.

"Nice try, but I won't lose like that."Wiler said.

"Now you shall feel the wrath of my sword, The Key Blade!" Devil said, swinging his ki sword.

**In the fields around South City.**

"I'm only missing one dragonball. As soon as I find it, my wish shall come true!" Dragsil said, as six dragonballs were in a circle. The King is so close to achieving his goal, all he is missing is the elusive seventh dragonball, its location being unknown. Two people landed in the field, ready to oppose Dragsil.

"We're here to stop you, if you want the last dragonball; you have to take it from me!" One of the figures said.

"You caused a lot of pain to this world; we're not going to let you get what you want!" the other said.

"So you think that you can stop me? Go ahead and try…Let and Misora!" Dragsil said.

"We're ending this now! Chronos Strike." Let said, charging at Dragsil with a ki sphere in his hands.

_**A/N: Couple of things to note quickly. When my story gets fifty reviews, I'll do a rewrite of the Dead Zone DBZ Movie, so read and review please! Also, please, please, please, PLEASE review my Mega Man X story, Devil's Nightmare. If you like my stories, that is one of my better ones so please read and review both of these stories please.**_


	7. Chapter 6: A Saiyan Called Wiler

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. All credits go to Akira Toriyama for creating this amazing series and Toei Animation for licensing it. I only take credit for my OCs._

Chapter 6: The Saiyan Called Wiler

Devil starts this fight by slicing his Key Blade at Wiler, trying to cut him in half. Wiler jumps in the air and blasts a green ki wave at Devil, who blocks it with his Key Blade. Wiler charges at him again, this time trying to grab his face. Devil spits out a ki ball, which knocks Wiler back, his spiked black hair falling back and covering his face.

"Not bad, I won't be holding back now though." Wiler said, slowly gathering energy for his next attack.

"Neither will I. You're about to face the Devil of the Realm of Gods!" Devil said, powering up.

Both fighters charge towards each other and punch one another in the face, which knocks both of them back. They both blast a ki blast, which causes smoke to appear. Devil is sneaking in the smoke, looking to stab Wiler in the throat with his blade. He didn't know however, that Wiler can also sense people's ki and knows that Devil is in the smoke and where he's hiding.

"Take this, Deus Machinus!" Wiler said, using a green ki beam as a whip, which knocks Devil out of the smoke and into the ocean.

"How did...you can sense ki, can't you!"

"Yeah. I'm the strongest warrior on Earth, of course I can." Wiler said, walking towards Devil.

"I guess it's time to show you my special power…" Devil said. Devil suddenly disappeared, and Wiler couldn't sense him either. Wiler suddenly fell to his knees, holding his stomach, which was suddenly leaking blood for some reason. Wiler blasted a ki beam directly behind him with his arm that wasn't covering his stomach, which reveals Devil.

"The bastard has invisibility? I call hacks right there, hacks." Wiler said, coughing up blood.

"It's not my fault the gods decided I should have this power. I am their devil, so you should have known I am the strongest thing alive behind King Dragsil." Devil said, preparing to stab Wiler's throat again for the kill.

"Then you should have known I'm the son of Broly, Ground Quaker!" Wiler said pounding the ground, which made Devil quickly fly into the air.

"Gringo Driller!" Devil said, blasting a drilling ki beam at Wiler, who barely moves out of the way. Devil reappears and stabs Wiler in the left arm, and Wiler screams out in pain.

"Damn it, he can suppress his ki too. I can't tell where he is if he's invisible." Wiler said, panting.

"You escaped the wrath of my sword long enough; I am going to end your story right now!" Devil said, his sword piercing Wiler's left shoulder. "You really love avoiding death don't you? Then I'll take you to my King!"

"What….agh!" Wiler said, getting thrown into the air with Devil following.

**At the fields near South City.**

"Blast Bomber!" Dragsil said, blasting two ki balls into Let and Misora.

"Misora, are you alright?" Let asked, his vest part of his gi is damaged.

"Yeah, but don't worry about me, we have to beat him no matter what." Misora replied, her panda hat now toast and off her head.

As Let and Misora were talking, Wiler lands in between them. He looks like a mess, with his left arm covered in blood and his stomach also covered in blood. Devil lands next to Dragsil, bowing to him before looking to the three Saiyans.

"See that kiddies? That's what happens when you mess with Utopia!" Devil said, laughing manically.

"Wiler! Please tell me you're alright?!" Misora asked, kneeing next to him.

"…Yeah…I-I'll hand-handle Devil. You two just focus on the lea…leader." Wiler said, struggling to stand up.

"No, you have to rest Wiler, you can't fight." Let said.

"I'm the only one who can beat Devil, I know I can." Wiler replied, before charging at Devil. "You won't beat me, I WILL win!"

"Bite me." Devil said, as he headbutts Wiler.

Wiler lands on his feet and blasts him with a one-handed ki beam, which connects, but he quickly falls to one knee. Devil stands up and appears behind Wiler, and stomps on him. Wiler blasts Devil off with his good arm and struggles to stand up as Let, Misora, and Dragsil were watching this.

"I won't give up; I would mock my comrades if I did! You will die!" Wiler said powering up again.

"You are pathetic…friendship, comrades, shut up! That crap is not needed to live your life!" Devil said, his eyes showing signs of insanity.

"You are a devil; you came from the God Realm of this universe, the Land of Kai's, to destroy our ideals. I will stop you, for my friends, for my pride, for the world!" Wiler said, powering up, his will now more determined more than ever.

"We shall end this with one final attack, my Key Blade against your will. Which one is stronger?!" Devil said charging at Wiler.

"Deus Magestus!" Wiler yelled, as a green ki blade appears in his right hand.

"Aniki, do you think Wiler can actually beat this guy?" Misora asked, worried about her friend.

"Misora, you were right. Wiler is the reason why I didn't want to join the Justice Enforcers. But after seeing him in this fight, I have faith in him. He _will _win this, I know he will!" Let said, rooting on the son of Broly.

The two blades both slashed through their targets, both sliding and stopping ten feet apart from each other. Wiler fell to one knee, blood flowing from his right arm. Devil began grinning and laughing, thinking he won. As he was laughing harder and harder, blood exploded out of him, and he was split into two. His body was now broken and lifeless; the Devil of the Gods is now dead.

"I did it, I beat him." Wiler said, smiling.

"He did it! Aniki, he did it!" Misora said, cheering.

"I knew he could do it, I had faith in him and he never lets his comrades down." Let said.

Celebrations were cut short however. The last living member of the Rebirth, Hugo, appears from underground and stabs Wiler in the heart. Wiler's eyes lose their pupils and he falls to the ground.

"WILER, NO!" Misora said, breaking down and crying because of the death of her close friend.

"Wiler…." Let said, his energy was slowly increasing.

"I bet you forgot about me, haHA! I did it; I killed the leader of the Justice Enforcers, haHA! I went here to take a dirt bath and lucked out when I saw him in the state he was, so I turned my hands into claws and killed him, and now I'm happy, haHA!" Hugo said, laughing manically, happy of his accomplishment of killing Wiler.

"You freak, I'll kill you!" Misora said, blasting a pink beam which made a gigantic hole through Hugo, which killed him. She flew to Wiler's side, and began crying over him again.

"That was a casualty for my kingdom, my six knights are all dead, as well as your friend. I will make my perfect kingdom with Hirudegan a reality!" Dragsil exclaimed.

"No…I will end this now, for Wiler!" Let yelled.

Let's aura quickly turns from white to gold and is more intense then it was before. His eyes turned from brown to green, and now have a look of anger. Finally as the ground began to quack, the sky turns grey, and the ocean close to South City begins to rage, Let's hair becomes golden.

"What the…" Dragsil said, astonished.

"Aniki…" Misora said. She is equally as shocked.

Let shoots a blue ki beam at Dragsil, who is barely able to dodge it, and the beam makes a ten feet deep hole. Dragsil is speechless, staring at the hole.

"Wiler…I WILL AVENGE YOU!" Let said, powering up.

"What the hell are you?!" Dragsil asked, scared right now.

"I am a warrior awakened by rage. I am someone who fights for justice. I am a lowly Earthling who will defeat you. My name is Let…and I'm….A SUPER SAIYAN!"

**A/N: Woowee! That one was a wammy! A lot of major events happened that chapter, the most important being the return of the legend, The Super Saiyan's return! I hope you guys liked reading this as much as I did writing this! The reason why I was so quick with this one is that I was writing chapter 5 and 6 at the same time, so yeah. Anyway PLEASE, read and review this and all of the chapters of my story if you haven't already. Remember, 50 reviews and you get a Dead Zone rewrite. Anyway, that's all for this chapter, till chapter 7, cheers!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Warrior of Rage

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. All credits go to Akira Toriyama for creating this amazing series and Toei Animation for licensing it. I only take credit for my OCs._

Chapter 7: The Warrior of Rage

The Super Saiyan has awakened from his long slumber at long last! Let, with rage in his eyes, is ready to kill the bastard that said Wiler was just a normal casualty for his plan. Dragsil can't believe his eyes; the legends of the Super Saiyan's are true. Bardock, the man who ended the Frieza Empire actually did become a Super Saiyan in order to kill him, and now Dragsil is facing the legend face to face, history repeating itself once again as a Super Saiyan is facing a tyrant.

"I hope you said your goodbyes, because IT'S OVER NOW!" Let said, powering up, which causes the whole ground to shake in fear of this Super Saiyan's power.

Misora is looking at her brother, wondering where all this rage and power came from, as Let is usually a laid back and carefree person, and rarely ever getting mad. This was a side of her brother she has never seen before, and quite frankly, she didn't like it. She prefers her brother being someone who doesn't care and doesn't like having to do work. As she is looking at this sight, all the other Justice Enforcers arrive and land next to them.

"Misora, what the hell is happening?!" Axel asked, wondering what is happening.

"…Wiler died, and Let is now a Super Saiyan because of it." Misora said, looking down at Wiler's dead body.

"Wiler, buddy, don't worry, Let will avenge you." Axel said, talking to his dead friend.

"Misora, something isn't right with Let, he seems…different." Zen said, watching Let power up.

"Yeah, he's usually calm and carefree, but now he's fighting solely out of rage and power. This isn't him at all." Misora said, looking at her brother again.

Let dashes towards Dragsil and hammers him in the face, possibly breaking the Konat's nose. The sadistic smile the King once had, is now gone and is replaced with one of horror. Let kicks Dragsil in the gut, which causes him to throw up some blood and vomit. Let then threw Dragsil in the air and blasts a blue ki beam at him, severely damaging him. Dragsil on his knees blasts a pink ki needle from the ground, which bounces off Let, leaving no damage to him at all.

"Please, spare me from my suffering." Dragsil said, crying for the first time in his life.

"No…you caused the death of my friend, I'm going to make you suffer!" Let said, stomping Dragsil in the face, knocking some teeth out of Dragsil's mouth. Let grabs Dragsil by the collar of Dragsil's robe and begins pummeling him, busting the King wide open.

"Please…I beg of you, let me leave in peace!" Dragsil said, crying because of this suffering.

"Did you let Wiler leave in peace? NO! You are going to suffer like how you made me suffer." Let said, punching Dragsil in the jaw.

Let blasts a Dakugani Buster which not only sends Dragsil flying, but makes the ground shake as well. He quickly follows it up with a blue ki ball that sends Dragsil crashing through the grassy plains. The King climbs out of the hole; his once majestic robe is now torn in many places and his cloak is destroyed. The once royal looking King, looks like a lowly peasant, wearing old clothes that look like they are from the street. Let lands next to him, and blasts him in the face. The King of Utopia, the Konat that was suppose to make the North Galaxy a peaceful society, is now getting thrown around like a rag doll by the son of Goten.

"I don't want to die…please!"

Let stares down the King with an angry stare. "And Wiler didn't want to die either! He's dead though, so I don't give a DAMN WHAT YOU WANT!" Let said, punching Dragsil, which causes the air to make shockwaves, ringing Dragsil's ears.

"What is wrong with him?! This is not what he should be doing!" Jin yelled.

"_This is just like when the Demon of the Flames takes over me." _Axel thought.

"No way, the rage that was released when the Super Saiyan awakened is taking over him!" Zen said, realizing what is happening to Let.

"Aniki, please, stop this! This isn't anything like you!" Misora said, trying to calm Let down.

Let ignores all of them, and drills Dragsil's left leg with a drill ki beam. The Konat is screaming in pain, bleeding all over his entire body. Let is now relentless, willing to torture the bastard that killed Wiler, all for vengeance. The Super Saiyan screams in Dragsil's face, making his ear's ring again, this time making blood come out of it. Let headbutts Dragsil and Dragsil's mouth begins bleeding again, it's honestly a miracle Dragsil is alive. Let continues staring at this pitiful excuse of a specimen and kicks him, making Dragsil fall back.

"You haven't suffered enough, you will CONTINUE TO BE TORTURED!" Let said, knowing Dragsil was about to beg for mercy.

"I am the King of Utopia, the biggest empire right behind the Planet Trade Organization. How can I have failed so badly in goal?" Dragsil said, crying from the pain he's endured this entire match.

Let spits in the face of the Konat, showing his disrespect to Dragsil. He picks him up, and then performs a belly to belly suplex on him, trying to break his back. He quickly follows this with a German suplex, trying to break his neck this time. He then transitions into an Ankle Lock, trying to snap Dragsil's ankle.

"I am the only Olympic Gold Medalist in Dragon Ball Z history!" Let yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Nothing, I'm just going to break every part of your body before we're done!" Let said, with an insane look in his eyes.

Let releases the hold he had and then begins smashing Dragsil's head into the ground, making his entire face crimson. This is the true ruthlessness of a Saiyan. They will torture someone until his arm is covered in their blood. Let is licking his lip, ready to see more blood. Everyone else that is watching this fight is in complete shock, never seeing or even thinking that this side of Let exists.

"Bastard, we're getting somewhere. You're torture is about twenty-five percent of being complete." Let said, charging a Chronos Strike. The attack hits Dragsil in the back, as he is continuing to scream from pain.

"You little bitch, stop screaming so much, it's not going to stop this pain or reduce it. You are just straining your vocal cords." Let said, blasting Dragsil in the back again.

"Pl…lea…se…"

"Noctus Chakrus!" Let said, shooting a ki chakram at Dragsil.

"Why…can't…I…DIE!?" Dragsil said, begging to die.

**In a white dimension.**

"I now see the hate of humanity…I've been given permission to release _him. _May the Creator have mercy on your souls." The figure that watched Tapion's battle said.

**In the fields near South City.**

"You are a pitiful piece of crap, GET UP!" Let demanded, mocking his foe.

"Must I?!" Dragsil said, crying for mercy.

"You poor excuses for a man, here take this." Let said, throwing the dragonball into Dragsil's face.

"What…the…"

"I'll give you thirty seconds. Summon the dragon and make your wish, if you can't in thirty seconds, your throat is getting ripped off." Let said, standing there.

"Alright…ri-ri-se…rise Shenron!" Dragsil said, struggling to breath.

The green dragon rises from the dragonballs and stands over fifty feet. Shenron roars, before looking at the one who summoned him.

"You, one who has summoned me, I shall grant you two wishes. State your desires now or I will return to my slumber." The dragon said.

"Nineteen…"

"Shenron…my wish…my desire…is…for…" Dragsil's lungs were failing him, he had one minute to live.

"Thirty, time is up, you die now!" Let said, his golden aura surrounding him. Let is about to send his arm through the Konat's heart when an arm holds him back.

"…Misora! What are you doing?!" Let demanded.

"Aniki, please stop this! This isn't you, you would never try to kill someone for vengeance! Please, this transformation can't take over your heart! We believe you can overcome it, I believe." Misora said, hugging her brother and breaking down in tears.

" …Misora." Let looked down to his sister, tears running down his face too. "I'm sorry, I was taken control by the darkness in my heart, but now I am in control. I'm sorry I made you cry." Let said, embracing Misora's hug.

"Aniki!" Misora said, holding on to her brother.

"…I WISH FOR THE DRAGON HIRUDEGAN TO BE RESSURECTED INTO THIS WORLD!" Dragsil yelled.

"As you command, I shall grant."

"AHAHAHAHA! You…are…all…screwed now. I shall…win." Dragsil said, falling over, no longer living.

The golden dragon roars as he destroys a fourth of the fields with a ki beam from his mouth. He now is heading for his next target, South City.

**A/N: Folks, I hope you enjoyed the Utopia Saga, because next chapter is the end! The final battle begins as the six remaining Justice Enforcers have to stop the dragon on rampage, Hirudegan! Hope to see you in the finale of this great saga. And remember, please read and review every chapter you read! **


	9. Chapter 8: The Power of Faith

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. All credits go to Akira Toriyama for creating this amazing series and Toei Animation for licensing it. I only take credit for my OCs._

Chapter 8: The Power of Faith

The dragon, Hirudegarn continues his path of destruction, heading for South City. At the speed he is going, he is going to arrive in fifteen minutes. As he is flying towards the city, all the Justice Enforcers are in awe, they can't believe Utopia was able to bring back the demon that was slain by Kakarot. The only reason Kakarot was able to win was with the Spirit Bomb, an option that the Justice Enforcers don't have at this moment. Let falls to his knees, knowing he is the cause of this.

"I can't believe it…I let him revive the dragon because of my cockiness and rage. This is all my fault." Let said, having a look of despair on his face and punching the ground in anger.

"Let, it's not your fault. I know we can still stop that dragon, all we have to do is believe." Tapion said, comforting his comrade.

"Yes it is. If I wasn't so cocky, then the dragon wouldn't have been released! I could have stopped this!" Let said, feeling more doubt in his abilities.

"Let, forget about the past. We have to look at the now and head for the future, and our future means we have to stop that beast!" Zen said, trying to encourage Let as well.

"I don't think we can stop him! It's all over!" Let continued to whine.

"Let, screw you, I'm not giving up until I'm dead! If you want to sulk, go ahead, but I'm going to fight!" Axel said, flying towards the dragon, he is surrounded by a flame aura.

"I thought you had more heart." Jin said, closely following Axel, disappointment in his eyes. Zen and Tapion fly after them, wanting to try and save the city from Hirudegarn. Let continues to look down at the ground, feeling even more guilt.

"Aniki…I know you are struggling with this. It's not your fault, I have faith in that. I'm not going to force you to fight, but you're the only one that can stop him…see ya Aniki." Misora said, flying towards the other Justice Enforcers.

**In a tomb, seventy feet under the surface.**

Seventy feet underground laid a coffin, a coffin that is surrounded by a seemingly infinite amount of traps throughout the tomb to make sure no one ever opened the coffin. A dark aura surrounds the coffin, and eventually engulfs it, with no sign of its original brown or any of its designs visible. The lid is popped off, and a boy, around the age of sixteen, rose from it, and stepped out of the coffin.

"Why have I been awakened? Has humanity really sunk down to true darkness?" The boy asked, stretching his arms. He is wearing a blue shirt, with a green robe with an orange lightning bolt on it, black pants, and his hair is purple. He walks out of the tomb, easily deactivating all of the traps.

**Near South City.**

"Alright, let's do this! I'll burn him to a crisp with…Charcoal Cannon!" Axel said, shooting a fire ball from his hand.

Hirudegarn just roared and hits his tail, knocking Axel into the ground. Jin tries to headbutt him with his electricity charged, only for Hirudegarn to blast him and send him crashing down to the ground. Zen shoots a Destructo Disk, trying to split the dragon in half. Hirudegarn jumps and blasts a ki beam out of his mouth sending Zen to the wall of the nearby valley.

"How can we stop him?" Misora asked Tapion, they two last standing fighters.

"I will play the Ride of the Heroes, which should make the dragon stop in his tracks. You're going to have to try and defeat it though." Tapion said, taking out his ocarina.

"Alright, I'll try." Misora said, getting ready to attack Hirudegarn.

"Alright, let's begin!" Tapion said, starting to play 'Ride of the Heroes'.

The beast stops moving, roaring at the dislike for this song the brave warrior is playing. As the dragon makes sounds of distaste, Misora goes behind him and blasts a pink ki blast at the beast, but it didn't do any damage to it. Misora follows it up with three ki balls with the same result, no damage to the dragon. The tune is getting lower and Hirudegarn slowly is regaining movement. Misora flies up to Tapion, who runs out of energy and has to stop playing his song.

"I'm sorry Misora. I…can't use anymore…energy." Tapion said exhausted.

Hirudegarn releases a huge wave of energy, which sends Tapion and Misora crashing down. After a ferocious roar, the dragon continues heading for South City. With Let not wanting to fight anymore, and all the other Justice Enforcers out of the picture, it seems like no can stop this rampage now. Axel struggles to stand up, as well as everyone else, but are able to with sheer willpower.

"We…can't…give up now." Axel said, struggling to stand.

"Yeah…we have to stop him, for Wiler, for Earth!" Zen said, panting as he is trying to stay standing.

"We will never give up, not as long as we're still standing!" Jin yelled.

Let is still where he was before. He had given up his will to fight because he has failed everyone. Tears are coming from his eyes, never before has he felt this much despair. The warrior powered by rage, is now a hollow shell of his former self. As Let is grieving, a spirit touches his shoulder. Let turns around to see Wiler, the now dead leader of the Justice Enforcers.

"Wiler! What are you doing here?!" Let asked, shocked to see his fallen friend.

"Let, I'm speaking to you through King Kai, you seeing me is just an illusion. Anyway, you have to fight, for me."

"Why, I've doomed us all, we can't win now." Let argued.

"Let, never give up hope. As long as you have a strong will, you can win. I believe in you, so show them the true power of trust." Wiler said as his voice fading.

"Right, thanks Wiler." Let said, heading for Hirudegarn with a new will to fight.

As he was flying with his golden aura around him, Let looked around and saw all the damage caused by the dragon. Let knew he is the one who has to slay him. The time for the final battle has come now; he will be the one who ends Utopia's plan once and for all, for Wiler.

"Look, there's Let! He's heading for us." Axel said, looking at the sky.

"I'm sorry guys; I promise I will fight now!" Let said, his golden hair blowing in the wind.

"Aniki, with you, we will win this!" Misora said, smiling now.

"Yeah, but how, we are almost out of power, and we can't beat him." Jin snorted.

"We do have one option. Let, take my sword." Tapion said, extending his sword to Let.

"Really, you trust me with this sword used by the bravest heroes?"

"Of course, you are a brave hero after all." Tapion said, with a smile on his face.

Let takes the sword, feeling the power of all the previous wielders in it. He embraces it, and points the tip to the sky. He is now one of the wielders of the legendary sword, and is humbled by this great honor.

"This sword can slice through Hirudegarn, but we need a powerful warrior to wield it, which is why we put our faith in your hands, Let." Tapion said.

"…I understand. Thank you, everyone, for still trusting me with the fate of the world." Let said, putting out the weapon in front of him.

"Yeah, I don't know if we're teammates, but we will always be friends, and I trust my friends." Zen said, putting his hand on the sword.

"You are the bravest warrior I've ever met; I'll fight with you until my duty is fulfilled." Tapion continued, also putting his hand over the sword.

"Bro, I know we've had a rocky start, but I believe in you, so don't put it to waste." Axel said, putting his palm over the blade.

"You've regained your will, you sentimental beings amuse me." Jin said doing as the others did.

"Aniki, if we put our faith in each, we can overcome anything." Misora said, putting her hand on top of the rest. As Misora puts her hand in, a spiritual image appears, unbeknownst to anyone, and puts his hand over the rest.

"I see…we have a bond now. This bond put all your power into this sword…I won't fail you. From this day on, the seven of us are the Justice Enforcers, the Guardians of Earth!" Let yelled, trying to put his other hand in the pile as well.

"Now let's go get that dragon!" Misora said, as the six Justice Enforcers flew to meet Hirudegarn.

This is it, the final confrontation, the last fight between the beast that was destroying the city, and the guardians of the planet. Never before have any of these warriors felt so much pressure here, and this probably won't be the last. As they arrive to face Hirudegarn, everyone but Let go in and try to distract the beast. The Super Saiyan watches as his friends try to make an opening for him to strike. He watches Axel's arm getting cut off, Tapion getting hit in the head by the tail of the beast, Jin getting scorched by the fire of Hirudegarn, Zen going through rock formations by a powerful ki beam, and even his sister getting nailed with a right crashing down to the ground. He waits until he sees the opportunity, and strikes. Dodging all of the attacks of the dragon, Let slices him in half.

"This is it Hirudegarn, everyone now!" Let yells, still floating upside down.

"Brave Cannon!"

"Punk Blaster!"

"Hell's Den!"

"Kamehameha!"

"Lighting Rod!"

"Farewell you overgrown lizard and you evil dictatorship. Dakugani Buster!"

As Let fires his beam, all six attacks connect and explode. Once the smoke clears, the monster, Hirudegarn, is no longer standing there. The Justice Enforcers are victorious, and Utopia has been crushed. The last hope for those bastards is now gone. Let, after notices the victory, reverts to his normal form and lands on his back.

"We did it, we won Wiler." Let said, pointing his sword to the sky.

"It's over; he's never coming back now." Tapion said, happy its now finally over.

"All we have to do now is wait four months to bring Wiler back." Axel said, sighing out of relief.

"Yep, and that gives you guys time to get to know your newest teammate." Let said, laughing.

All is well again now that Hirudegarn is dead. There are some problems such as the dragonballs scattering again and the damage caused to the natural environment. However, there is peace right now, but there will always be a threat in the future, and that threat is a lot closer then they think, watching them right now from the top of the building.

"So, this is the power of the Justice Enforcers? Hard to believe people so weak are the cause of this world's evil. When one year passes, the time for judgment shall be upon them."

**A/N: Well folks, that's it for the Utopia Saga. The first saga for Justice Enforcers is officially over now and things get a whole lot better! I'll give you all one guess to who's the figure that was watching the celebration of the Justice Enforcers. And as for updates, the main story will probably go on hiatus for three weeks, as I plan to write and put on DeviantART what happened between the Prologue and Chapter 1 and also because it gives me enough time to finish planning out the next saga. I hope you all enjoyed the ride and hope to see you again for the next main story arc. Till then, farewell! Also, please remember to read and review every chapter you read, I really want to reach my goals of 50 reviews so I can do that Dead Zone rewrite! Now, farewell for real!**


	10. Special 1: Extinction of Planet Namek

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. All credit goes to Akira Toriyama for creating it and FUNimation for licensing it. _

Special 1: The Extinction of Namek

As Let and the Justice Enforcers celebrate their tremendous victory over the horrible organization known as Utopia, an Arcosian is eagerly observing them from his ship that is in orbit with the planet known as Yardrat. This Arcosian is different from most of the other Arcosians. Instead of being white and either purple or blue, he is black and red. Also, he has a mask made of bones around his mouth, resembling Cooler's fifth form. It is a horrifying sight to see.

"Lord Blizzaro, when shall we strike Planet Earth?"

"Two years from now is when we invade. I've heard from my scouts that Planet Yardrat is about to revolt and declare war; we must focus on them for now. I will never make that mistake I made with the Namekians ever again," Blizzaro retorted, sitting in his pristine throne.

"That mistake?"

Blizzaro frowned, "Yes. My uncle, Cooler, made a huge mistake twenty years ago. I guess I can tell you the story."

* * *

"It all started fifty years ago, on a small planet called Kamuri. Cooler's Empire had taken control of much of the East Galaxy. It was a true victory for the Arcosian. His empire was twice as big as Frieza's ever was, and best of all, there was nobody that could stop him! The one threat, Bardock, sacrificed himself to kill Frieza…

On his ship, one of his soldiers, a blue man with blonde hair, bowed toward him. "Monsieur Cooler, Planet Namek plans to revolt, what are your orders?" He asked.

"You really think a group of stupid slugs can make a dent in my empire? We shall do nothing but focus on the conquest of Kamuri," Cooler explained, chuckling.

"Oui, monsieur, I shall inform the soldiers right away."

"Good, now it's time for my whiskey bath…I have problems," Cooler muttered, sighing.

Planet Namek.

The Namekians were preparing for their inevitable rebellion against Cooler. Never before did they think they would go to war. They were normally a peaceful race, foolish, but peaceful. They tended to their own trivial problems and stayed on their own trivial planet. The Namekians didn't want to go to war, but they had to. If they didn't, Cooler would have tortured them all as if they were in eternal hell. They checked in at the last resort, and now, it was time to fight for their freedom and peace.

"Nail, are you sure this is what we must do?" One of the Namekians asked.

Nail frowned. "No, I don't want to fight, but we have to stop Cooler."

"What about that kid, uh, Axel? Why did we send him away?"

"Axel was my student; we trained for three years together. I can't imagine seeing him dead. I can't let him fight in this war. I don't know why, but I feel as if he was my child," Nail explained with sorrow seeping through his shaking voiec.

"Wasn't he the one who had the Flames of the Demon? We could have used hi-"

Nail clenched the shirt of the Namek who spoke to him. "No! He's not a weapon or tool! He's my beloved student; I won't let anyone use him for personal gain, just like I swore to protect the Grand Elder!"

"Nail, focus on the battle against Cooler, not fighting your own kind," a warrior Namekian bellowed.

Unbeknownst to them, a green soldier of Cooler was spying on them, and recording everything being said. He saved the recording on his scouter and hastily retreated to a different village. As he left, another Cooler solider arrived, this time landing in front of Nail. He was red and resembled a lizard, not only because of his features, but also because of his mannerisms. He licked his tongue and slyly examined his surroundings.

"So, you are a member of Cooler's Empire, huh? I will show him not to mess with our race!" Nail screamed, powering up furiously.

The powerful Namekian shot a huge ki beam at the red lizard, which evaporated him. His power level went from about forty thousand back down to around thirty thousand. That attack took up a lot of his energy and it left him exhausted, but he still had to lead this rebellion against Cooler. He began heading for the Grand Elder when he was quickly stopped by another one of Cooler's men.

"You killed Neizu, but you will not stop me… Doore!" The green alien posed, almost singing his threat.

"You will not stop us, we will be free people once again," Nail hissed, getting into a fighting stance.

Doore and Nail both disappeared into the air, theirs strikes matched blow for blow, punch for punch, kick for kick. Doore eventually dodged a kick and hammered Nail in the face, which sent him to the ground, crashing into the rough terrain. Purple liquid was flowing out of Nail's head, not enough to make the Namekian die, but enough to cause brain damage. The wind began blowing through Nail's vest, and the cries of the few animals in the area rang in Nail's ears. He knew he couldn't die here; if he did, the Namekians would be screwed for sure.

"I'll show you Namekian pride," Nail exclaimed, focusing energy in his hands.

"You think I'll be impressed by your light show? I'm the strongest member of Cooler's Armored Squadron! I won't lose to a slug like you."

Nail shot a yellow ki bullet at the green alien, yelling "Light Grenade!"

Doore jumped from his location to avoid the ki bullet, but he was barely able to dodge the attack. Nail appeared behind Doore and nailed him in the jaw with a roundhouse kick. Blood was dripping from the mouth of the Beppa-Seijin, and he was pissed. Never before had he shed blood. The Namekian who caused the bleeding would die for his transgressions.

"Haha, you think I would lose to something like that? Feel my wrath!" Doore screamed, and his Thruster Kick connected with Nail's right arm, the pain changing into numbness.

Damn it, I think he broke my arm, I would waste even more energy if I just ripped it off and regenerated it.

Doore laughed. "Come on you piece of crap, come at me!"

"Alright, take this!" Nail bellowed, as he charged for Doore.

Doore grabbed Nail's broken arm and threw him back to the ground. The Namekian cried out in pain. He never had to fight with a broken arm before so it was taking some time to adjust to. The Beppa-Seijin grinned and put the Namekian in his signature Bear Hug. Nail continued to cry out in pain from his suffering. His air was getting sucked right out of his lungs and his ribs were getting crushed. The Namekian began coughing up blood, and was feeling light headed.

I'm losing consciousness; I'm going to die here if I can't get out of this hold, Nail thought to himself.

"It's time for you to fall into a deep sleep!"

"Not a chance!"

Nail blasted ten ki balls from his hands and had a huge grin on his face.

"What the…"

"Hellzone Grenade!"

The ki balls hit Doore, which made him loosen his grip on Nail, who was sent crashing to the ground after he connected with his attack. Doore landed on one knee. Both green aliens were panting and exhausted. This next attack would decide who the victor of this fight was. Nail stood up and threw his vest off as Doore threw his helmet off, the first time he had ever done so.

"It's time for you to die to my strongest move ever…Doore Grenade!"

Nail disappeared from sight as the beam got to his location. Doore thought he was victorious, so he started to pose for pretend photographers. He even began singing some awful song called 'Baby' by this loser called Justin Bieber. As Doore was about to return to Cooler, Nail appeared and put his hands in front of his face.

"You die, Mystic Flash!"

The beam swallowed Door whole, and when it disappeared, Doore went with it. Nail landed and fell down to the ground. He was laughing because he actually defeated not one but two of Cooler's Armored Squadron. Nail looked up to the sky, it was forever day since there were three suns, but he had wished the stars were visible in that sky.

"That will teach that idiot to sing Justin Bieber on my planet. Anyways, time for our final strike Namekians… I'll stop Cooler myself," Nail murmured, standing up again.

Planet Kamuri.

"Monsieur Cooler, Doore and Neizu have fallen, as well as over three thousand of our soldiers. The Namekians are stronger than we ever imagined."

"What?! Set course for Namek right way. I'll teach them to mess with my martini shower," Cooler mumbled as he got out of his tub of martinis.

"Um, monsieur, I think you have a problem…"

"I am not a sad drunk!"

Planet Namek, two hours later.

"Nail, the time has come, Cooler has arrived."

Nail put on his new jacket he received from the Grand Elder. The final battle was now upon the Namekians. The fate of their race was now in Nail's hands, and if he were to fail, it would be all over for the proud and once peaceful Namekian race. Nail still wasn't one hundred percent from his fight with Doore but he was near full power. Cooler wouldn't wait two days for him to recover; the time to strike was now. Nail arrived to the top of the Grand Elder's mountain, to make a speech to every Namekian on the planet.

"My fellow brethren, we have been oppressed long enough! The time to act is now; we will stop Cooler! You all know that in this battle there will be sacrifices… some of you will lose your lives… but you were willing to take that risk since you are standing here with me today! I promise to lead you to victory, and end this hellish nightmare once and for all!"

The Namekians all cheered as Nail finished his speech. They had faith in him; he would lead them to victory. They watched as Cooler's Imperial Army began landing on the planet as Nail looked to the sky. Warrior Namekians were breaking soldiers' scouters and the healers were helping the warriors that were getting injured by the violence. Nail realized his destiny and rose into space. He only had twenty minutes before he would die, but he was willing to risk it. Several moments later, he was staring face to face with the evil tyrant, who was sitting in his hoverchair.

"So, you are the one who dared rebel against me? Now tell me why you had the balls to dare defy my empire," Cooler demanded, annoyed.

"We are sick and tired of you ruling us. We are making a stand! The time for your demise has come…"

"Bla-ba, I got to return to my martini bath, so I will end this now," Cooler exclaimed, chuckling as he stood from his hoverchair.

"Monsieur Cooler! We have suffered a loss of over twenty thousand soldiers! What are we to do?"

"WHAT?! Twenty thousand?! Screw this planet, I will kill you all," Cooler sadistically replied, as he began powering a Death Ball.

"Take this, the pride of the Namekian Race!"

Cooler shot his attack, which clashed with and easily destroyed the Light Grenade. Nail was sucked into the blast as well and he saw a dying planet in the background. He had let his people down, and now they all would die. Every single one of them, except for one, Axel, was going to die.

"I let everyone down, Grand Elder. I'm sorry," Nail said as he closed his eyes for his death.

"Remember, I'm still cooler than you!"

Nail had a look of disturbance as he was dying, like he saw weird blue midgets dancing or something. It was something disturbing though, something that would haunt him forever.

"And now I welcome the sweetest grace of death…"

The planet exploded courtesy of the Death Ball as Cooler laughed manically. The Namekian race was now almost completely extinct.

"Now to celebrate my victory, I shall play 'Baby' throughout this galaxy as I take my champagne bath. I'm not a drunk Salza, so don't ask again," Cooler requested, as he went back into the ship and played 'Baby' on the stereos.

It was a dark day for the four year old Axel, who had no idea of his race's genocide and that he was the last remaining Namekian.

**A/N: Hope you people enjoyed the first Justice Enforcer Special! Now you to know how the Namekians became extinct! I would like every to thank lucifvegeta for beta reading this story, I really am grateful for the help he did with the grammar problems. Please read and review the rest of my stories as well as his:**

**Dragon Ball Z AH: The Atrox Saga**

**The Terror of Mewtwo**

**Thank you everyone for reading and I hope to see you guys again soon!**


	11. Special 2: A Fallen Empire

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; all credit goes to Akira Toriyama for this amazing series and Funimation for licensing it. Also I do not own Destiny; all credit goes to Kagetoworld, the Forum God of the Neo Z Fighters._

**Note: Blizzaro is Glaze, I decided to change his name.**

Special 2: A Fallen Empire

"So, Lord Glaze, if that is how Namek was destroyed, then how did Lord Cooler lose his empire?"

The Ice-Jin frowns again, "This is the last story I'm telling you. I am tired of explaining to you the about the shame my despicable uncle brought to the Planet Trade Organization. Am I clear?"

The servant nods. He does not want to die for simply annoying his master.

* * *

Ten years after the destruction of Namek, Cooler had begun to go insane. Ruling most of the East, South and North Galaxy and the power that came with it began to make him lose his sanity. He was driven even further into alcoholism; he couldn't go one hour without having five bottles of whiskey. The pressure of running an organization as gigantic as the PTO as well as trying to impress a father as prestigious as King Cold was too much for the Ice-Jin. Cooler's psychopathy led him to do things such as align with a fledgling organization known as Utopia or destroy planets like Imecka, a planet that was loyal to him and gave him supplies for conquest. This crazed tyrant had to be stopped by someone. The reign of one of Hell's greatest creations could not continue any longer. The inevitable savior was a lonely low-class Saiyan from the planet Earth, and his name… was Kakarot.

* * *

It was a sunny day on Planet Earth, and there was not a single cloud in the sky. The cerulean blue ocean waves were moving silently along the coast of the isolated island that Kame House rested upon. The sun was about to rise as a young man in a blue gi with a teal undershirt and yellow pants walked out of the house belonging to the famous Master Roshi. His black hair was fluttering in the light winds along with his clothing. With a smile on his face, he was ready to begin training to the absolute limit. After all, the Earth was at peace, and there was nothing else to do besides get stronger for a pending threat. As the man was stretching and exercising before he began his harsh training, a bald man came crashing through the wall of Kame House, and landed right next to him.

"Krillin!"

"Wow, that was, how do you say, pathetic?" Salza inquired, as he appeared from the hole.

"Was that you who did this to my friend?"

"Yes, it was moi, and I would do it again," Salza told him as he charged up a ki ball.

"You know I can't let you get away with this!"

"Who are you anyway? You aren't on le reports."

"My name is Kakarot, and I'm a warrior of Earth!" the man bellowed.

"Ah, so you're the Swiyan Monsieur Cooler was talking about," Salza casually replied as he stopped charging his ki ball.

"What on earth is a Swiyan?"

"Not a Swiyan, Swiyan!" Salza screeched. He didn't realize his heavy accent was too strong and he couldn't say Saiyan properly.

"That's what I said; I think you have a hearing problem or something," Kakarot replied.

"You insolent Swiyan, I'll spell it out for you, literally!"

Salza made a ki sword and spelt out "Saiyan" in the sand.

"Oh, Saiyan…what are those?" Kakarot asked, puzzled.

"You idiot, those are what you are, stupid monkey!" Salza screamed in anger.

"I'm not a monkey; I'm a human from Earth!"

"Enough of this chit chat, I will kill you!" Salza retorted, charging at Kakarot.

Kakarot blocked the attack, but the force of it made the Saiyan move several inches back. Kakarot swept Salza off his feet, and followed with a punch to the gut, which sent him barreling to the ground. The Space French alien was not amused, as he shot a finger beam, which went through Kakarot's right shoulder. The strongest warrior on Earth held his deltoid in pain, and Salza capitalized with a strike to the knee. Kakarot fell down, and grabbed the joint of the leg that was giving him trouble. With a smirk, Salza stomped on the damaged knee of the fallen Saiyan, causing Kakarot to scream out in pain.

The Brench-seijin took a step back to let the groveling excuse of a monkey get back up for more suffering. As he stood up, Salza walked up to him and punched him directly in the face. He repeated the process again and again, like how it was done from some internet series that had the same thing happen to his cousin Jeice. After he stopped throwing hits, the Brench-seijin spat in the face of the person who he deemed uncool. Salza watched too much sports and internet parodies online; he should really learn to stop. Kakarot stood up; he still had the will to continue, much like how his rebellious father never gave up when he fought Frieza. He grinned, and charged at the blue alien with about half of his true power. He connected with a headbutt, and sent Salza tumbling into the ocean.

"Hey, you mind trying now?"

"Shut up Swiyan, I could kill you with moi pinky if I wanted!" Salza furiously screamed.

"Really? Then how about you show me your power," Kakarot snapped, getting into a fighting stance.

"That's it! Le suck it, bitch!" Salza whipped.

The Brench-seijin charged at Kakarot, who side stepped out of the way. He blasted a ki ball into Salza's back, but he winced in pain and grabbed his leg again. The pain was killing him, and if it didn't stop, then Salza would be able to capitalize on his suffering. With a grin, Salza charged up his Salza Blade and began to run towards Kakarot, who barely rolled out of the way. The blade and its user went into the ocean, a wave hitting them. Salza turned back to the island, only to notice Kakarot wasn't there. He looked around, not seeing the Saiyan. He realized he had a scouter on one second too late as Kakarot hammered him in the head, which shattered the eye gadget due to the force alone. Salza fell to one knee, but not before he shot a ki beam at Kakarot's injured leg.

Salza dragged the injured man out of the ocean and began to kick and stomp on his limbs. This side of the Brench-seijin was never before seen, as he was not typically an alien who would torture people right before their death; he would have normally cut them in half with his blade. This was an exception though; just something about Kakarot pissed him off enough that he was willing to drag the fight out. Kakarot's disgraceful personality seemed to have that affect on many a villain. Lord Cooler would be pleased to know the entire Saiyan race would be erased, save for the half breeds that Kakarot and Vegeta called 'children'.

"I guess this is where we say, adieu. Die you Swiyan!" Salza yelled. He began forming a ki ball.

"Kaio…Ken!"

"What the blue devil…how is this possible?!" Salza implored with rage.

The powerful aura Kakarot summoned turned the tint of his body, as well as his hair, red. Salza was in shock, just a minute before the monkey was on his back, just about to die, but now he was standing up, twice as powerful, and ready to kill him. Kakarot realized at that moment he was a Saiyan, he knew no human could ever feel this much rage at one individual and could never be this much of a threat to someone major. The time for talk ended though, and Kakarot charged up a Kamehameha wave. The Brench-seijin was scared for his life; he knew he was going to die if that attack connected, and it did. Once the beam disappeared, Salza landed in the ocean, with a gigantic hole in his body. Kakarot fell down to the ground, exhausted from the fight.

As the fight ended, Master Roshi burst out of his hiding, and gave him an emergency Senzu Bean. Kakarot jumped back on his feet after eating the magic bean, with renewed health and energy. The Earth was saved from Salza, but Cooler was still out there, and he would definitely attempt to destroy the planet now. Time was running out…

* * *

"We are heading to Earth, NOW!" Cooler ordered.

"Set course for Earth."

The ship was at planet Neptune, not far from Earth…Cooler was coming.

Three hours earlier, Kakarot stared down the Ice-Jin walking out of his ship. It was the fight for Earth, and it was in the hands of the Saiyan. The two clashed for hours and Cooler was not tiring at all, where as Kakarot was losing a beat and missing everything. Cooler's tail eventually knocked Kakarot into the ground, and he couldn't get back up. The beating was too much; the battle was about to end very badly for the Saiyan. Cooler began to chuckle, which eventually turned to laughs of an insane man.

"You pitiful monkey, I knew I shouldn't have let you live, for now you would not be a problem for me. No matter. Now you die, just like your pathetic pack of brethren."

Kakarot blocked the oncoming attack, and started to stand up slowly. The warrior had a look of rage in his eyes, as if he wanted someone dead. His hair spiked up and turned gold as his eyes turned teal and a golden aura exploded from him.

"You will never insult my race again, and you will never destroy my home!" Kakarot yelled.

"N-n-n-no, you are not the legendary Super Saiyan!

"You die!" Kakarot blasted a hole through the Ice Jin.

Cooler fell to the Earth very slowly, as if he were in slow-motion, and crashed with a soft thud. Kakarot, still in his fit of rage, admired his handiwork, until he heard a noise from behind him.

"Very impressive. I see you killed Cooler," A mysterious figure muttered. He was holding a gigantic book.

"Who are you?"

"I am Destiny…the watcher of Fate, and the author of best-selling books such as Destiny Calls and The Book of Fate," The figure told him.

"So…why are you here?" Kakarot asked, turning back into his regular, naïve form.

"I have a proposal for you. I watch destiny in every universe known to exist. As you can imagine, it's a very busy job and it distracts me from writing books. So, my offer is, I will train you to be one of the strongest beings in existence, all you have to do is watch destiny unfold as I write my stories. Deal?"

Kakarot smiled. "Yeah, I'll do anything to be stronger! Let's go, Destiny!"

Destiny turned around and walked through his white portal, as Kakarot closely followed. The time for training was about to begin, and Kakarot was ready for it. It didn't matter how hard it would be, or how long it would take, he wanted to be the strongest, in order to protect the Earth. But for now, it was all up to Gohan and his coming son, Goten.

* * *

"So that's what happened…but how did you know about the Destiny part?"

Glaze takes a book out of his throne, "Wrote it in book four of his series."

"Oh…we just stopped Yardrat."

"Perfect, in two years, we shall arrive to Earth and invade them," Glaze said, activating his hoverthrone.

* * *

"I'm all that's left…I'm all alone."

* * *

__**A/N: And that's the end of the specials. Next time we see each other, it shall be the start of the next saga, the …. _ Saga! Sorry, no spoilers, I'm just looking forward to this so much. Anyway, thanks once again to my new FFN papa, lucifvegeta, for beta-reading this. Check out his stories:**

**When Worlds Collide**

**Dragon Ball AH: The Atrox Saga**

**The Terror of Mewtwo**

**Also, you should check out Firestorm1991, King Kakarotto 98, and Kagetoworld's stories. They are amazing pieces of work everyone should read. As always, read and review every chapter you read and I'll see you all next time!.**


	12. Chapter 9: A New Adventure

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; all credit goes to Akira Toriyama for creating this amazing series. I only take credit for my OCs._

Chapter 9: A New Adventure

It has been six months since the Justice Enforcers defeated Utopia. They successfully brought Wiler back to life, but he never came back to them; the powerful son of Broly went on a perilous journey to train. As Wiler trained for six months, Let and Axel were the ones responsible for finding the Dragon Balls again. They searched everywhere for them, but only found four of the magical Dragon Balls. If only there was some kind of radar than can detect them... Eventually, after eight months, they found all seven again and returned them to their respective temples. But that was then… and this is now.

**The Present.**

The night sky is filled with hundreds of silver stars peering down at a little ten-year-old boy. He is carrying two chakrams on his back, his only weapons he can defend himself with. The boy is wandering the Akatsuki Valley for an unknown reason. His clothes don't stick out in the night since he is wearing a dark purple undershirt and a black gi. Although it is hard to see him, he prefers it that way; he has been alone his entire life, and he doesn't need people now. He arrives to Gerudo Pass, which appears to be his destination, and enters the mysterious dungeon.

* * *

In the large stadium in West City, Let is watching another one of Misora's concerts. The crowd is cheering for her; she really does have a loyal fan base. They never boo her, and they always show up for her concerts. Despite the fact she has very loyal friends, Let will always be her most loyal fan, and will stick by her no matter what. The son of Goten is now able to become a Super Saiyan at will, and he is in total control. The boy has mastered the Super Saiyan technique of legend.

_"I've crawled from darkness, now I see the bright stars in this world, now we say: Shooting Star, show us beauty! Show us courage! Show us the way!"_

Let is smiling, he loves listening to his sister sing because he knows she's enjoying herself. The Four Star Dragon Ball is around Let's neck, being worn as a necklace. It is the best safe haven for the artifact. He knows Axel is somewhere in the crowd, claiming to be there because he wanted to protect the both of them. In reality, he loves Misora's music too and is a big fan of hers; he just will never admit it. Still, there is a mysterious energy in the nearby mountain pass that wasn't there before, and both Let and Axel are suspicious of it. The energy isn't attacking anything right now, so they see no reason to try and stop it, but they are still paying close attention to it. The concert ends as Misora finishes her last song, with everyone standing up and giving the daughter of Goten a standing ovation. After everyone leaves, Axel walks up the stage to meet up with Let and Misora, two of his best friends.

"So, bro, you felt that too, right?" Axel asks Let.

"Yeah, and it was pretty strong, it's definitely going to be a bitch to handle if that person is evil," Let says, stretching his arm.

"So I guess that means Earth's time for peace is over now, then…this sucks," Misora pouts.

"Can't really be helped. There's always a threat out there, Misora, and this one decided to strike now," Axel explains.

"Yeah, let's get this over with. Since Wiler isn't here right now, we have to handle this ourselves," Let sternly declares, floating into the air.

The two quickly join him and head for the nearby energy. This is a potential threat, but who is it? The time to find out is now. The trio lands at the entrance to the dangerous Gerudo Pass, knowing that the energy is in there. Gerudo Pass is supposedly a cavern filled with dangerous traps, so why would anyone ever want to enter it? Whatever the case, the three warriors enter the cave, hot on the mysterious power's trail. They were ready to corner the potential enemy, and no amount of traps could prevent that.

* * *

Zen is training outside of the huge Haze Temple. He is training because he was useless in the battle against Hirudegarn; he never wants to be that useless ever again. He may not want to fight much, but if he has to, he wants to be of use. He is a student of the Kame School, the most prestigious school in the entire planet, and he is still too weak to protect the planet. He is definitely stronger, but is it strong enough to actually matter? These thoughts haunt Zen who feels a mysterious power nearby. Deciding to see if it is something that can threaten Earth, Zen sneaks off alone to find this new threat.

* * *

"Whoa, that was close!" Axel yells, as metal spikes drop from the ceiling above him.

"Come on man, you have to be more careful. What am I going to do if my best bro dies?" Let implores.

"Yeah Axel, we don't want Dende to be the last Namekian because you died of stupidity," Misora retorts, running up to the others.

"Yeah, let's move on ahead. I'm getting tired of this rundown entrance already," Axel declares, walking forward.

The three Justice Enforcers continue to transverse through the dungeon. This is definitely a deadly location, and if one is not careful, then… they are screwed. There are numerous ceiling traps, pit falls, and even wall traps. How did the constructor of this maze survive all of these traps anyway? A normal person would be crying for mercy at this point; hell, even Axel has voiced his fear! So how did the constructor not complain about it? Whatever the reason is, the treasure these traps protect must be valuable if the constructor went through all of this trouble to make sure it never is stolen. Eventually Axel, Let, and Misora make it to the heart of the cavern and find a boy with chakrams on his back. He turns around when he realizes other people are in the room with him.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?! This is restricted for kids only!"

Axel grins. "You asking for a spanking or what? If you are, I'd be happy to give you one."

"Don't mess with me! I am Draco! I am ta King of Warriors!"

Fire surrounds the little boy, as Axel has fire in his hands as well. Draco takes out his chakrams, ready to fight the Namekian. The clash is about to begin, Axel versus Draco, and the winner can claim the prize of the treasure of the dungeon…whatever it is.

* * *

Zen lands in the Azul Mountains, sensing a huge power in the area. He has been looking for a dangerous foe, and notices a boy, no older than sixteen, standing there. He has purple hair, a blue undershirt under a green jacket with an orange lightning bolt on it, and black pants. He notices Zen and turns to him. His red eyes, although unusual in color, still can stare intensely at the Justice Enforcer. Putting his goggle on, Zen knows this stranger is stronger than any member of Utopia.

"I don't want to fight; I'll let you walk away if you promise not to cause trouble to this planet," Zen commands, getting into a fighting stance.

The mysterious boy turns away, "Why do you wish to protect this planet?"

"What do you mean why? I love Earth, and I will stop anyone that is evil, and I feel your dark presence!"

"…You disappoint me, humanity. I don't want to fight…but, you force me to," The boy said, tears streaming down his face now.

"What are you talking about? You're evil, I have to stop you!"

"Am I the evil one? You are the one who is accusing me of being evil. Humanity is the one that destroys each other, to protect your precious Earth. Is that what you call justice? I think not, but never mind that, I will end this."

Zen powers up, surrounding himself in a white aura, as his opponent surrounds himself in a purple aura. Zen charges at the boy, but is knocked to the ground by his foot. The Kame School graduate stands up and fires a ki blast, which lands right in front of the warrior. Through the smokescreen, Zen appears and nails his foe in the jaw with a right hook. The boy backs up, but is virtually unaffected by the blow, as he retaliates with a knee to the gut, or so it appears. It is really an After Image as Zen appears behind the boy and kicks him in the neck. Most people would be pushed back a few feet, but this boy stays in place, not even moving a centimeter. None of Zen's attacks are working, and the boy hasn't even moved from his stance yet.

"What are you?! You can't possibly be able to able to withstand every single one of my physical attacks!"

"I'm just the prophet of the person higher up, and I'm here to end this cycle of hatred," the boy hisses, looking at Zen.

"What are you talking about? Cycle of hate? Me being the evil one? You speak nonsense!"

The boy begins to tear up again. "You and the rest of humanity are blind fools. I was appointed by Destiny and his superior to be humanity's Messiah. After being sealed away for a thousand years, I see now…humanity isn't worth saving. The reason I was awakened? It wasn't to save you pitiful mortals, it was to destroy you!"

"You are an absolutely insane bastard…I have to beat you, I can't lose to you now!"

"Don't you see?! This is what I'm talking about! Your first instinct is to fight someone you disagree with! Why must your first idea to pass through your mind be useless violence?! It was my mission to make you see the error of your ways, but it's clear, you fools will never change. I'm done now, I am ending your entire race, I really don't want to, but if it brings peace, I will do it."

"…What, do you honestly think this is the answer for peace? Destroy humanity because they are fighting? That can't be right, that's why I have to stop you," Zen says, throwing off his goggles.

* * *

Axel and Draco are clashing evenly. They are matching each other punch for punch, kick for kick, and all that. The little boy jumps over Axel, and blasts him in the back with a ki ball, charring the Namekian's shirt. Axel turns around, seeing the kid stick his tongue out at him. Pissed off at the little kid's antics, The Namekian shoots a fire ball, which is easily evaded. A chakram goes through the green one's arm, being thrown so fast it wasn't even visible. Unbeknownst to Draco though, Axel can regenerate, and he regrows his arm.

"Wow, you are pretty good, for a rookie," Draco snaps with a grin.

"Boy, you have any idea what I've been through? I could kill you with my arms tied behind my back!"

"Then do it, I triple dog dare you to," Draco taunts, pointing at Axel's arm.

"Alright fine, give me a rope and I'll do it!"

The boy throws him a rope, "Ok, do it like this…alright, ready to go!"

"This is going to be fun, I can't wait for this," Draco screams, charging at Axel.

* * *

"You really want to go through with this, don't you? I told you, I was your Messiah, but I won't regret killing you all. Anything for peace."

Zen stares him down. "Yeah, I'm ready for the fight of my life. Let's go!"

"…If you insist. Dark Awakening!" A dark aura surrounds the boy and engulfs him, seemingly encasing the warrior in energy.

"What the…what is happening to you? What are you being swallowed by?"

"My name is Ganzo…and I am the Dark Messiah!"

* * *

**There you have it folks, the second saga of Justice Enforcer has begun! I officially welcome you to the Ganzo Saga. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hope you stick around. Also, check out my other DBZ story, "A Tortured Soul", which is a Future Trunks A/U story. In addition to these two stories, I would appreciate if you read and reviewed these author's stories:**

**Kagetoworld**

**Firestorm1991**

**Pointer39**

**And last but not least, the one who beta read this chapter, lucifvegeta! Since he is my FFN papa, and he beta read this chapter, he gets story names! Read:**

**Dragon Ball Z AH: The Atrox Saga**

**When Worlds Collide (written alongside Firestorm1991)**

**The Terror of Mewtwo**

**Anyways, check out these amazing authors, and everyone in the Neo Z Fighters! Read and review everything! But till next we meet, see ya!**


	13. Chapter 10: What's Important To My Heart

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; all credit goes to Akira Toriyama for creating this amazing series and its amazing characters. I only take credit for my OCs._

Chapter 10: What's Important to my Heart

Round two of Axel versus Draco begins now. The Namekian is not allowed to use his arms this time, and to prove that he is going to abide to these rules; he ties his arms behind his back. Draco charges at him and attempts to kick him; Axel quickly maneuvers away from the incoming assault. The young boy throws his chakrams at the Namekian, who is able to duck under them, and hits the kid with a boot to the face. Draco slams against the wall, and looks over to his opponent, who is now surrounded by a ring of fire.

"Let me explain the rules of incineration to you, kid," Axel sarcastically begins.

"What are you talking about?"

"Rule number one: you can't be afraid to walk into the flames," Axel continues, increasing the size of the ring of fire.

"Uh, don't you think that this is a little extreme?" Let asks.

"Let, my amigo, if you can't take the heat, stay off the battlefield," Axel retorts, staring down Draco.

"You think this little fire is going to hurt me? It's not even going to give me a burn mark," Draco taunts, powering up.

"Little brat, I'll tell you rule two then. Rule number two: if you don't want to be burned to a crisp, watch your movements," Axel explains, raising the fire levels even further.

This fire arena is a deadly place to be standing in. If one is to make a false move, he will surely die. However, neither Axel nor Draco fears the searing flames, for completely different reasons. Axel knows that it's his destiny to be one with fire, and if he backs down now, he will fail his entire race. That and, of course, their eternal legacy. Draco has no fear because he knows the limits of the fire, and can surpass them with his own strength. With determination, the boy throws his chakrams, which causes the flames to disappear, but one of his prized possessions, his cherished chakram, is burning to a crisp.

-**Flashback**-

The Marshall Forest. A beautiful forest that once was the birthplace of Kiza, 'The Eagle's Warrior', is now the home of baldheaded eagles. The pride of the eagles, their homeland, is now the guardian of the secret of Kiza. The bird population of the Marshall Forest is grateful for Kiza protecting them for much of his life, so they want to return the favor.

A seven year old boy wearing black cargo pants and a purple T-shirt walks up to the entrance. His brushed down, black hair shines down on his forehead as he looks into the deep forest. The eagles of the forest look at this newcomer, all with malicious intent on their minds. The boy, with a look of loneliness in his eyes, stares at the birds and tries to run past them. The eagles peck at him and they severely hurt the little one, but he is able to make it to the next part of the jungle through sheer determination. He notices a fork in the road, which contains one road that leads to a ladder that goes up, and one that leads to a ladder that goes down. No matter what, the boy's destiny is going to change. The young lad took the path that leads to the ladder that goes up, and with that, his fate was forever molded into a new fate, one of many mysteries and surprises.

Awaiting the boy is a man wearing a Native American poncho sitting on a rock, and two chakrams by his side. His face, covered in tribal markings, stares down the young child. He has a serious appearance, knowing that this would be an important event for himself and the boy for the rest of their lives. The child looks at the man surprisingly, as if he knew who he was. The man's face turns from one of a serious look to a smile, as if he is relieved to see the young boy again.

"Kiza, why are you here now?" the young one asks.

"Isn't it quite obvious, Draco? I am the one who will guide you to your future," Kiza answers sternly.

"What do you mean?"

"You decided to follow the Path of Faith, and these chakrams will be your weapons. You always wanted to be a treasure hunter, right? Think of this as your first successful expedition," Kiza responds with a smile.

"Really? I guess I have to take my new path now, right?" Draco asks with a slight shake in his young voice.

Kiza smiles again, this time much larger. "Yes, just remember this…fight for what's important to your heart."

"What's important…to my heart? What is that?" Draco continues asking.

"I don't know the answer to that, to be honest with you. You have to find it yourself," Kiza tells him.

"But, how can I find it?"

"You have to keep looking for it, eventually you'll find it, and those chakrams are the keys to find them."

-**End of Flashback**-

"Kiza…I finally realize what you meant before you died. I want to defend what you thought was important, all the treasure in the world. Each treasure is a chain to our faith, and we can't break that chain, otherwise we will all be alone, like I am."

Draco watches as the chakram that is burning continues to melt. It pains him that he is losing one of his prized treasures, but he has to accept it. Losing one of his most precious objects is a sacrifice he must make in order to accomplish his new dream. The weapon melts as Axel watches it from the center of the fire arena. The child warrior bows his head down out of respect, as his weapon is now burned, leaving him with one chakram.

"Take the rope off your arms, I want to defeat you fairly now."

"If you insist, I will comply," Axel says, burning the rope off his arms.

Axel shoots a fireball at Draco who is able to roll out of the way. He blasts another ki ball, which Axel counters with a blast of fire. After a smokescreen, Axel appears from it and punches him in the jaw, which sends him crashing to the wall. The boy gets out of it and shoots three ki blasts at Axel, which all connect. Appearing behind the green warrior, Draco stabs Axel in the back with his chakram. As the Namekian falls to his knees, Draco stands above him, pointing his chakram at the neck of Axel.

"Now, let me ask you this Namekian. What is important to your heart?" Draco inquires.

"Important to my heart…"

-**Flashback**-

Planet Namek is a beautiful planet at this time. It's long before Cooler will invade the planet, and it is a peaceful time. The crops are coming in. Water is starting to return to the once barren planet, and most importantly, the green race is able to survive and be a healthy race again. With the village elder watching them, Axel and Nail are fighting in the finals of the Harvest Cup, a tournament held in honor of a great harvest year. The two strongest Namekians are fighting it out to decide who is the strongest of the planet.

Axel charges at Nail, who is standing there in his fighting stance. The younger Namekian tries three quick jabs at Nail, who effortlessly dodges all three of them. He follows with two leg sweeps but Nail jumps into the air to avoid them. After dodging three ki balls, Nail looks over to his student, wondering if he really has improved because of the training they endured together. Axel summons a ring of fire, which surrounds Nail, but quickly disappears. Nail smiles, before kicking his student out of the ring, winning the tournament.

After the tournament, Nail calls Axel to him to talk to him.

"You did great out there today," Nail tells him.

"No I didn't, I totally blew it."

"No you didn't, you showed why we are a proud race," Nail explained, putting his hand on Axel's shoulder.

"Really?"

"Yeah…say, Axel, I wanted to ask you something. What is most important to your heart?" Nail implores.

"I…really don't know, I don't even know what that means to be honest."

Nail smiles at that comment. "I see, maybe you can find it when you forge a new bond with someone. You are a Namekian after all; we are the bridges to real friendship."

"Bridges...to real…friendship?"

"Yeah, talk to the village elder if you want, but you have to find your own interpretation of what I just said," Nail tells him, walking away.

-**End of Flashback**-

"…The thing most important to my heart is…to be a bridge to real friendship!" Axel screams, surrounding himself in fire.

"I see…you also have a reason to fight and to live on. You are just like me, except you aren't alone. I envy you…you have friends who go on awesome adventures with you…even the rarest treasures can't get me friends like that."

"Draco, I am Axel, The Green Dragon! I won't lose here now! Otherwise, I would put shame to my master Nail!" Axel exclaims, standing up again.

"Aniki…"

"Yeah Misora, I'm trying to understand his pain as well," Let mumbles, watching the epic battle.

"Why aren't you stepping in, though? Aren't you strong enough to take kid?" Misora queries.

"It's true, I am strong enough to beat him alone, but this is Axel's battle. He has to do this himself."

Axel takes off his mask, knowing it is useless to wear now. These two stare each other down, and as the flames burn, the treasure of Gerudo Pass awaits the winner. With a look of determination, the two charge at each other and match each attack blow for blow, not being able to decide who is dominating this battle. The two back off, and after another stare down, start shooting ki balls. The ki balls collide and create another smokescreen, twice as big as before. Neither Axel nor Draco can see through it, but with superior ears, Axel hears Draco's movements and gets in a right hook.

After hitting the wall, the young child suddenly remembers his time with Kiza. He remembers how he is supposed to handle someone who fights with fire. He can't be afraid of the fire, and he has to wait for when the fire is at its highest to make his move. The fire eventually rises, and Draco twirls his chakram with such force, it blows the fire away from him and throws his chakram at Axel. The weapon hits Axel's shoulder and pierces it, and is quickly kicked by Draco, who appears behind him. Taking the projectile, the boy allows his opponent to get up one more time.

"You disappoint me; you aren't putting your proverbial 'all' into this battle."

Axel pants as he talks. "I will shut you up, once…and for all."

The two warriors dash for each other one last time. They both are out of energy, not being able to produce ki or fire. This one attack will decide who gets the treasure; this one blow will prove who is worthy. The students of Kiza and Nail put their masters' words to their respective determinations, and will not let them down. Each warrior believes that what is true to their own hearts is the most important thing in the universe. Each fist connects with the opposing warrior's face, and both warriors are sent flying. They are both lying on the ground trying to stand up again. After three minutes of struggling, they both are standing up, clearly exhausted.

"Congratulations kid, you beat me," Axel admitted, falling on his back.

"I…did it. I can claim the Key of Fortune, the treasure of the Gerudo Pass, now," Draco happily exclaims, taking the key in the center of the room.

"You fought well Axel, no need to be ashamed," Let consoles, looking at his fallen comrade and friend.

"Aniki, he's so alone…he's only fighting for what's important to his heart. He can't live on like this," Misora tells him with a sad expression.

"Yeah…but what can we do?" Let asks, putting Axel on his shoulder as Draco escapes from the dungeon.

* * *

"So, your name is Ganzo? And if you're the Dark Messiah, you might want to save yourself from hatred, because you're getting swallowed by it," Zen snaps, powering up again.

"Zen of the Justice Enforcers, it's time for judgment. Your sentence is death."

The two warriors blast a ki beam, causing a huge explosion.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading the chapter! Things are heating up now that Zen and Ganzo are getting ready for round two. I personally like the Kiza and Draco backstory and hope you enjoy it, because that's going to be the next special, though it won't be released for awhile. Also, I am taking fan art, though I doubt anyone wants to make me any…**

**Anyway, time for shoutouts! Check out Firestorm1991's, Kagetoworld's, and FinalFlashX's stories! And of course the beta reader for this chapter: lucifvegeta!**

**His stories are:**

**Dragonball Z AH: The Atrox Saga**

**When Worlds Collide (collab with Firestorm1991)**

**The Terror of Mewtwo (I made that cover :D)**

**Finally, check out A Tortured Soul, a Future Trunks A/U by yours truly, me! Well, I've wasted enough of your time, till next we meet, fare**well!


	14. Chapter 11: True Terror

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, all credit goes to Akira Toriyama for this amazing series and characters and Funimation for licensing it. _

Chapter 11: True Terror

The two beams clash and cause a huge explosion. As a smokescreen appears, the fighters begin shooting ki balls at each other as they run throughout the mountains. Each orb of ki causes a formation to crumble, and causes more hazards for the other to dodge. The rocks fall down at an incredible pace, making it very hard for Zen to shoot ki balls and dodge at the same time. Ganzo however, is effortlessly dodging the falling rocks and can still shoot the ki balls with amazing force and accuracy. These two are showing what ki can really do to this world; it really is a destructive force. This energy is destroying something as rugged as the Azul Mountains, so these two are ki manipulating masters, and know how to use it. There is a standstill for a moment, with Ganzo staring down Zen.

"You're pretty good, you know. Maybe you are as skilled as you say you are," Zen retorted, getting in a fighting stance.

"I don't listen to sinners like you, the time for your death is now," Ganzo answered, powering up again.

"I thought so, but I'm done holding back too," Zen replied, a white aura surrounding him.

The two dash for their opponent, grasping each other's hands in a power test, and cause a crater to appear where they are standing. Hopping off the ground, Zen kicks the Dark Messiah in the gut, sending him into a rock formation. Ganzo calmly steps out of the formation, having no damage except for a few dirt marks visible. He slowly walks towards the Justice Enforcer, with Zen slowly backing away from him. Eventually, Ganzo decides to charge, and nails Zen with a boot to the face. Quickly disappearing, he appears behind Zen and hammers him to the ground. Picking him up, Ganzo performs a quick flurry of blows, which sends Zen back to the ground. He coughs up some blood, but is able to stand again, only for Ganzo to punch him in the jaw, which sends him flying into the sky.

Zen stops in midair, looking at the boy who is trying to kill him. He blasts two ki balls at his foe, who protects himself with a dark shield. Appearing behind Ganzo, Zen tries to kick him, but all he hits is an afterimage. From above, the Dark Messiah stomps on Zen's back, which sends him crashing to the ground. He stands above the fallen opponent, and blasts him with a purple ki beam, which sends Zen going five feet underground. Trying to jab his gut, Ganzo misses the Justice Enforcer, who follows up the dodge with a roundhouse kick to the head, which is quickly followed by three ki balls. The orbs of ki all connect and hit the foe in the back, which pushes him back. Ganzo looks up at his foe again, still showing his depressed face.

"You know you brought this upon yourself. I didn't want to bring judgment upon you, but you refused to repent your sinful ways, and now, you must amend for your sins," Ganzo announced, moving his arms apart as he talked.

Zen spits and begrudgingly responds, "If being someone who believes in what's right is a sin…then I'm going to HFIL, just got to watch out for those…ogres."

"You think your beliefs are right? You disgust me you stupid fool. You preach about justice, and not wanting to fight, but you are a hypocrite. You wanted to fight me for you 'precious' Earth, but you really just wanted to fight me because you know NOTHING about me. I'm done though, this fight is over. I am out of here," Ganzo told Zen, attempting to fly away.

"Hold it; you aren't going anywhere until we're done!"Zen yelled, holding onto Ganzo's ankle.

"Let go of me, I am through with this useless fighting, there's no point to this!"

Zen throws Ganzo down to the ground and replies, "I told you, I was going to stop you and I meant it, you have to die now."

"I said stop, I am done with this, go away!" Ganzo yelled, trying to stand up.

"You will never escape here, this ends now."

"YES, YES IT WILL! I WILL END YOUR SINFUL LIFE, NOW!" Ganzo snapped, a dark aura completely surrounding not only himself, but Zen as well.

"What the hell…" Zen didn't finish his sentence.

* * *

"Tapion, you felt that too, didn't you?" Dende asked.

"Yeah, I'll handle it; just continue watching over the six-star ball, alright?"

"I will, just hurry before Zen dies! He has no idea how powerful this guy really is!" Dende told him.

Tapion flies off the lookout, heading towards Zen's location. He had to hurry, if he didn't, his comrade would die. He is thinking about Ganzo as he is flying. He is quite an enigma, preaches about peace, he doesn't want to fight, has this dark power…he is an interesting case. Tapion has to handle this case with care, as he doesn't want to upset Ganzo, but he doesn't want Zen to die either. Thinking about it though wouldn't help either, so the Konat speeds up, leaving a blue aura stream behind him.

"Zen, please don't die on me…"

* * *

Deep within a tropical forest, a man is walking through the shadows. He has a gigantic sword, possibly eight feet tall, on his back. It is wrapped in bandages to cover and preserve the sword so it doesn't get any pollen on it. His long black hair was let down, his bangs going over his eyes. He is wearing a sleeveless shirt and camouflage pants, as well as black boots. The most distinguishing thing however, was that he had a scar over his right eye, causing it to be internally shut. He feels a dark power and lets out a sigh.

"So the time has come…I must go now."

* * *

Zen is lying on the ground, not moving from that position. Ganzo is staring at the sky, crying again. His purple hair is covering his red eyes, but sorrow is clearly visible in them. He falls to his knees and begins crying over his opponent. The Dark Messiah is truly sorry for his actions, and prays for forgiveness, knowing what he did is wrong.

As Ganzo was about to speed up in the air and fly away, he is suddenly stopped by something. As he looks down, he notices a green aura surrounding his left foot. What the hell is this, and where did it come from? Ganzo keeps on trying to fly away, but is unable to because of that strange aura. It eventually surrounds him, and sends the Dark Messiah to the ground. After the warrior stands up crashing to the Earth, Ganzo notices his former opponent holding his hand…surrounded by a green aura.

"What the hell is this?" Ganzo asked.

"I hope you like this little surprise. I have the ability known as telekinesis, passed down from the Kame School once every fifty years. I won't lose now, so you might as well die here," Zen replied, trying to stand up again.

Ganzo's tears fall down his face even faster as he yells, "Why do you insist on fighting me?! I don't want to fight! The reason I do is because you force me too! That is why humanity must die, everyone is exactly like you!"

"I…can't…let you…kill everyone, I WILL stop you!" Zen replied, not wanting to back down.

"I will show you _**true terror **_mortal, prepare for Hell," Ganzo said, a devilish aura surrounding him now.

"Go ahead and try, I bet you can't move one inch," Zen snorted, surrounding Ganzo with the green aura once again.

The Dark Messiah stops in place when the aura surrounds him. With pure evil in his eyes, he powers up, his purple aura now a crimson red. He overpowers his opponent's grasp, and dashes towards Zen, punching him in the face. He crashes through multiple rock formations, blood running down his face. Ganzo slowly walks toward the Justice Enforcer, each step making Zen's heart beat faster. This truly was the end, Zen lost, and is about to die. With a purple ki ball forming in his hand, Ganzo is about to blast it into Zen's mouth when a tornado comes in between the two and makes the Dark Messiah move a few feet back. Once the tornado stops, a green figure appears, and stands up from his kneeling position, and stares down Ganzo.

"Who are you, and why the hell did you interrupt my trial for his judgment?"

"My name is Pikkon, and I will defeat you here, right now," the green figure answers.

* * *

"Who's this new power? I have to hurry up, or else Zen is as good as dead!" Tapion yelled, flying even faster now.

* * *

Two hours have passed since Pikkon appeared. Ganzo already left after regaining his senses and felt Pikkon's power. Zen has finally awoken and is now staring down the mysterious warrior. He is wearing a tunic, white pants, and some kind of hat. He may look ridiculous, but Pikkon is really powerful, possibly even stronger than Let.

"So you have awakened…my name is Pikkon."

Zen sits up and weakly replies, "…Zen, that's my name."

"I'm glad you're up now Zen, I was getting worried."

"Tapion? What are you doing here?" Zen asked.

"I came to help you fend off your foe, but this kind sire beat me to it," the Konat replied.

"So what are you doing here anyway Pikkon, you don't look like you come from Earth."

The green warrior nodded, "You are correct. I come from a planet from the West Galaxy known as Restro. We are distant relatives of the Yardrats of the North Galaxy, so I know their most sacred technique, Instant Transmission, though not as skilled at it as they are. I came here to fight the man who destroyed Utopia, Son Let, but it looks like we have to handle this problem first."

"Yeah, what is Let doing anyway? He should have been here by now." Zen asked.

"He is with Misora and Dende, tending to Axel's injuries from fighting a boy named Draco," Tapion answered.

"We must explain this to them, grab on to my shoulder, I will take you to them," Pikkon ordered, standing up.

The two Justice Enforcers hold onto his shoulder while Pikkon puts two fingers on his forehead. Pikkon focuses in order to find Let's ki, but is having a hard time noticing it. Noticing two large powerlevels at Dende's Lookout, Pikkon decides to teleport there, where he finds Misora and Let watching over the temple.

"Zen, Tapion, and who are you?" Let asked, shocked at the appearance of the trio.

"Let I presume? We have to talk about something right now," Pikkon told him, Let's face turning serious all of a sudden.

* * *

"I have the keys, are you sure this is right Ganzo?"

"Yes Draco, this is the way to ultimate treasure. As long as we have these keys, we can unlock the Gates of Heaven. Kiza would be proud of you," Ganzo replied.

The boy sighs, not knowing what to say, "I guess you're right, Kiza wanted me to be the best I could be and being the best treasure hunter means I'm doing the best I can."

"So let's get ready for part two of our plan then. We will release the ultimate treasure…and save humanity. Now Draco, are you sure you want to go through with this? I won't force you if you don't want to."

"I'll do it, I want Kiza's legacy to last forever, and it will if I can claim the greatest treasure ever. Let's go on to the next phase," Draco told Ganzo, wanting to hurry.

"Hold it; we have to wait two months for the Gates of Heaven to open. We will lay low for now. We have to make sure we don't screw this up," the older boy replied, walking up stairs towards the gate.

"Kiza…I will make you proud!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it, the end of the Ganzo v.s Zen fight. Bet I surprised you with Pikkon! C'mon, I know I did. In this story, Pikkon died from an Arcosian (not Frieza, Cold, or Cooler, which means one other person you know of :D) and came back to life from Restro's dragonballs. He went through West Kai's training and knows all of his anime and movie techniques, with the addition of Instant Transmission. Also, Draco and Ganzo are revealed to be working together, what is phase two of their plan? Plus, who is the man that was in the forest? I bet you all know who it is, but don't put your guess in your review, PM me your guess if you really want me to tell you if you're right. And finally…shoutouts!**

**Read Firestorm1991, Kagetoworld, pointer39, and FinalFlashX's stories, they are all awesome! Also, he didn't beta read this chapter, but I owe a lot of thanks to him for helping me so much lucifvegeta! Read his stories:**

**Dragon Ball Z AH: The Atrox Saga (Do not read at this time though, he is in the middle of rewriting all of the chapters minus 14 and 15, come back to this one, it will be awesome when it's done :)**

**When Worlds Collide (collab with Firestorm1991)**

**The Terror of Mewtwo (I made the cover :D)**

**Finally, recently Kagetoworld and I decided to do a mini collab so Let is going to appear in Kageto: The Saiyan Supreme and Fate Protectors! I am really excited for this since Kageto is an amazing writer and it is really an honor to work with someone of his caliber. So, be sure to check that out, I know I will! P.S Go read and review his stories!**

**P.S.S Go read and review this story and A Tortured Soul, I would appreciate it**

**P.S.S.S Sorry for this really long A/N, it's finally over though! See you all next time!**


	15. Chapter 12: My Mokuteki

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; all credit goes to Akira Toriyama for creating this amazing series and its amazing characters. I only take credit for my OCs._

Chapter 12: My Mokuteki

"Wait, there's someone that's even stronger than Let running around Earth?!" Axel asked Pikkon, shocked.

"Yes, and he was the one who left Zen in a near death state," Pikkon responded.

"My god…how are we suppose to beat this demon?!" Axel questioned, fear in his voice.

"Axel, relax. It's all going to work out in the end, we will stop him before he completes his plan," Let reassured, a smile on his face.

"How are you so calm at a time like this?! We are facing death in the eyes and you say crap like 'it's going to work out in the end'?! News flash Let, it won't work out; we are all screwed!" Axel yelled.

"Axel, I have faith that we have the power to defeat this Ganzo guy, I will never lose to someone that hurt my friend," Let replied.

"Let…you are a foolish child. Look at what he did to Zen! He's not going to be able to fight for four months! There is no way in hell that we can stand up to him! This isn't like Hirudegarn, we can't rely on Tapion's sword to slay this demon. He is on a completely different level compared to him, and even by some miracle we are stronger than him, how the hell do we find him?!" Axel barked.

"That's how," Let calmly stated as the wind begins to blow as Ganzo's voice begins to be projected around the world.

* * *

Ganzo, using the power that the Gate of Heaven alones projects, stands majestically in front of the gate and begins to form a throne in front of the gate. With Draco by his side, Ganzo begins his announcement by greeting everybody in the world. After the introduction is over, the Dark Messiah's face turns serious and begins talking about what he wants the whole world to know.

"Greetings my friends, my name is Ganzo and I was your Messiah. With the power I've been entrusted with by God, I will end your pitiful race and bring salvation to you stupid mortals. If you dare try to oppose me, I will wait for you in front of the Gate of Heaven located in Xavier's Castle. You have two months before I commit mass genocide on your pitiful race. I hope one of you can defeat me or else."

* * *

The wind blows normal once again as Ganzo's message echoes in the minds of everyone standing on Dende's Lookout. They only have two months before the Gate of Heaven opens and Ganzo begins to commit mass genocide on the human race. They only have two months to get strong enough to defeat the Dark Messiah and prevent the gates from opening. Axel falls on his knees in despair for there is no way that they can get strong enough to defeat Ganzo in two months. It's just so…hopeless.

"Come on man, get up. We can pull through this; we can get strong enough to beat him if we train enough," Let confidently announced.

"How in the living hell are we suppose to get strong enough to kill this bastard?! We only have two months; we have no chance at all!" Axel yelled.

"Axel, I told you this already; everything is going to work out. We have the power to beat him; all we need is to have faith." Let reassured his friend.

"How though?! How on Earth do you have that smile and how can you actually believe we can win?!"

"It's real simple actually. The reason why I'm so confident is…because it's my _mokuteki_." **(#1)**

* * *

Ganzo sits upon his throne; with his eyes now closed and showing a dark world to the Dark Messiah. A black aura surrounds Ganzo as a worried Draco watches him from a nearby rock. It appears as if Ganzo is mediating, but he is really trying to enter his subconscious to speak with something that has been bothering his brain since his awakening. The time to confront it is now, when the Justice Enforcers are preparing for the two months to pass to stop him. Finally, after five minutes pass, the Dark Messiah successfully enters his subconscious; ready to confront his problem.

Ganzo is standing in an almost completely empty throne room; the only other person in the room is a man that looks almost exactly like the Dark Messiah. The two are very similar with the only difference being that the one sitting on the throne had grey skin, completely red eyes, white hair, black jacket with a white lightning bolt, and grey pants. It's as if Ganzo is staring into a mirror…a mirror that doesn't have any ideas about light rays of color.

"Ah, so how you doing Champ? I hope you didn't mind me using your body for my own nefarious needs. I would do it myself, but I'm kind of one hundred percent spirit and zero percent body," the spirit on the throne announced.

"So you're the one that's possessed me. Why did you need my body to complete your mission?" Ganzo questioned.

"A name would have helped, thank you very much. My name is Början **(#2)**, and I am welcomed to make your body my home. You know what they say, what's yours is mine, and what's mine is mine," Början replied.

"I am Ganzo. Now again, why did you decide to use me as your host?" Ganzo demanded.

"The darkness in your heart, your will for peace; both of these are very helpful in my plan. Both of these things create something that makes it very easy to manipulate your weak jelly heart. Human hearts are made of gelatin correct?"

"So pretty much; I'm your puppet now…" Ganzo started.

"Do not weep little doggy. I can grant you your true desire of peace; just obey every one of my commands," Början reassured.

"You admit to possessing me yet you still think that you can convince me to surrender to you?" Ganzo sarcastically asked.

"Pretty much, for I can do whatever I please anyway; so I would bow down to my power if I were you," Början commanded.

"What if I say no?" Ganzo asked.

"Believe me boy, you don't want to know. I'll just say that I would enslave the Earth and make all the humans bow down to me," Början admitted.

"…Alright, I'll obey your every command; I'll do it for the people of Earth. I am willing to die to save them, just promise me you won't kill them," Ganzo pleaded as he knees down.

"They have two months, just like I said before. They should consider themselves lucky; I could just slay them all now," Början answered.

"Damn it…I failed them then, I couldn't save them!" Ganzo yelled as he pounds his fist into the ground.

"For now though, your soul and body must enter a slumber for the next two months, you will awaken in time for the Gate of Heaven's opening, so don't worry about that," Början stated.

"A…slumber? I see…so you can obtain full control over this."

"You are getting the program now. I am in complete control; so I wouldn't try to resist. I'll even allow you to call for any help. Go ahead, I'll send your spirit to request for help; I'm that much of a benevolent ruler," Början told him as the spirit of Ganzo disappears from the throne room.

* * *

"Your…mokuteki? What do you mean by that? What is your mokuteki?" Axel asked.

"I always look to the positive side of life and use the positive side of my emotions to strengthen my attacks. Pretty much; I believe everything is going to work out and that belief gives me my strength. I won't back down from this fight and we will win," Let proclaimed as he now sees the world as a white dimension.

* * *

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. I assume you are the one known as Let, am I correct?"

"So you are the one known as Ganzo. Well, you did pick the right one; I'm Let. How did you know my name though?" Let asked the spirit.

"It was in the heart of the one known as Zen. His heart kept saying '_Even if I lose; Let will stop him' _or '_I will guide the way so Let can defeat him_.' He has such high faith in you," Ganzo's spirit replied.

"I see; so what do you want with me?" Let questioned.

"Well, as you can feel; I'm only here in spirit. My body is currently in a deep sleep on the throne of Xavier's Castle. In two months, I will reawaken as a new being as there is someone called Början in control now. He is the reason why I assaulted Zen; the reason why I am like this now; the reason why I said I would commit mass genocide! I only want pace for the residents of Earth; so I beg of you, and I don't care what happens to me, but please save them from the evil I will become!" Ganzo begging, tears flowing from his face.

"I will save them…" Let started.

"Thank you Le…"

"…As well as you. I will save everyone from Början," Let announced.

"Are you…serious?" Ganzo questioned.

"Yeah, I am, I won't go back on my mokuteki. I will believe in myself and carry the burden of your shoulders and put it on mine. You did your job, but you don't have to worry about it now because I will finish what you started," Let replied.

"…You've given me a new hope. Thank you for everything Let; I believe…no, I know you will save everyone. I'll be waiting for that day," Ganzo proudly announced as his spirit fades away.

* * *

Let returns to reality, everyone that is on Dende's Lookout staring at him. He walks up to Axel and puts his hand on the Namekian's shoulder. The wind blows in Let's hair as the quarter Saiyan looks into the eyes of his best friend. The free sky and its clouds fly in the majestic heavens as Axel looks up to Let before lowering his head.

"They say when two people who are at a high enough level of strength and honor have exchanged contact before; they can read the other's heart with the slightest touch. Can you read my heart Axel?"

"…Yeah, thank you Let. I gave up too fast; we have to get stronger for Ganzo…for everyone on Earth!" Axel proclaimed, crying from Let's words.

"Aniki…you can always create a miracle; can't you?" Misora asked her brother.

"I don't know to be honest. People just seem to have faith in me…it's weird," Let admitted.

"I think I can tell you why. Based on what I've seen and heard; you've made blessings come out of hopeless situations. You have some kind of gift that can create a new hope in people," Pikkon explained.

"Well whatever it is, I'm glad I have that kind of impact on people. We need it for training," Let announced.

"What are we doing for training anyway?" Jin asked.

"You, Axel, Pikkon, and Tapion are going to train in the Rage Temple under its harsh lightning environment," Let responded.

"What about you and Misora?" Tapion questioned.

"The two of us are going to train in the…Hyperbolic Time Chamber since the two of us are the only ones who can handle the gravity," Let answered.

"Really? It's that intense and how did you even find out about it?" Jin questioned again.

"When I became a Justice Enforcer, Dende told me about it and not to use it unless it's a desperate time, and yes, you would die from the gravity. Answer all your questions yet?"

"Well, I don't have any left so I guess. Let's go everyone," Jin ordered as everyone else follows him to the Rage Temple.

* * *

Let and Misora walk into the temple on top of Dende's Lookout to prepare for their training from Hell to get strong enough to defeat Början two months from now. They walk down stairs that go down but in reality actually goes upstairs. They pass by hourglasses and stone panels depicting Namekian symbols as well as Japanese kanji. After walking for about a minute; the two arrive to the door that leads into the Dimension of Time. With a worried look, Misora looks over to her brother.

"Aniki…if Axel can't survive this gravity; what makes you think I can? The pop star questioned.

"To be honest…I was kind of lying. If I told them the truth, well that would interfere with my real reason for training with you."

"What's the real reason for you training me then?"

Let smiles before answering, "We're going to make you a Super Saiyan. How does that sound?"

* * *

**(#1) Mokuteki is Japanese for purpose. Pretty much, Let is saying that his mokuteki is the way that he lives life and his beliefs**

**(#2) Borjan is Swedish for beginning, I don't know why I named him that...just seemed to fit. **

* * *

**A/N: Welp, finally finished the new chapter! I apologize for this chapter being mainly dialogue but I needed plot development this chapter, and some possible character revelation for Let, Ganzo, and Axel. Most importantly though, we got the real main antagonist revealed…Början! He's supposed to think he is a king yet have some humor, hope that worked out good. Anyway, Misora begins her training to become a Super Saiyan! Will she be able to do it? Will the Justice Enforcers and Pikkon be able to defeat Början? Well you got to read on for that answer, so hope to see you next time!**

**Recommend Authors:**

**Kagetoworld, Firestorm1991, pointer39, Full Power, Final FlashX's stories. Also read these stories by lucifvegeta:**

**Dragon Ball Z AH: The Atrox Saga (Do not read at this time though, he is in the middle of rewriting all of the chapters minus 14 and 15, come back to this one, it will be awesome when it's done :)**

**When Worlds Collide (collab with Firestorm1991)**

**The Terror of Mewtwo (I made the cover :D)**

**Finally read A Tortured Soul by yours truly; I'd really appreciate the R&Rs (read and reviews)**


	16. Chapter 13: A New Road

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; all credit goes to Akira Toriyama for creating this amazing series and its amazing characters. I only take credit for my OCs._

Chapter 13: A New Road

* * *

"In the name of Lord Glaze; we will take your planet and add it to the Glaze Empire!"

"Please…I beg of you to let our people leave in peace. We will do whatever you want; just leave the people of Trax out of it," the Trax king pleads.

The solider of Lord Glaze as well as his underlings all laugh at this ridiculous request from this planet's emperor. They are extremely foolish; in fact you can say they act quite childish. They have known as people who decide which planet to conquer by immature tactics like flipping a coin. Despite their childish nature though; they are feared throughout the galaxy as some of Lord Glaze's strongest mercenaries in his entire army. The only known underling of Glaze that is stronger than all of them is the Silent Warrior and the right hand man of the tyrant himself, Kira**(#1)**.

After a purple ki blast goes through the Trax king's stomach, the leader of Glaze's forces that invaded Trax claims this planet in honor of their leader. The Glaze Empire grows in size because of this; which means the soldiers will be paid handsomely for this successful mission. After admiring their work, the soldiers decide to burn the king's castle to show that Trax is no longer a free kingdom and they must now admire their one true king; Glaze.

* * *

"So this is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber…it's so huge," Misora announces, looking at the whole white dimension as she walks around.

Misora is right to claim that the Dimension of Time is huge. As a matter of fact; huge doesn't even do this place the justice. It is the size of Earth and its gravity is ten times as strong as the gravity on the blue planet. It's void of life, which makes this an ideal location to train for people who don't want to accidently hurt people while training. The most intriguing part however is obviously the way time flows in this area. Time flows very quickly in this dimension compared to Let and Misora's home as one year in here only equals one day on Earth, the perfect amount of time for Misora to obtain the legendary status of Super Saiyan.

"I wouldn't wander to far Misora. You would die since this place is as big as Earth and only has one-fourth as much air," Let explains.

"Are you serious Aniki?" Misora questions; turning to her brother.

"Dende told me everything he knows about his place from the knowledge he obtained from the previous Guardian of Earth**(#2)**. I didn't want Axel or Jin going in here because not only would they interfere with our training, but because they would go insane if they stayed here for a whole year," Let answers as he sits down.

"Why are you sitting? I thought we were going to train," Misora complains to her brother.

"We can't really start unless you're a Super Saiyan, but don't worry about it. I'll help you out as much as possible," Let reassures his sister.

"Alright, I guess it's time I get started then," Misora states as she begins to power up.

"_Alright Misora; it's time you push yourself beyond your normal limits. You have even more potential than I do; I can feel it…this should be child's play for you. Good luck Sis."_

* * *

"Welcome to la Casat del Jin," Jin proudly states as he lands in front of the Rage Temple.

"Uh, Jin…I think you should learn Spanish before trying that again," Axel mumbles as he lands behind the Android.

Pikkon and Tapion shortly descend to the ground and also arrive to the Rage Temple. This temple is anything but beautiful; as it is in a mountainous area where there is no forest or river in sight. Despite that however; this kind of environment is perfect for training. The lighting the Rage Temple usually generates also doesn't cause any damage to the environment as no one inhabits in these mountains…an absolutely flawless temple design.

"Alright, here's how the training is going to work. Tapion, you're going to be training with Jin while I work with Axel. Since the most intense conditions we are going to get is the occasional lightning strike, we are going to have to fight with the person that will push us to the farthest," Pikkon explains as he walks towards Jin and Axel.

"I got a question though. Why did Let want us to train here? Why couldn't we go in that Room of Spirit and Time**(#3)**thing?" Jin asks.

"Jin…you have no idea," Axel answers.

"Like you do?"

"I actually do. Let has a plan and we can't be a part of it if we are in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with them and I believe that it will work. Let is my best bud after all," Axel announces.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Nope. Pikkon you ready for some training?" Axel asks as he turns to Pikkon.

"Yes; the time to train is now…begin!" Pikkon yells as he charges towards Axel.

* * *

Draco walks out of Xavier's Castle to look for any nearby dungeons that can hold valuable treasures and to think if what he is doing is really the right thing to do. Början promises to spare him, but what's the point of being spared if you are all alone? Draco really wants to rebel against Början for hurting his "friend" Ganzo, but he just doesn't have the courage to do so. Ever since Kiza's death, Draco has been too afraid to try to stand up for himself. That's how he ends up in situations like these; Draco refuses to fight for himself and lets everyone walk all over him. Draco feels that he's going to let everyone down because he thinks he's so…weak.

Draco is out of the castle; leaving Ganzo defenseless…or at least he will be if Början isn't producing a barrier around the throne his slave is sleeping on. As the ten year old boy is walking around the ruins that make up the courtyard, a mysterious man wearing a cloak appears before him. The enigma is carrying an eight foot long sword that is wrapped in bandages on his back with little to no effort. The treasure hunter is in shock of the appearance of someone that is actually able to wield a sword that big. Trying to calm the boy down, the man takes off his hood and reveals his face. He looks to be about twenty with wild black hair and a scar over his right eye. He lets out a smile as he finally reveals his identity; happy he no longer needs to hide it.

"Wh-wh-what are you?!" Draco asks as he falls on the ground.

"Don't be afraid. I'm just a wanderer who is looking for the right time to return to his friends. I'm not here to attack you or your master…yet," the mystery man answers.

"Well…what's your name then?" Draco questions, he is still scared for his life.

"My name? I would honestly prefer if you forget once you hear it since it brings terror to those who know my father. I am the son of Broly, a Saiyan that only the Destiny Guardian, Goku**(#4)**, could defeat. My name is…Wiler."

"Well Wiler, why are you here?" Draco asks, continuing to interrogate Wiler.

"I noticed that someone seemed to be struggling with what to do next, and since you are the only conscious person in that castle…I'm assuming it's you," Wiler responds.

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine!" Draco yells, lying through his teeth.

"You're standing at a crossroad; not knowing which way to go…aren't you? Wiler asks.

"How did…" Draco starts.

"I can tell from your face that you are trying your best to not tell me the truth. It's alright; don't bother because the truth will only hurt you. I'll tell you this nugget of wisdom however. I was a lot like you…I was also standing at a crossroad wondering what to do next. I was too weak to return to my friends, so I went on a journey to grow up. I'm still not strong enough to go back to them. However, I chose to walk down a path that will lead me to the strength I need to protect my friends…a new road."

"A...new…road?" Draco curiously repeats.

As the boy repeats what the son of Broly just said, the wind blows in Wiler's hair as he looks to the sky. Are the words that this Saiyan speak correct? Will finding a new road to walk really help him find a reason to gain courage? Is this really the right way to think? No…Draco can't think like this…yet, he's just not ready for this. As Draco looks up; he notices that Wiler is now gone and he is standing in the courtyard alone.

"Kiza…do you want me to walk a new road?"

* * *

Misora is trying to become a Super Saiyan as Let watches her. Her ki is increasing and her energy is rising, but it seems that she just can't channel the two together and forge them to create the level of skill needed to become the warrior of legend. She gets closer every time, that much is true. However; it seems as if she can't get anywhere at this rate. Every time she gets closer…she is getting blocked by a wall that is bigger than before. The only reason why she's continuing to try is because Let is there to encourage her to keep trying. She isn't going to quit as long as her brother had faith in her; which leads her to try again.

"_Misora is getting closer after every failed attempt. Her hair is starting to glow gold and her eyes are starting to turn green. I think after a few more tries…she's going to get it; which means I have to start getting ready for the real training."_

Misora's aura flares and shows a golden color before returning to its normal white color. She falls down due to exhaustion and is starting to sweat and pant. This intense training combined with the higher gravity and less air is starting to make Misora feel light headed. She looks over to Let who stands up and begins to stretch his arms.

"Hey Aniki; I have to ask you this. How did you turn into a Super Saiyan without this level of struggling or training?" Misora questions.

"There are a couple of reasons for this. First and foremost, I was in a real life situation that enraged me; it's definitely easier when you experience the real thing then having to simulate it. The second reason is the most important reason though, so you can't forget it. Do you want to hear it?" Let explains as he starts his explanation.

"Of course Aniki; I have to figure out the secret to becoming a Super Saiyan," Misora answers.

"Alright, here we go then. The second reason that I became a Super Saiyan was my will to protect everyone. My determination created a new power inside of me that my rage could release. You know I'm willing to protect everyone with all that I have…but you care about every living being on Earth even more than I do; which is why you have even more potential than I do. I have faith that you can do this…that's what a good big brother is for right?"

"Right! I'll definitely become a Super Saiyan. I won't let all of my friends or the people of Earth down!" Misora confidently replies as she goes back to training.

* * *

Jin and Tapion are sparring outside of the Rage Temple as Pikkon is telling Axel how to perform the Blazing Shoot. Dodging a fist charged by lightning; Tapion nails Jin in the chest with a blue ki blast and sends him back a few feet. As Tapion begins to blast a ki beam at the Android; Jin appears behind the Konat and connects with a roundhouse kick. As the brave hero stands up again, he gets hammered by a forearm that is surrounded by lightning. The Android disappears again, but this time Tapion is able to see him and blasts a ki blast at Jin. The two stare each other down as they start round two of their sparring.

"Alright Axel; you mastered the Burning Zephyr but you can't seem to get the Blazing Shoot. You can't be afraid of the fire; you have to overcome it in order to master the Blazing Shoot. Let's try one more time from the start…go Axel," Pikkon orders.

Axel takes a deep breath before attempting to use Blazing Shoot again. With Pikkon watching him; Axel powers up again and is surrounded by the flames that this technique produces. The Namekian has successfully completed the hard part! All he needs to do now is be able to move around in order to be able to actually use this technique. The Restroian's smile quickly disappears though as Axel's eyes begin to turn bloodshot red and lose their pupils. The Demon of the Flame appears again and once again is possessing Axel! Pikkon goes into a fighting pose as Axel begins to surround himself with a ring of fire.

"Axel; I don't know what's happening to you, but I will snap some sense back into you," Pikkon declares as he powers up.

"Bring it on then. I'll bring the boom into this fight!"

The two dash towards each other and begin their battle.

* * *

Ganzo's spirit returns to the throne room the one known as Början is using as his main hub of operation. The spirit stands from the throne and begins to walk around the one that has sworn allegiance to him. The one who has come to save the humans knees before Början and looks up to him with a smile on his face, a smile that make the evil spirit laugh manically. As Början continues to laugh, Ganzo just keeps grinning because of his faith in Let.

"Ganzo, my pack mule, why are you so happy? I mean you should rejoice that you will finally become a god once you awaken, but I didn't realize that you finally accepted your fate," Början states.

"That's not why I'm smiling. The reason why I'm so happy is because there's someone out there who's going to stop you. Sure he's not strong enough yet, but in two months I guarantee that he will stop your plans somehow. He's the Warrior of Faith, Son Let!"

"Warrior of Faith? Ha, keep telling yourself those fairy tales boy; I'm sure you need some way of keeping yourself together. As of now though; you are MY property and you are going to sit your ass down on this throne and like. Am I clear?

"Crystal," Ganzo replies as he sits on the throne.

"Good…now then; let's begin," Början orders as he steps in front of Ganzo's spirit.

* * *

"_Let…I'll be waiting!"_

Let and Misora have been training for five Earth hours now. After over one thirty failed attempts; Misora has finally done it! She has finally become a Super Saiyan! Let hugs his little sister, proud that she has finally reached the next level. The celebrations are cut short however as Let also becomes a Super Saiyan as well. He looks down at Misora as his face turns serious all of a sudden.

"Alright Misora, it's time for the real training to begin. We have over fifteen hours left before we leave and we are going to train so that Super Saiyan feels like our natural form. If we are going to beat this foe, we can't feel exhaustion from using Super Saiyan or waste any time powering up. This is honestly the best root to defeating him. So if you're ready; let's get started Misora."

Misora nods in approval, "Alright, so how we do start?"

"We are going to have to go back to basics. For the next ten hours; we're going to do push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, and all that good stuff. After that, we will go to actual sparring and fight each other for five hours. Finally, we're going to rest up for the last four hours and head out. That sound good Sis?"

"Is this really going to be enough Aniki? I don't really think we should be resting for four hours…"

"Like a cloud, you got to go with the flow. If someone enrages them; the heavens begin to rain down upon us. It's the same thing for living beings. We got to relax or we are going to make blood pour down into the heavens. We don't have to push ourselves in order to get stronger; that's the cheap way out. We're still honorable warriors…so we should do it the right way; with hard work. Hard work always mean we should get a break right?"

"Yeah…you're Aniki. Let's get started then!"

"_Man that girl is so excited. Someday she's going to leave me in the dust, but for now…I can't let her get ahead of me!"_

"You're so slow Aniki!" Misora teases as she starts doing push-ups.

"Nice try Misora, but I'm still the top dog and I'm not ready to lose my title yet!" Let replies as he's real training starts now.

* * *

**Italics mean thoughts, making that clear now.**

**#1 ****-Kira is Japanese for killer**

**#2****-Refering to Kami, will be explained in a special**

**#3****-Reference to the English manga name**

**#4- Will be explained in a later special why his name is Goku**

**A/N: Well that's chapter 13 for you folks! The big reveal of the chapter…Wiler's back! Well, I'll see you all next time since I can't really think of anything :)**


	17. Chapter 14: Two Months

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; all credit goes to Akira Toriyama for creating this amazing series and its amazing characters. I only take credit for my OCs._

Chapter 14: Two Months

With pure rage in his eyes, the possessed Axel punches Pikkon in the stomach before sending him flying. Coming from behind, Jin appears from behind and tries to kick the Namekian, only to get a fireball to the face for his efforts. Summoning a ring of fire, Axel begins shooting and hitting fire waves at the brave Tapion. Pikkon stands up again and tried to kick the rampaging Namekian, but is sent crashing down to the ground by a roundhouse kick. The rampaging Axel picks Jin up and puts him in a burning bear hug in order to cause burning damage to the Android. After one last scream of terror, Jin falls unconscious and is dropped to the ground. Tapion is the only one that is still standing and the only one that can possibly stop him now.

"Axel my friend, I will save you from this demon!" Tapion declares as he takes out his sword.

"You…die…NOW!" Axel growls as he charges towards the Konat.

"_He's on a rampage right now. He can't tell right from wrong and is attacking whatever he pleases…I have to stop him or he will kill everyone."_

Tapion tries to slice off the arm of Axel, but only ends up slicing an afterimage. The Namekian headbutts his foe from behind and sends him crashing into a rock formation. He decides to continue this onslaught by kneeing Tapion further into the rock, which causes him to get stuck in the large formation. The green warrior lands on the Konat's shoulders and begins whaling his fists throughout Tapion's body. The brave swordsman begins coughing up blood when Axel gets off of him. To inflict more damage, Axel surrounds himself in flames and starts to spin. He dashes towards Tapion, crashes into him, and sends him through the rock formation, finishing the attack once his foe hits the ground hard. Stomping on Tapion's rib cage, Axel begins to laugh manically until he is kicked through a mountain. He looks up to see that Pikkon is now here and is ready to fight him again.

"Axel, I've seen what you are capable of…and it's pretty devastating. If you were in control of this, I think you would be almost as strong as Let, but you're not and I figured out a strategy to defeat you. Let's begin round two now," Pikkon requests as he gets into a fighting pose.

"YaaaaHOOOO!" Axel screeches as he tries to headbutt Pikkon, only for the Restroian to jump and blast him in the back with a ki blast.

"Thunder Flash!" Pikkon screams as he poses and blasts his ultimate technique.

Axel grins as he is now surrounded by the flame Pikkon's attack used. Pikkon is shocked at this shocking event…Axel is actually using the fire to his advantage. Most of the Restroian's strongest warrior's arsenal is out of the picture since fire attacks are useless against the Namekian. The question though is why doesn't it work?! Can the Demon of the Flames actually absorb fire based attacks? This definitely isn't part of Pikkon's plan…a plan he now has to reconsider because of one miscalculation. The situation looks brim now as Axel crotches down, ready to strike again. This is going to be a long and tough battle for the two green warriors.

* * *

In the deep depths of space, the ship of the one and only Glaze orbits planet Wiux. Another planet has fallen to the might of the powerful Arcosian overlord, and has joined the Glaze Empire. He is sitting on his throne when he is approached by the one known as Kira. Kira knees before his master as a sign of praise and respect for him. He looks up to the tyrant, ready to report something to him as Glaze finally acknowledges that his servant is in the room.

"Why are you in my presence Kira?" Glaze questions as he majestically sits on his throne.

"Lord Glaze, the scientists are ready to continue their experiments and are requesting for your presence, so they asked me to report this to you," Kira replies.

"Aw yes, about time as well. They have been working on this for four months now; this so called 'perfect experiment' should have been completed by now if it was perfect. Let them know that I shall be there in ten minutes," Glaze declares.

Kira nods as he stands up once again to report his master's orders to the scientists under that are under his command. The Arcosian overlord stands from his throne and approaches the large window that is part of the control room of the ship. He stares into the vast reaches of space, wondering if this would be the final time that the geniuses would have to commence these experiments. It's been a long four months, but this might possibly be the greatest feat that these scientists that they have or ever will achieve in their long and illustrious careers. The final phase of Glaze's plan will finally be completed if this final test goes successfully; the Earth will be doomed in one year's time if this final experiment goes as planned…unless Början commits mass genocide on the human race first.

* * *

Pikkon throws off his turban as Axel rips off his mask that is on his face. The fighters are getting serious now, powering up as they stare each other down. The Restroian puts his two fingers onto his forehead and uses Instant Transmission to appear behind Axel; he reappears behind the Namekian and kicks him on the side of the head. Axel is sent crashing through multiple rock formations which tears up his blue gi and leaves smudge marks on the Namekian's arms. Pikkon blasts three ki balls at his foe, which all successfully connect and damage Axel. He falls to one knee before Pikkon starts to spin with ferocious fury to charge for his signature technique, the Hyper Tornado.

Tapion tries to stand up with the support of his sword and yells for Axel's attention. He tries to stab his opponent, but ends up impaling an afterimage. The Namekian appears behind the Konat and hits him with an elbow to the back. He stomps on the fallen hero before performing a flaming scissors kick on Tapion. With blood dripping down the lower jaw of Tapion, Axel is about to finish him off with a burning fist when a tornado nails him in the chest. When he lands back onto the ground, Axel falls unconscious and is temporary freed from the Demon of the Flame's control.

"_That was an impressive showing Axel. It seems like you have a hidden power inside of you, but have no control over it. Maybe someday you can surpass me if you can master it, but for now…you're no match for me."_

Tapion and Pikkon retrieve their unconscious comrades and lay them against rocks. This might be the last time they can relax before the fateful battle against Början begins, so they must take advantage of this opportunity while it still lasts. Pikkon retrieves his hat before putting Jin on his shoulders. The two conscious warriors fly into the air and head towards Dende's Lookout to wait for the two Saiyans to return from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. When they leave the chamber, Let and Misora will be stronger than ever before, maybe even strong enough to defeat Början. That might be true, but only time can tell if that idea will actually be correct…time and hope.

* * *

Wiler appears before a man wearing an orange gi with the kanji for brother crossed out on his back. He has black hair that points up, a scar over his forehead, and a look of rage in his eyes. This man looks as if something happened in his past and gets constantly haunted by the memory or after effects of that trauma inducing incident. He looks over to Wiler before looking back at the ground, pondering about the fact of why someone searched for him. There are only two people he wants to see now, and Wiler is not one of them.

Beside the man are two small kids, both around the age of eight that seem to be training with this man. The one on the left has black spiky hair, wears a teal blue gi, a red headband, and a sea green undershirt. He has a smile on his face as a new visitor is here for the first time since he started living with the man. He really wants to spar with the stranger in his home but knows that his authority figure wouldn't approve of that. He decides to just stand there silently as the other kid begins to study the son of Broly.

The second kid that is to the right of the man has brown neatly combed hair, a more serious look in his eyes then the boy on the left, and is wearing a red gi with no undershirt. Unlike the other kid, he has a pole on his back that is tied by a rope. He knows that Wiler is there for an important mission, so he doesn't have the desire to fight the stranger like his partner does, but he also decides to stay silent so that Wiler could tell the man his problem.

"What do you want?"

"I am requesting for your assistance. Someone needs your vast knowledge in martial arts and your understanding of the concept of ki to help fight a threat that is going to befall Earth in two months time. I would ask you to personally train me, but Earth needs him to be stronger right now…plus I'll need a real challenge once this is all over. Please help him…Mr. Gohan," Wiler replies to answer the man's question.

"I decline your request. I have no interest in fighting anymore; the only exceptions are my two grandchildren, Kakarot Jr. **(#1)** and Goten that is all, I ask you to leave my home and find someone else to train your friend," Gohan coldly informs Wiler.

"Please Mr. Gohan! I know he won't be able to defeat this threat if you don't help him, so I am begging you to train him," Wiler pleads as he falls to his knees.

"My answer is no. I have lost the will to continue fighting after I let my brother, his wife, and his son **(#2)** die after **that **stupid mistake. I raise my grandkids only because my daughter is dead and their father neglects them, so I train them so they can defend themselves. All I really want to do is see my little nephew again. I am sorry for declining your plead, but I just can't do it. Will you respect my wishes?"

"…Yes, I apologize for disturbing you. I'll be on my way now," Wiler announces as he flies into the air before waving goodbye and leaving.

Gohan looks to the ground as his visitor leaves with an expression of guilt on his face. He really wants to help him, but he can't since he fears someone would die if he is actually training someone. The only thing he is teaching his grandchildren is how to do basic martial arts. He really doesn't anyone to die, so Gohan refuses to fight with someone using even a fraction of his power. This man is drowned by the horrors of his past, and doesn't have the strength to put it behind him…he just doesn't have it in him.

* * *

Pikkon, Tapion, and Jin are eagerly waiting outside for Let and Misora to leave the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. They really want to see the results of their training in there to see if it will really make a difference in the fight against Början. Tapion begins playing his ocarina while they wait, which annoys Pikkon since he is easily annoyed by the smallest of sounds, which includes whistling. As Pikkon stands up to walk away from those two, Let and Misora finally walk out of the temple and back into the outside world.

Jin is flabbergasted by the sight of Let and Misora both being in their Super Saiyan forms with little to no effort. While Jin is speechless in the sight of two Saiyans that are now masters of the legendary transformation, Pikkon and Tapion smile that the siblings have finally completed their goals. Together, they really can accomplish anything that they set their minds on. Earth might not be doomed as long as Let and Misora are alive to protect it from the egotistical Början.

"What's up guys? You all look worse than someone that went through a Twilight marathon. Was your training seriously worse than ours?" Let asks as he looks over the three warriors.

"We did go through intense battles while we were training. It definitely paid off though since we are all stronger," Pikkon replies.

"If I may ask, how the hell are you not tired from being in your Super Saiyan forms for so long?!" Jin questions.

"It's real simple Jin. Aniki and I went back to basic training to get our bodies used to being in this form for a long time. By the time we reached the twentieth hour, we had become so accustomed to this form that it felt like we were in our base form," Misora explains, confusing Jin even more.

"Alright…I still don't understand but I don't care."

Pikkon approaches Let as Jin walks away, "Alright Let, I want to teach you Instant Transmission before we go and fight Början since you will definitely need it. Is that alright with you?"

"I won't ever use it, but I guess you can. Everyone else, continue training on your own. We will meet again once the two months are up at Xavier's Castle and I'll tell Axel when he wakes up, alright?" Let asks everyone.

Everyone that is present nods in approval before they all fly away in their own directions. The next time they will meet is when they invade Xavier's Castle. To complete the final parts of their training, that is their ultimate goal in this period of time. Time is running out for each warrior, time that is very valuable right now. Let and Pikkon start the final part of their training, feeling hope that they can win this fight and save Ganzo from the grasps of Början.

* * *

After two months of intense training, the long awaited day has arrived. Today is the day that Let and the rest of the Justice Enforcers that can fight…confront and defeat Början. It took a month, but Let is now capable of using Instant Transmission after a month of learning and a month of resting to let it flow through his mind **(#3)**. The wind blows in Let's hair as he looks towards the direction of Xavier's Castle.

"It's Clobberin' Time!"** (#4)**

* * *

**Italics are thoughts.**

**#1- That is the same Goku Jr. from GT. Since GT isn't canon, I feel I can change Goku Jr. up a little, hence the more eager to fight attitude and him being Pan's son not grandson (yes, I watched the special before you ask). His name is Kakarot Jr. since Goku wasn't called Goku when he was on Earth, so there was no previous Goku.  
#2- Gohan is unaware of the fact that Let is alive or the fact that Goten had a daughter. Misora was one when Goten and her mom died. The actual event will be a special.**

**#3-That's saying pretty much Let learned Instant Transmission in one month and rested for the other.**

**#4- A reference to WWE wrestler CM Punk. If you couldn't tell by this point, I'm a wrestling fan.**

**A/N: Well the waiting period is over! The final battles of the Ganzo Saga are coming, and the stakes are higher than ever! I apologize for the weak chapter; I just wanted this one out so I can get to the fights. Now for the most important part of this A/N:**

**I know I am going to get this, so I'm addressing this now. I know people are going to Say Gohan was OOC; so I will explain. Now as we saw with Future Gohan, he sacrificed his arm and eventually his life so that Trunks could survive, not because he was the only reason, but because he saw him as his brother, I would think he would go berserk if Trunks died. Now I know this is present Gohan and not the one from the future, so that's why I made him lose his will to fight, still influenced by pacifist views. Feel free to PM me if you want a further explanation, see you all next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 15: Misora's Determination I

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; all credit goes to Akira Toriyama for creating this amazing series and its amazing characters. I only take credit for my OCs._

Chapter 15: Misora's Determination (Part 1)

* * *

Let finally arrives to the fortress known as Xavier's Castle that is going to hold the final battle between the Justice Enforcers and Början. He stares down the entrance to this dungeon while he slowly walks over to his comrades. With an annoyed look on his face, Pikkon gets up from his sitting position and walks over to the Super Saiyan. He yells at Let for keeping them waiting, but the quarter Saiyan shrugs at the Restroian's constant yelling. Now is not the time to be bothered by some pointless banter; the final battle is about to begin.

"If you would shut up Pikkon; I think it's time we go in now," Axel barks as he looks back at the green Restroian.

"Don't be like that Axel. I think Pikkon has every right to be angry. Let kept us waiting for three hours after all," Jin comments.

"I'm just anxious. I've been waiting two months to shove my foot down that asshole's throat," Axel replies as he begins to stretch.

"You should calm down bro. It's not a good idea to jump into a battle all stressed out. You should relax a little." The wind blows in Let's hair while everyone else walks behind him.

Let looks back to all of his friends that are standing behind him. He smiles as he realizes that they have become a true team. Just a year ago, the son of Goten was just a lonely warrior…but now he has become the leader of the Justice Enforcers in the absence of Wiler. No longer a scared boy, Let is ready to face the dangers the battle against Början will bring as long as his friends are by his side. With courage in his eyes, the Super Saiyan leads the group into Xavier's Castle and the final battles against Början.

* * *

The castle is empty, showing no signs that anyone is actually in this area. There are destroyed pillars, holes in the walls, rusty knight armor, and cracks in the wall. This place looks completely unstable…as if the floor would collapse if anyone put too much pressure on it. They notice that paintings on the wall are starting to fall off the wall as well as the fact that the ceiling looks as if it's going to cave in at any moment. The Justice Enforcers finally arrive to the only area that isn't rundown…the throne room.

Misora notices that a small boy, around the age of ten, is sitting on the throne. She gasps as she remembers meeting him inside Gerudo Pass. She didn't expect Draco to be here of all places. The boy stands up and grins, jumping from the throne to appear before the ones who oppose Början. Let notices that Draco isn't using his chakrams for some reason and begins to wander what he is up to. A black light begins to shine down on Draco as he stares down all of his potential opponents.

"Welcome to the throne room! If you go through that hallway behind me, you will arrive to the Gate of Heaven. Of course…normally you would have to get through me first, but I don't roll like that. Only one of you has to fight me while everyone else gets to move on ahead. Don't think you can do anything though. The only way that barrier surrounding Början is going to go down early is if you beat me. So I would hurry up and choose who is going to face me before my master awakens." Draco extends his hand, waiting for his opponent.

Let looks back to his comrades before looking up to Draco. The Super Saiyan feels that he has to be the one to fight the young foe before them. He should have steeped in when he fought Axel, but this is his chance to fix that mistake. Now that he knows that Draco is working with Början, the son of Goten has to do something to stop the treasure hunter. Right before he attacks however, someone flies past him and charges towards Draco.

"I'll be your opponent, got that?"

"That's fine with me. Everyone else, I would get the hell out of here if you like breathing!" Draco exclaims, looking at his opponent as he dodges their punches and kicks.

Let looks completely shocked as he notices Misora is the one who is fighting Draco. Let's plan involves Misora fighting Början, fighting this treasure hunter would be a serious hindrance to the plan. So why is Misora volunteering to fight Draco? She has to have a reason to be fighting, but what is it? Let stands alone as everyone else moves to the next hallway. He stares at awe as Draco continuously tries to punch Misora but is unable to connect with an attack. This is just one big mystery…

"Blondie, why are you still standing there? I would get out of here if you want the easiest opportunity to defeat Början," Draco states, dodging Misora's attacks while talking.

"Listen to him Aniki; I can handle him!" Misora yells, finally sending the young boy through the wall with a left hook.

"That's not the point! Everyone needs you more than me! I'll take this guy while you fight Början," Let responds as he looks up to the Saiyan pop star.

* * *

Five minutes have passed since the short scuffle between the female Saiyan and the young treasure hunter. Draco hasn't return from being sent through the wall, but Let and Misora both know that he's not out of the fight yet; he's just waiting to expose his venom and strike back viciously. Waiting for the most opportune time to strike, Draco will attack when he knows he has the advantage. He might only be ten years old, but this child is a strategic master with a mind that rivals even the great scientist, Bardock's mind **(#1)**.

A gentle breeze begins to blow through the hole made from Misora's attack and goes through the Saiyan known as Let's hair. With a serious look on his face, he slowly walks towards his sister with the intention of questioning her. Misora glazes over her brother with her calm green eyes, noticing his slow approach.

"Misora, why do you refuse to move ahead?" Let questions.

"I have to be the one who fights Draco," Misora responds after a brief moment of silence.

"Why though? Everyone needs you more than me in the fight against Början," Let tells her.

"Aniki…Draco is suffering inside. He's feeling pain in his heart, just look at his face. I think I'm the only one that can stop his suffering," Misora explains as she turns to her brother.

"You think you can do it, but you don't know. I _do _know however that you're the only one that can defeat Början. I'll handle him since I know I can take Draco; you go and help Axel and the others when Början is vulnerable to attacks," Let orders, getting into a fighting stance.

"Aniki, I can understand his pain. I was as lonely as he is now until you found me when I was nine. Mom and Dad died when I was around one, so I didn't get to know them. We were separated for eight long years and it took two more years for me to finally know what it means to have someone in my life. When I exchanged blows with him; I was able to read his heart. I have an idea about his sad story…and I want to help him. In fact, I'm the only one who actually can save him from his loneliness," Misora courageously admits.

"Misora…"

"Aniki…I'll tell you about my life before we were reunited. I'm sure it will explain why I feel his loneliness," The female Super Saiyan tells Let.

***Flashback***

"Why are you still alive?! Your family abandoned you, you have no friends, and you are completely useless! Just go and die you stupid bitch!"

Misora is leaning on the wall, crying her eyes out. What's the point in living if no one is there to care for you? No one wants her to live, not even her foster parents. In fact, her foster mom is the one who is yelling at her right now. No one in the world loves her, so why does Misora continue to live? Whatever it is, she has a very strong will and is really passionate about this reason if she's willing to go through all of this torture.

"Do some real work around this house or else you get no supper tonight!" Misora's foster mom demands.

"I'm trying my best though," Misora whispers very quietly.

"Work harder! I will kill you if you don't work until your arms fall off three times!" Misora's foster mother yells.

"I just can't do anymore work!" Misora cries out as she yells in pain.

"Oh yes you can!" Misora is hit by her foster mom forced to stand up again, "Now get back to work before this hand turns into a knife!"

Later that night, Misora is lying on her bed after a long day of work. She sadly looks up to the ceiling as she looks back on all of the hard manual labor she has done. Wondering if there is any purpose to working like a dog, Misora begins to doze off and thinks about all of the hardships she has endured so far. She has been hit by her foster parents, has been told she shouldn't be alive, and that no one loves her…a lot for a six year old girl to endure this early in life. The fact she can still move on and look for some positive output in life is amazing; Misora deserves to find happiness more than most people that are enjoying the easy life.

Misora's foster father suddenly enters the room and looks like he's pissed off. He grabs Misora by the collar of her T-shirt and picks her up before sending her back onto the ground again with a right fist. The little girl begins to cry after a black ring forms around her right eye. Misora's foster father doesn't care though, as he crouches down and spits in her face as a sign that he just doesn't care about her…at all. With a sadistic smile, the foster father picks the little girl up and carries her all the way to the door. Opening the brown wooden door, he immediately throws Misora out of it and laughs. Misora begins crying as crimson liquid begins to slowly flow out of her forehead, but no one is hurrying towards her and no one is trying to help clean up her wounds.

"You are officially disowned. You have thirty seconds to get off my lawn before I call the cops."

"Wait…you are my legal guardians!" Misora tells the man before her, hiccupping as she's crying.

"Yeah, try were you worthless bitch," the man coldly responds.

"Please…"

"You have ten seconds before I call the cops, so GET OFF MY LAWN!" the man orders.

Misora begins to run as the man she once called father takes out his phone so that he can call the police. The world begins to fade as this little girl runs for her life. Skyscrapers begin to fade as her head begins to feel light-headed from blood loss. The cut in her forehead is still open and blood is still flowing down, making it hard for the little girl that is running away from home to see or run properly. After five minutes or running, she arrives to a forest and collapses in front of a large tree. Waiting for the worst to happen, Misora accepts her fate of death. She awakens three hours later and discovers that she has a bandage wrapped around her head. She looks to see if the person that saved her is still around, but is unable to succeed in this search. This would mark the beginning of a long, hellacious year for the younger child of Son Goten.

***End of Flashback***

"Misora…I had no idea what you've been through. If only I knew, then things would have been different!" Let furiously stomps the ground multiple times, clearly upset that he let Misora suffer for that long.

"It's alright Aniki. You couldn't do anything back then, but that's why I have to be the one to fight Draco now. I have the chance to save someone from their loneliness…and I won't let it pass!" Misora proclaims with fierce determination in her eyes.

"…I understand. I'll tell everyone else what you're doing," Let takes a short pause before continuing, "Please come back alive."

"I definitely will! You have faith in the power we made together right?" Misora asks with a smile on her face.

"Totally, now go save Draco! I have complete faith in you," Let tells Misora before he leaves for the hallway that leads to Början.

"About time, I was waiting for about three minutes for you to finish that crap!" Draco yells as he appears from the floor below Misora and punches her in the chin.

"How did you…"

"We're on the second floor. When you sent me crashing through the walls, I landed outside and suppressed my ki. Then there's this thing we call a front door that I walked through. I waited for that blonde guy to leave so that we can fight one on one. Now come at me!"

"Draco, I will help fill the hole in your heart…even if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

Gohan looks up to the sky as he notices a lot of high ki levels in one area. He looks back at his two grandchildren and crouches down so that he can be at eye level with them. He gathers them around him and puts his arms on their shoulders.

"Alright, Grandpa Gohan is going to check something out. Will you two stay put if I leave you alone?" Gohan asks.

"I guess so. Goten let's spar until he gets back!" Kakarot Jr. suggests as he gets into a fighting stance.

"Ugh, fine. I liked it better when you were a crybaby that never wanted to fight," Goten Jr. tells himself as he also gets into a fighting stance.

"_Alright, that should occupy them for awhile. I need to see if what I'm feeling isn't just an illusion. I hope I'm really feeling someone whose ki is similar to Goten's," _Gohan thinks to himself as he begins to fly towards Xavier's Castle.

* * *

Glaze is sitting upon his throne when an incoming transmission suddenly comes into Glaze's ship. When the Arcosian lord answers, a figure in a cloak appears as a hologram before him. Glaze looks in terror before he bows down in respect to this figure. Whoever this man is, he is extremely powerful if someone like Glaze is bowing before him.

"Glaze, you are on your last line of life with Russian Roulette. You are currently number nine in our organization; you will fall down to the rank of 'Tool' if you fail again. Despite knowing that, why do you dare disobey orders and decide to attack Earth?!"

"I swear I will conquer Earth! I will not fall down to 'Tool'!" Glaze replies, completely scared out of his mind.

"You won't fall down to 'Tool'. If you fail your mission, don't bother coming back to Russian Roulette," the man coldly states before cutting off transmission.

"Kira…you are not to go on any mission until after we conquer Earth. Do you understand," Glaze asks his most loyal servant.

"Yes Lord Glaze."

"Also, tell _'them' _to head for Earth. We will need everyone we can get since I am not taking any chances. We are through if we can't conquer that little blue planet!" Glaze tells Kira.

"Right away sir," Kira responds as he walks out of the room.

Now alone, Glaze stands up and begins heading for the experiment lab to find out the result of the experiments that the scientists have been doing over the last four months. This is the first time that Glaze has shown fear in his life…and he's having a mental breakdown.

* * *

**(#1) Reference to the Ocean Dub. Vegeta called Bardock "An average fighter, but a brilliant scientist" since the Ocean dub states Barodck invented the fake moon I believe.**

**A/N: It has finally begun…the final battles of the Ganzo Saga! With Början being protected by a barrier that can't break until a certain amount of time has passed or the one that can tell the user to release it is defeated, time is against the Justice Enforcers! All they can do is pray that Misora can beat Draco before Början is released. The only problem is that Misora doesn't want to defeat him but save Draco from his loneliness! Will she be successful or will it be too late? Find out (hopefully) next time on Justice Enforcers: Misora's Determination (Part 2)!**

**Alright, I'm going to get questions on the man Glaze was talking to and Russian Roulette. All I can say right now is that Russian Roulette are the main villains of this story and that the man talking to Glaze was a higher up. You saw that he said Glaze was number 9, the importance of that will be revealed in time. All you need to know right now is that Glaze is number nine and the man talking to him is a higher number.**

**Finally, thank you all for one hundred reviews! I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your support. I will continue to write this story until it's completed and won't give up. I hope you saw my humble start as a pretty bad writer, to a decent writer, and I hope I become a great writer by the time we get to five hundred reviews.**

**Till next we meet, farewell!**


	19. Chapter 16: Misora's Determination II

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; all credit goes to Akira Toriyama for creating this amazing series and its amazing characters. I only take credit for my OCs._

Chapter 16: Misora's Determination (Part 2)

* * *

"Draco, I will help fill the hole in your heart…even if it's the last thing I do!"

Misora powers up as her opponent begins to dash towards her. Draco begins his assault by attempting a left hook, only for Misora to dodge. The boy recovers from his missed attack and tries to kick the female Saiyan, but the fierce kick is blocked by an arm that Misora puts in front of her face. Moving three feet back, Draco fires three ki crimson ki balls that Misora easily dodges. The ki balls end up going through the floor, causing part of the floor to crack from the pressure and for debris to fall down to the ancient first floor of the castle. Draco looks disgusted that he missed every one of his ki balls, that Misora is still standing after his assault, and the fact that she's actually grinning after dodging all of the attacks.

"Why are you doing this Draco? You seem to be such an innocent kid…so why are you helping someone like Början?!"

Draco looks down at the ground as he stands there silently with a look that makes people think he wants to cry.

"Please…answer me!"

Misora still gets no response from the young warrior.

"If you won't answer...then we have to continue with this meaningless fighting!" Misora yells as tears begin to fall down her face.

"…Shut up."

"Why? I just want to help you!"

Draco charges furiously at the daughter of Goten, only for Misora to jump out of the way. As Misora passes the young boy, she notices a stream of tears descending down his face. Does Draco really not want to fight her? If that's true, then why is he listening to Början? There must be some reason why he's listening to Början …but what is it? Whatever the reason, Misora begins to lose her will…and just lands on the ground.

Draco blasts a crimson ki ball which connects with the female Super Saiyan, the first attack to actually hit her. Just standing there, Misora accepts the multiple punches that Draco is delivering and refuses to fight back. She looks at his face once again and notices that the young boy is continuing to cry; maybe even more tears are flowing down his face. Misora sadly looks down at the ground after deciding to accept the assault and anger that Draco is holding in his heart. Draco takes advantage and begins to pummel the female Saiyan, but he still feels empty for some reason. The treasure hunter backs off and begins to stare at Misora with a look of anger.

"Why…why aren't you fighting?!" Draco asks furiously.

"I'm going to let you vent out all your anger against me. I'm not here to win; I decided to stay behind in order to help you," Misora replies with a sincere look on her face.

"Shut up shut up shut up! I don't want to hear any of that bull crap! You say that you want to save me from my loneliness, but did you EVER consider that I don't want to be saved?! There's a reason why I'm sticking with Början, so leave me alone and let me walk down this path of darkness!" Draco demands, he is starting to be blinded by his tears.

"Draco…I'm sorry but I can't. I know what your heart is saying, and it's completely disagreeing with your words," Misora tells him.

"Tell me why you care so much about me?! You don't know anything about me or about the pain I've suffered through!" Draco coldly yells.

"I know more about your pain than you think, and I know you read my heart so you should know the pain I've been through."

"You think you're sob story is ANYTHING like the hell I endured since I was three?! You are completely wrong!" Draco replies.

"I know my past is nothing compared to yours, but I still want to know the whole story, please tell me."

"If it will shut up and make you want to fight again, I'll tell you," Draco replies.

***Flashback***

On a sunny and clear day, a young boy who is wearing black cargo pants and a purple T-shirt approaches Dobutsu Village, the home of the tribe bearing the same name. He is holding a stone knife in his left hand and an empty bag in his right. Blood and scratches cover the boy's body; it's obvious he fought for his life in order to make it to the sacred grounds this village stands on. A man named Kiza meets him at the outskirts of the village and begins to talk to him. He isn't going to let anyone he doesn't trust enter his village, and he wants to know if this boy would be a threat to them. With a look of sadness and hunger, the child stares down the man who is the strongest Dobutsu of the village.

"Hello little boy, my name is Kiza. May I ask for yours?"

The boy looked nervous before answering, "My na-me…is…Je-ss-e, Jesse!"

"Jesse huh…and what brings you to this village?" Kiza asks; he was curious as to why Jesse was here.

"I'm…not so sure my-myself to be hon-honest…I just wound up here," The boy timidly responds.

"I see…well Jesse how about a game? You look to be about five, so if you can hit me once, I'll let you enter the village. Does that sound fair?"

"…I have to try, my mommy and daddy would have wanted me too," Jesse replies very quietly, getting into a fighting stance with his knife.

"Wait, what happened to your parents?" Kiza asks the boy.

"I have no clue…I just woke up one day and they were gone. For the past two years, I've been wandering the world and this is where life has led me," Jesse explains.

"I see…then it might have been fate that you came here. Let's see how you handle my friend…Aetos!" Kiza yells, calling for his eagle partner.

"_Mommy and Daddy, please watch over me!"_ Jesse thinks to himself as he charges towards Kiza.

Kiza dodges the knife before Aetos descends from above and pecks the young boy in the back. Yelling in pain, Jesse falls down to one knee as Kiza looks disappointed at him. He knows that the child is no older than five, but he is expecting more since he can sense a huge power level inside him. Appearing behind Jesse, Kiza kicks the child in the back, making Jesse kiss the soil with his foot. Jesse refuses to struggle, knowing that it's futile…he loses this fight fair and square.

"I thought you were special, but I guess I was horribly wrong. You said that you just woke up one morning to find out that your parents disappeared right? Well maybe they abandoned you then, you seem to be pretty useless so far."

"No, my mommy and daddy loved me! They have to have had a reason; I refuse to believe otherwise!" Jesse yells, beginning to snap.

"You need to face realty boy, you've been abandoned!"

"No…shut up you jerk face!" Jesse yells as his skin begins to turn red.

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth," Kiza sadly states.

Jesse screams as Kiza finishes his statement, his skin turning completely red now. His eyes are now a cold tint of blue, showcasing the hate in his heart. With anger gathering inside of him, Jesse stands up and begins to focus all of his energy into one attack. Kiza senses a huge amount of energy gathering inside of the young boy…even more than Kiza has himself. Aetos flies in fear as the red warrior charges towards the leader of the Dobutsu. With amazing speed, Jesse's fist connects with the chest of the man that he is fighting before he is sent flying. Jesse collapses shortly after hitting his opponent as his skin returns to its normal color.

"Incredible…he mistook my words but damn was that attack powerful. I was going to say I wanted to raise him so that he could be powerful, but he's stronger than me when he is furious beyond all belief. He must be of a member of the Kamurian race, after all they are the ancestors of the Dobutsu…and they are the only ones besides us that turn red when they are at full power. I'll teach him how to control that power and be able to call upon it whenever he needs it; the Dobutsu way states I must help any Kamurian when possible and he needs a lot of help. I guess I should take him into the village," Kiza tells himself as Aetos flies above his head.

***End of Flashback***

"Master Kiza told me about my heritage and why he originally wanted to raise me after I woke up from that battle. Now you know I am part Kamurian, that's why I was able to stand up to the green guy when we first met," Draco states.

"So you were abandoned by your parents too, and your name is Jesse right? So why do you go by Draco, and why do you respect that Kiza guy so much if that's how he treated you when you first met?" Misora questions after thinking over what she heard for a minute.

"I guess I should explain that then. Master Kiza is my hero, so I don't want anyone to think poorly of him. This is what he told me after I woke up from that battle," Draco replies.

***Flashback Two***

"It's been six days Kiza, when are you going to talk to him?" an old man asks the leader of the Dobutsu.

"I tried to, but he refuses to listen to me…Master Tuka-Micchu, may I have your permission to enter the Sacred Forest?" Kiza requests from his master.

"…I will allow it once, but I am expecting that you know what you are doing my former student," Tuka-Micchu answers as he leaves the room.

"Yes, thank you Master Tuka-Micchu," Kiza responds as he bows his head.

Kiza brings Jesse to the most holy of lands for the Dobutsu, the Sacred Forest. Aetos descends from the sky and lands on the tall man's shoulder. Jesse looks back and finally analyzes the looks of Kiza: a poncho with tribal designs, a headband bearing an eagle, long black hair, tan skin, and markings all over his face. Jesse looks back at this man again, clearly showing his hatred towards him with his eyes alone. Kiza stops to signal that this particular area is the destination that they have been walking towards for the past hour.

The Sacred Forest is a green and lush environment with its green tree leaves and green grass. Delicate flowers are growing on the roots of the trees as well as on the rare dirt spots in the grass. As a sacred land for the Dobutsu, it's very clean and nice looking since the tribe takes time to maintain the place and keep the paradise look going. Birds chirp in the trees as Kiza begins to look around the small opening in the forest they are standing in. The low amount of sunlight that is coming from the blue sky that can actually go through the trees gently shine down through the leaves and lands on the Dobutsu tribesman as he smiles at the thought of nature.

"What do you want with me? Why can't someone cool like Tuka-Micchu be my caretaker?" Jesse demands.

"Jesse, I've told you before that it was a misunderstanding. I want to raise you because I want you to experience parental love and be able to use your power to protect your loved ones. That's what your Kamurian blood wants you to do as well," Kiza explains.

"Well, why can't Tuka-Micchu be the one to teach me?" Jesse asks.

"He's already had to deal with me as a young adult…he can't handle anyone else in his old age," Kiza replies.

"Well, I don't like you...the only time I want to see your face again is when you are getting killed," Jesse coldly states.

As if on cue, a boar with a sword appears before the two, ready to eat them. Kiza turns around and reveals a face of confidence as the boar slowly begins to approach them. The boar tries to slice him with the cold blade, only for the Dobutsu tribesman to avoid the attack by jumping out of the way. The boar hasn't learned its lesson though because it begins to wildly slice his sword in hopes that one slash will cut the human in half. Effortlessly avoiding all the attacks, Kiza kicks the boar back a few feet as a counter to the boar's offense.

The boar still wants more though as he charges towards Kiza again. He tries to cut the man's head off, but Kiza ducks and nails the bandit in the face with his boots. Aetos descends from above and pecks the eye of the boar, causing it to be shut. Screaming in pain, the boar continues to swing wildly before Kiza roundhouse kicks him. The boar crashes into a tree before standing up again and yelling in anger. He stomps the ground repeatedly as a sign of his frustration that he can't kill this "toothpick" of a man.

"Damn it, why can't I cut you with my sword?!" The boar furiously asks.

"That thing can talk?!" Jesse asks in terror.

"What was that? You dear disrespect the great boar thief, Ganon?!" the boar questions as he now charges towards Jesse.

"_No, there's only thing I can do so that Jesse can avoid the danger," _Kiza thinks to himself as he notices Jesse is frozen in terror.

Unable to move out of fear, Jesse closes his eyes to avoid seeing the sword go through his body. Kiza appears before Jesse and puts his body in front of the young boy's to shield him. Ganon goes through with his thrust, piercing Kiza's stomach with the sword's cold steel. Coughing up blood, Kiza begins to lean onto Jesse, who opens his eyes. Jesse cries as he now notices the leftover blood from the amount that Kiza coughed up surrounding his bottom lip.

"No matter what…I'll always love you," Kiza whispers before he falls to the ground.

Hearing those words, Jesse's skin begins to turn red once again. The Kamurian boy slowly approaches Ganon with a look of anger. He nails the boar thief in the face with his shoe before he begins to continuously punch the boar with all of his anger. Satisfied with the results, Jesse picks up Ganon and kicks him far away as the final part of his vengeance. Jesse shortly falls to his knees after the attack; his skin also turns back to its original color.

"That was amazing Jesse," Kiza states weakly.

"Kiza, are you going to be alright?!" Jesse asks with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, all I need is some rest. What concerns me though is how that boar got in our holy grounds" Kiza lies, trying not to worry Jesse.

"Let's get you back to the village and then talk about it," Jesse tells him.

"Hey Jesse, I think you should have a new name for your new life. You have the intensity of a dragon and courage that equals the amount a lion has, so how about Draco?" Kiza curiously asks.

"…Perfect," the boy now called Draco answers before passing out.

"Draco it is. I guess it's time we get back to the village," Kiza tells himself as he struggles to stand up and carry Draco.

***End of Flashback Two***

"I was such a brat back then. Why was I such an idiot?!" Draco furiously asks himself as tears begin to fall down his face again.

"Don't beat yourself up over it Draco. The important part is that Kiza was alright and you fixed your relationship with him right?" Misora asks trying to comfort Draco.

"Yeah…and I should have done everything I could have in order to stop Kiza from dying that day," Draco admits.

"What…"

"It was four months after the incident with Ganon and a day after I got my chakrams **(#1)**…"Draco begins.

***Flashback Three***

"Master Kiza, what are we doing today?" Draco eagerly asks his teacher and guardian.

"Well you passed my final test when you were able to get the chakrams, so I honestly have nothing for you. You're free to do whatever you want now," Kiza replies.

"Alright, but I want to spend time with you Master Kiza. I want any opportunity I can get to pay back for the way I acted four months ago," Draco admits to his master.

Before Kiza can answer his former student, a man from the tribe barges into the household with an enraged look on his face. The former teacher of Draco stands up and walks into the other room in order to talk with the man and find out why his house is now suddenly public domain that people can just barge into now. After a period of time that totals around five minutes, Kiza walks outside of the house with his hands behind his back. The man looks back to see that Draco is furious, so he hurries Kiza up so that he can avoid the wrath of the Kamurian.

Draco runs out of the house and begins to follow the man that has abducted his mentor and father, Kiza. He sneaks through the village in order to find out where Kiza is going and to not find be discovered that he went far away so that he won't be forced to stay home like he knows will happen if someone notices him. Running behind houses and trees, Draco continues to try his best to not get noticed so that he can see what happens to Kiza.

Draco finally arrives to where Kiza is being held after his arrest inside of his house. The sky suddenly turns from a calm blue into a demented grey as if it's a sign something evil is going to happen. The omens go from bad to worse though as it begins to rain. Kiza steps onto a stage that has a guillotine in the middle. Draco gasps in terror as he realizes that the Dobutsu plan to behead his teacher for some reason.

"Kiza, leader of the Dobutsu, you were found guilty on the grounds of treason by allowing an enemy of our tribe into the most sacred of our lands. Do you have any last words before you receive your penalty?" Tuka-Micchu asks as the crowd surrounding the stage begins to cheer in approval.

"No…please don't kill Master Kiza!" Draco pleads as he reveals himself.

"Draco! What are you doing?! You should be at home right now!" Tuka-Micchu angrily decrees.

"Hold it Master Tuka-Micchu. Can I speak to him one last time?" Kiza requests of his master.

"…I will allow it, but you don't have much time," Tuka-Micchu tells him as he signals Draco to get on the stage.

Draco slowly approaches the stage that will show the play of his master's death. Tears begin to pour down his face as he soon begins to realize that his time with Kiza is starting to become shorter and shorter. The young boy falls down on his knees as he doesn't want to accept the fact that his mentor is about to die. He begins to cry when he looks up to see his master in the position that is needed in order to behead him. This is seriously going to be the last time that he will ever see Kiza alive. All the times he told him that he wished he died, that Tuka-Micchu is the cooler one of the two, every time that he tried to get his way and out of a mission…he wants to whatever he can in order to stay with his foster father forever.

"Master Kiza, why do you have to leave me? It's not fair!" Draco yells, trying to not face reality.

"Draco…no Jesse, someone was let into the Sacred Forest and I'm the one who must take responsibility for it," Kiza replies, looking up to his former pupil with a smile.

"No, you have to live Master Kiza! Let me die in your place; I deserve it for all the trouble I have caused you," Draco pleads.

"…I can't let you do that Jesse. The reason why I'm here now is so that you wouldn't be killed. You are my son after all. What kind of father would I be if I didn't try everything in my power to keep my son alive?" Kiza asks Draco.

"Why was I a spoiled rotten idiotic brat four months ago?! I would have gotten to appreciate you even more if I wasn't so stupid… why did it have to end this?!" Draco furiously asks himself.

"Jesse…no matter what, I'll always love you." Kiza whispers to Draco as his final words.

Draco cries even more after those words echo in his mind. He recalls Ganon and the time he first loved Kiza and began to turn his life around. The most grueling event to ever occur in his life commences right in front of him after realizing that he is still a resident of the world called reality.

***End of Flashback Three***

"Damn it, why did I have to tell you about that…Master Kiza!" Draco cries out in sorrow.

Misora stands there silently now.

"Are you mocking me?! I will kill you for making fun of my master!" the Kamurian yells as he begins to turn red.

Misora continues to just stand there and not respond to Draco's threat.

"Take this, Majestic Aetos** (#2)** Strike!" Draco charges towards Misora with all his might.

When Draco reaches her, Misora grabs the arm that Draco is using to attack. She quickly puts the arm down and begins to hug him as tears begin to descend down her face again. She hugs him tightly and refuses to let go. Draco has no intention of attacking her like this, so he just allows the hug to continue and even begins to cry himself.

"What are you…"

"You've been through a lot, but it all ends here. I'll be your big sister now and make sure you never have to go through the amount of pain you've already been through anymore!"Misora promises.

* * *

**(#1)- Referencing the flashback of chapter 10**

**(#2)- Aetos is Greek for Eagle**

**A/N: This is no joke, you just read the real thing this time XP. Wow, what a dousy (yes, people still say that :3)! This is definitely the longest chapter I ever wrote, and I'm quite proud of it. We reached the finale of the Draco Misora fight (if you can call it that) and I quite honestly think this was one of my best works I have ever written. I tried my best for Draco to get emotional sympathy; I know someone didn't like him after flashback two so I hope the last flashback changed his opinion a little (you know who you are :P). Anyway, starting next chapter, the final battle begins. You might be wondering when Början woke up, well the chapter starts around the same time Draco finishes telling the third flashback so you can probably figure out when the fight actual begins. Till next we meet, farewell!**

**Please review my Slam Dunk story, Path to Glory, if you enjoyed this story and all my other stories :D**


	20. Chapter 17: The Return of a God and Hero

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; all credit goes to Akira Toriyama for creating this amazing series and it's amazing characters. I only take credit for my OCs._

**Quick Note: As stated last chapter, this chapter starts around the time Draco begins his third flashback. **

Chapter 17: The Return of a God and Hero

* * *

Början opens his cold red eyes as all the other Justice Enforcers and Pikkon begin to get in their respective fighting stances. Början now has complete control over Ganzo's body, which looks completely the same other than the fact that a tribal design covers the whole right side of Ganzo's face. He slowly stands up before breaking the barrier around himself…he doesn't need protection from these people now that he is at full power.

"The God of Destruction has been…**REBORN**!" Början decrees in his new body.

"We were too late, damn it…damn it all to hell!"

"I'm not going to let it end like this! Even if I die fighting him, I will stop this guy!" Jin proudly declares as he focuses all of his lightning into his right leg.

"Face true judgment," Början replies with a look of superiority in his face.

Början stands in the same position as a charging Jin quickly approaches the God of Destruction. Their eyes meet seconds before the power of thunder meets the God standing in front of it. Putting all that he possibly can into the kick, Jin desperately tries to defeat Början with his Raiga Strike. Början chuckles at the useless belief that he can actually lose by the hands of the Android. At the moment right before the attack connects with its target, Början stops the motion of the move and destroys Jin's leg with a ki beam. He throws away the now crippled machine like a play toy that has lost the enjoyment in it and follows the action with a hand gesture to signal the next dead man to come forward.

* * *

"My fellow colleagues, I am glad to see that three of you could make it today," a man in a cloak tells the three other cloaked figures in the room. One mystery figure is wearing a red cloak, the second is wearing a black cloak and is medium height, and the final one is wearing a shoulder pad over his right shoulder.

"Zixsa **(#1)**, what do you want from us? Why did you call for a meeting for the elite of the Russian Roulette to assemble?" the medium size mystery figure inquires.

"Kizish, the highest ranking female in our organization…allow me to explain," Zixsa commands.

"Yeah, the sooner we get this over with, the faster I can get back to playing poker," the figure in the red cloak requests.

"Oh shut it Arzmth. Can't you go one day without your stupid bets or gambling games?" Kizish questions the red cloak man with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"You know my games of chance are amazing. Urzik even agrees with me, right?" Arzmth asks the final member to appear before Zixsa.

"Zixsa…tell us what you wanted before I kill myself because of the constant bickering between these two," Urzik demands.

"Number Six Kizish, Number Seven Arzmth, Number Five Urzik…I have called you all here today to discuss Glaze. Now can we carry on with this meeting?" Zixsa asks as he takes off his hood to reveal grey hair and brown eyes.

* * *

The Justice Enforcers observe the damage that has befallen their comrade, Jin. With his destroyed leg, the Android definitely isn't going to be able to move around now or fight anymore in this battle. Början has already seriously injured Zen by using Ganzo, and now he has completely crippled Jin. This madman has gone too far now. Unable to save a second friend, Tapion steps up and challenges the God of Destruction one on one for his friend's honor. He unsheathes his blade and points it towards the God's direction.

"My name is Tapion; I am a warrior of the Konats. I shall be the one challenges you now…for my friends!"

"Ah, so you are my second victim then? I'll make this quick, I have an appointment with the Gate of Heaven," Början impatiently demands.

"Then let us begin," Tapion replies with a quiet, yet angry tone.

The brave Konat charges towards the God of Destruction and begins with a slice that is heading for the abdominal region of his foe. Början quickly moves out of the way and blasts a black ki beam towards the warrior only for him to cut the attack in half with his sword. The God fires another black ki beam in disbelief but gets the same result, an attack that gets cut in half by Tapion's sword. The Konat charges up an energy orb and fires his attack at his opponent, and nails him in the chest.

"What the…how does your sword have the power to cut my ki attacks in half?!" Början asks in disgust.

"If my will is strong enough, my sword can cut the energy of any opponent! That's why I still wield the Brave Sword!" Tapion yells with fierce determination.

Powering up, Tapion dashes towards Början and begins his assault with three thrusts that are aimed at the stomach of the evil one's body. In exchange for suffering a small wound on his hand, Början grabs the sword and throws it down on the ground. The blade cuts the God of Destruction and crimson liquid begins to drip out of his flesh. He licks the blood with a sadistic smile before he turns his attention to Tapion and leaps towards him. He charges headfirst and connects with the Konat's ribcage, and sends him back thirty feet through a wall.

"Is that all you can do? I was expecting more out of the strongest Konat, Tapion," Början admits regretfully.

"Shut up before I kick your…"

"Quiet Axel, I will defend my own honor. I will fight for myself…and my friends!" Tapion boldly declares as he points his sword at Början.

Tapion charges up ki in his hand, preparing to fire his signature Brave Cannon against the foe. Början appears behind his foe and hits him upside the head and knocks him down with an elbow. He puts his foot on the fallen warrior's chest and flexes his muscles as a sign of mocking him. This disrespectful piece of crap is standing triumphantly over Tapion with a smug look on his face and an arm raised high in the sky. The Justice Enforcers look in horror from afar at the travesty that has befallen their comrade.

"You son of a bitch, I'll kill your mother f'ing ass!" Axel furiously yells as he makes a fire pillar appear under the Konat's unconscious body.

"Blinded by rage…you will surely lose."

"**SHUT THE HELL** **UP!"** Axel's eyes turn bloodshot red and lose their pupils after he finishes his demand.

"No, he's being possessed again!" Pikkon screams with a worried tone.

"Again?"

Början appears behind the possessed Namekian and pokes three pressure points throughout his body. Shortly after, the green man falls down to the ground and begins to slumber. Let and Pikkon are at a loss of words after the event that they just witnessed. Kicking him away, the God of Destruction begins to stare intensely at the two fighters that are still standing.

"He was a fool to think that anger would defeat me. All he ended up doing was hurting his worthless teammate and getting himself knocked out of this fight. People like him are the lowest piece of crap in existence…they disgust me," Början tells his spectators.

"You think you have the right to…"

"Silence Let, unless you want to end up like Axel. We can't just charge in recklessly and expect to get a result. I'll fight him until you calm down, understand?" Pikkon questions.

"…Fine," Let replies.

"Alright, let's begi…"

Början appears before punches Pikkon and punches him in the gut just before he could finish his statement.

* * *

"Do you understand Arzmth? You will be the one to carry out the mission," Zixsa reports.

"You think the great poker player, Arzmth, can't handle it? I'll make sure this battle ends with a dead hand for him," Number Seven of Russian Roulette replies.

"Urzik and Kizish, your mission is to spy on the Earthlings until Glaze arrives. Report their progress and make sure that none of them grow strong enough to challenge us. You leave for Earth now," Zixsa continues.

"Mission accepted," Kizish answers as she takes off her hood. She has long brown hair and green eyes and a cold look in her retinas.

"I will eliminate you if you fail, am I clear?" Urzik questions after he takes off his hood. He has light blue combed down hair, blue eyes, and a scar on his left cheek.

"Alright, you are all dismissed…be gone," Zixsa commands.

* * *

Början locks his hands together and hammers Pikkon's back with a lot of force put into the attack. He quickly jumps and stomps on the Restroian's back, continuing his assault on it. Picking him up, he slams him back down on the ground with a powerbomb. It's clear that he is focusing all of his efforts on breaking the green warrior's back so that he can no longer stand…a strategy that seems to be working. The strongest warrior of the Western Galaxy struggles to get back up, partially because of an injured back but also because of the fear inside of him. He's facing a foe that has completely dominated his friends and allies…this powerful figure is scary.

"Good night sweet warrior, and a flight of Icarus sing thee to thy rest," Början mutters with closed eyes.

Before Början can fire his attack, a sword slices the ki beam in half. The God of Destruction opens his eyes and jumps back in shock because of the surprising fact that Tapion is still conscious and able to defend himself. The Konat stands again and begins to stare down his foe with fierce determination in his eyes. Tapion powers up to full power and swings his sword at Början, which scathes the God's face. Början screams in pain when he realizes his 'perfect' face has been tampered with and holds his head.

When Tapion attempts to slice off Början's head, the God of Destruction puts his arm in front of him and breaks the blade in half. Staring in disbelief…Tapion attempts to knock his foe off his feet, only to get a ki sword to the leg. Screaming in agony, the Konat falls down to one knee and is faced with a similar scene; he is powerless against the terrible figure before him. Five seconds pass, and now a truly unconscious body and a five foot deep crater lies where Tapion was standing previously.

"You scarred my perfect face…you will all die!" Början screams in anger.

"I'm the only one who can still fight…it's now or never!" Let decides as he powers up.

"That's EXACTLY what I want! More give me more! Once I defeat you, I will be to achieve the ultimate power through the Gate of Heaven!"

Början blasts multiple energy attacks that Let effortlessly dodges before getting struck by a ki sphere Let calls the Chronos Strike. The one who seeks destruction and mass genocide coughs up blood before knocking the Super Saiyan aside. Blood flowing down his mouth, a scar on his face, and a scratch on his arm, the one thing they all have in common is the fact that they were all injuries and setbacks Början didn't expect to suffer in this battle. Still though, the ending is drawing closer as each minute of someone's life clock begins to tick down more and more.

Början summons his ki blade and charges towards his unsuspecting opponent. Shocked by the fact that the enemy is able to make a sword out of ki appear, Let's hip gets sliced by the attack. Falling to his knees, the son of Goten closes his eyes to avoid seeing his fate. After realizing he is still alive, Let opens his eyes to see a cloaked figure holding back Början with a giant sword. He pushes the sword back which forces his foe to move back.

"What are you doing Let? Have you been slacking off or something?" the mysterious figure asks.

"No it can't be…"

"Do you think you can meddle with my business?! Well you get to perish now!" Början declares with malice in his voice.

"You think your fake sword can beat mine?" the mysterious figure blocks the sword again with his own blade which causes the energy sword to break, "The Oni **(#2)** Blade will destroy any cheap imitation."

"Shut up!" Början attempts to kick the hooded figure's guts but the Oni Blade blocks his attempt. The God of Destruction knocks the sword in the air and attempts to punch this stranger in the face. This also ends In vain though as the fist is caught effortlessly by the enigma as he surrounds himself in a gold aura. His hood falls off to reveal golden spiky hair and green eyes as the features of this man with his sword falling right behind him.

"…Wiler!"

* * *

**(#1)- Zixsa is the Russian Roulette member who confronted Glaze two chapters ago**

**(#2)- Oni is Japanese for Demon**

**A/N: Alright, this originally was going to be released on my birthday, but there's a change of plans that I will address later on in this author's note. So enjoy the early chapter.**

**If you noticed, there's two things in common for the names of all the Russian Roulette members (minus Glaze, though he does apply for one of them). The first, they all have a **_**Z **_**in their name. The second one is that, aside from Glaze, their named after some my favorite video game characters from various video game series, but the names are scrambled. Try to figure out who they are named after :D**

**Anyway, Wiler has finally appeared to the final battle, and also has returned as a Super Saiyan! Can the Justice Enforcers find a way to defeat Början now that Wiler has returned? Well, sadly that might take awhile to be discovered because I have some bad news…**

**As you all know, school is an important part in everyone's lives at one point or another. Recently, I got a bad grade for one of my Freshman High School classes (yes, I'm a freshman). As a result, I'm going to have to be on hiatus for a long time and can only perform infrequent updates. Infrequent updates also means it will take even longer to get a review response (I don't ignore reviews by the way, I try to answer every single one I possibly can). I made this decision awhile ago, but this sudden change of events just confirmed it even more, but A Tortured Soul is on hiatus until further notice.**

**I do have some good news though. I originally planned to announce this once the Ganzo Saga ended, but I can do it now since I won't be able to really focus on new chapters with all the work I have to do now…I'm going to go back and edit the first thirteen chapters of JE! The other good news is, ATS might be on hiatus, but a new story will eventually take its place. Introducing to you, my newest story idea…The Gentle Machine! All I am really willing to reveal is that it's a story about Android 16 and what if he was activated earlier. So look forward to that in the distant future!**

**Well friends…I really hate to leave you all like this, but unfortunately school comes before fanfiction, so I have to make up the grade before I can update regularly again. You all probably think that this will be easy since most of you know I am pretty smart, but I have to deal with a teacher that doesn't bother teaching the class and instead talks about how an atomic bomb works and North Korea and expects us to know a chapter two days after starting it…so pretty much, I have to teach myself the material. Hopefully things will all work out and I'll be back to updating regularly in May, but realistically this is going to go to the wire and I probably won't be back regularly till June. I love you all so very much and this hurts me so much to do, but I have to do this; so till next we meet, farewell.**


	21. Chapter 18: Blood for the Beast

_Disclaimer: I do not any of the rights to the DBZ; all credit goes to Akira Toriyama for all of these amazing characters. The only thing I own is the brain that created the OCs and the plot this story will contain using the characters AT owned._

**Chapter 18: Blood for the Beast**

**Quick Note: Remember, Draco's third flashback starts around the same time as last chapter, so this chapter answers why Misora isn't at the Början fight yet.**

* * *

"It's been a long time…hasn't it, Let?" the Super Saiyan questions.

"Wiler…why did you wait this long to come back?! Axel, Jin, Tapion, Zen…all of them are in critical condition… what reason did you have that gave you the right to abandon us?!" Let asks in anger.

"Silence…you know nothing you selfish bastard!" Wiler furiously responds.

"I'm the selfish bastard?! You left us to fend for ourselves for ten months! I was around and helped everyone get stronger for this threat… yet what have you done to help?!"

"Look at the condition that they are in now…you call THAT making them stronger? I stayed away from you all for ten months… I trained to be able to control my Super Saiyan form so that I would no longer feel ashamed to be face to face with you…YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO NOT COME BACK!"

"Wha…" Let begins in a flabbergasted tone.

The God of Destruction laughs as the two Saiyans begin to argue about whether not disappearing for ten months is the right thing to do. Början is getting some kind of guilty pleasure from seeing these two bicker, and his eyes continue to show signs of insanity. A black ki orb charges into his hand as he stares down Wiler and Let.

"Souffle de la Fleur **(#1)**!"Början screams as he fires the black orb.

Wiler jumps out of the way but looks in horror when he sees that the orb connects with the stomach of Son Let, which sends him crashing to the wall and bouncing off of it. With Let out of the picture, Wiler is the only one that can possibly stop the God of Destruction now. He takes his sword and places it in front of him as Början begins to power up. The obsidian purple aura engulfs the insane 'god' and gives him the power needed to move his opponent a few feet by shockwaves alone. Början disappears from sight and kicks his foe into the ceiling before disappearing again.

Wiler's golden aura surrounds him as he fires a blue ki ball at his foe, only for the God of Destruction to disappear and visualize right behind the Saiyan and knocks him down. Början hammers his opponent which knocks him through the throne. The rubble piles on top of Wiler before he jumps back up and swings his sword at the 'god'. The attack connects with the sleeve of the silk clothing of Början and causes him to blast five ki waves at Wiler, who deflects each energy wave with the Oni Blade. Början reappears and fires a purple ki beam only for Wiler to again use his blade to deflect it and shoot a green ki orb that damages the God of Destruction.

"Had enough yet, because I'm just getting all warmed up!"

"Hahaha…hahaha….HAHAHAHAHA! More…give me more! Blood, suffering, pain…I WANT MORE OF IT!" Början demands with a look of insanity in his eyes.

"What is wrong with you?! Are you some kind of masochist or something?!" Wiler questions in shock.

"No…I knew I would lose blood in this battle so I needed to lose some…IN ORDER TO USE YOURS!" Början replies with a look of thirst for blood.

"You are completely out of your mind…why do you insist on killing us all?" Wiler asks out of curiosity.

"You are getting in my way of reaching my goal of the Gate of Heaven and the power to commit genocide," the god replies.

"Why do you want to kill the human race though? What do you gain from it?"

"…Fine, as a final request before you die, I'll tell you why I despise the human race," Början tells him.

* * *

"What did you say?" Draco asks in a surprised tone.

"I'll be your sister now; you don't have to feel the pain of loneliness anymore," Misora answers.

"…What if you disappear like Kiza?"

"I promise that I'll never leave you. I've felt the pain in your heart, and I've experienced something similar to that. My brother, Let, helped me through it…and I won't ever let something get in the way of us…and I'll do the same for you because I care about you. I want to stop the pain in your heart; please let me in."

"…Alright, Sis…I'll give you a chance…thank you for not leaving me, but you go on ahead and help Let. He needs you more than I do right now," Draco tells Misora, tears flowing from his eyes as he finishes his statement.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright…just promise me that you'll come back alive."

"I definitely will, I never break my promises," Misora replies with a warm smile on her face before running towards the battlefield where Början is currently brawling in. Time is running out for the female Saiyan warrior. She doesn't know that everyone but Wiler is currently out of commission, and she doesn't know that Början is completely insane now. All she can do is hope that everyone is still alive and that she isn't too late.

* * *

"Creation, Destiny, Love, Courage, Hope, Knowledge, Unity…Vengeance, Greed, Kindness, and Destruction…together they make the cores of the universe. The god of the entire universe, the Omega, created me to be the embodiment of the Core of Destruction as I was the only one who could handle the gift of oblivion…the ability to get rid of anything I wanted…all of it was in my hands….all I had to do is touch the undesirable with the palm of my hands." Början takes a deep breath before continuing, "Having the power almost equivalent to a god's must be amazing right? I am literally one eleventh of the universe, must be wonderful? The answer is no, it's the ultimate hell for me to endure! The calm demeanor the others once saw from me wasn't really me, THIS is my true self."

"How did you suppress yourself for so long though?"

"I was sealed inside the body of a young boy named Ganzo, and he was the perfect vessel for me to learn how to control myself. I thought I had sealed my true self away myself to be honest, but it looks like blood awakened the beast from within…and you're going to die because of it!"

"That still doesn't explain why you want humanity to be erased."

"That's easy…I want to see their blood paint this planet crimson…maybe I will find my new purpose in life if no one else is alive." Början admits with a little bit of confusion in his eyes.

"You're absolutely nuts…I have to defeat you!" Wiler exclaims as he grasps his blade again.

"Don't make me laugh…I WILL TEAR YOU APART BLOODY LIMB FROM BLOODY LIMB!" the God of Destruction yells as he charges up his power.

"_What is wrong with this guy? Does he have any kind of conscious or something?!"_ Wiler asks himself in his mind.

"_Why do you insist on fighting?"_

"_What are you doing there?! I thought I sealed you away…bah you can't do anything so stay there and be a good host,"_ Början orders the voice inside of his brain to do.

The Super Saiyan swings his sword at his opponent, only for Början to duck out of the way and counter with a right hook. Wiler powers up again and dashes towards the God of Destruction, only to get a knee to the gut for his efforts to hit him.

"You think you can match my speed?! You're dead wrong boy…actually, YOU'RE JUST DEAD!" the god screams before appearing before his opponent and grabbing him by the neck and lifting him in the air. This is no easy task since Wiler isn't a light man; he weighs at least two hundred pounds as well as his large muscle tone.

"Damn…he…got…me," the Saiyan weakly replies.

"I'm taking your precious air, so why are you just standing there? Oh that's right, YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"_Is this the end? I put all of this effort into training to control my Super Saiyan form…and for what?! I'm still too damn weak!" _Wiler sadly admits as he continues to fight this predicament in a wasteful effort.

"If you don't hurry up, I'll have no choice but to kill you. Come on, I need your blood...I need it to find the purpose in my life!"

"I…guess…this is it," the son of Broly tells himself. Right before he accepts his death however, a ki blast connects with the back of Början's back and causes him to let go of his grip of Wiler's neck. The God of Destruction looks behind him to notice that a girl with blond hair is behind him now…it's Misora who has saved her teammate!

"Wiler?! What are you doing here?!" Misora asks in surprise.

"Not…enough…breath...to…explain," the man answers.

"I guess you have time after to explain once this is over, but what happened to everyone else?"

"Out…of the…picture…only you and I…left to fight."

"Alright then…I'll fight him until you recover a little. Aniki's original plan was me fighting him, so I must be a match for him," Misora confidently declares.

"No…way different…from Let's…expectations…even I can…tell," Wiler replies, still talking weakly.

"I can see that…Aniki definitely underestimated this guy's full potential, but he also didn't consider yours. I think you are our only chance at winning, which is why I'm willing to bet my life on it, but I'll definitely make it out of this alive…I promised someone that I would," Misora tells him with her signature smile.

"…"

The daughter of Son Goten charges towards Början looking like she's going to punch him, but it turns out to be an afterimage as the real Misora appears behind the god and kicks him in the arm. The God of Destruction winces in pain before causing a small aura explosion around him, pushing Misora back. She tries to attack him again, but misses and gets a boot to the face for her efforts. She looks up quickly before realizing that he's charging an energy orb that he fires, causing her to hit the wall.

"You aren't worth it…I want to play with the boy now."

"I won't…I won't let you beat me that easily!" Misora yells as she charges towards Början.

"Come."

* * *

"…Where…am I?" Let wonders as he notices that his conscience has been taken to a black dimension. He looks around the area, only to notice that there is only the black void. There's no plant life, no animals, no humans…nothing except for the darkness.

"_Son Let…welcome to my realm."_

"Who are you?!"

"_That is of no importance right now. Now, what do you seek most in this world?"_

"What I seek most in this world? Well…I want to protect my friends and family, that's all I want really."

"_Are you sure? Have you looked inside your heart and found the answer you truly are content with?"_

"Well…no…I want…no that is my only desire!"

"_You are fooling yourself, aren't you? Well…until you find your true purpose, all I can do is give you __**this**__ power. It will awaken once the time is right, but for now you must be unconscious in order for it to settle in your body."_

"Wait, hold it! Damn it…that voice left!" Let yells before his conscience returns to his body, though he still can't wake up yet.

"_What is this power boiling inside me? It feels like it's eating me alive…"_

* * *

"You annoying brat, why won't you die?!" Början screams in frustration.

Misora, blood now flowing down her face, just stares at her opponent with a look of satisfaction since her plan is working. Her plan…distract Början long enough for Wiler to recover. She grins when she sees the look on the God of Destruction's face.

"It's easy; I have a promise to keep, and I don't intend on breaking it…not now, now ever!" Misora replies.

"I now know how it feels to be Arlong, because no matter what I do…you keep coming back!"

"I won't give in because my promise gives me strength; as long as I have the will to keep my promises…I will never let myself die!"

Början looks in anger as this girl continues to piss him off more and more. From that annoying innocent smile, to that calm and relax look in her eyes, to the fact she has no fear in her voice…she isn't scared at all and it makes the god absolutely infuriated. What gives her the right to be relaxing and outgoing when she should be scared out of her mind? The God of Destruction brings fear to people, so she shouldn't be enjoying the fact that she can possibly die! No she isn't enjoying it…she's flat out laughing at the thought of that actually happening!

"I will kill you…even if it kills me! Feel the wrath of my…Rura no Kaze Blast!** (#2)**"

"You want to know why I'm smiling right now? It's because of that guy," Misora playfully states as she points behind Början.

"The only person that's going to die is you," Wiler tells the god as he slashes Början's back.

"Well, 'bout time you recovered huh? I'm gonna take a nap for awhile," the girl murmurs before collapsing.

"You deserve one, Sora **(#3)**. I'll handle it from here."

"Let us end this then…I still need your blood!"

"…I couldn't agree more, come!" Wiler demands as he points his blade towards Början.

* * *

In a familiar scene, in a familiar part of space, a blue alien stands before a man in a gray cloak. The alien is wearing an orange beanie with an _R_ that looks like its splattered blood, white pants, a blue sash, black boots, and a white open shirt with short-sleeves. To his fierce red eyes, to the many battle scars on his body, and even his completely missing left arm, this alien looks to be a man that has been to hell and back. He kneels before his master and puts his arm in front of his chest as a sign of respect.

"The last time we met was when we were discussing about Son Goten, right Azul?" the cloaked figure questions.

"Yes sir…and that mission ended up costing me an arm," the alien coldly replies.

"Come on Azul. It wasn't that bad right? At least we found out he was dead," the mystery man tells him in an effort to cheer him up.

"Yeah…but that damn brat of his blew my arm right off, Master Hozk."

"Well, I tried at least," Hozk tells himself with shrugged shoulders.

"Master…do you really want me to assist the 'tool' or did I hear the transmission message wrong?" Azul curiously asks.

"No, I really want you to help the Arcosian. Got a problem with that?"

"I don't, but it just seems out of nowhere," Azul replies.

"I am the proud Number Two of Russian Roulette, so I need the fools below me to know that I am in control. I am the one who decides who lives and who dies," Hozk tells him.

"…Very well, if that is what you desire…then I shall follow your command," the alien reassures before walking away.

"_Good, my plan to overthrow the leader is coming closer and closer into fruition. I WILL rule ALL the galaxies soon!" _ Hozk tells himself in his mind before laughing like a madman.

* * *

"I am the world's strongest…you will not win!" Början declares as he disappears.

"I'm going to let the bonds of my friends show you that we are powerful together. The sacrifices they made to get here…I WON'T LET THEM ALL GO IN VAIN!" Wiler exclaims as he blocks the punch with his blade.

The two stare each other and see that the other feels nothing but pure hate about the other. Injuring all of his friends and Let, threatening to kill the entire human race, and even saying he wants to do all of this just to see if blood can make him find a purpose in life…it makes Wiler explode with anger! On the flip side however, Början feels the same way about the Saiyan swordsman. The way he has the audacity to interrupt his festival of blood, the fact he thinks he can win, and the way he refuses to die…why does he do this?!

Wiler puts his boot on the god's chest and kicks him away before throwing his sword away. At this point, the blade is more of a burden than an advantage as it requires more energy to hold it than a normal sword, and the fact that he is exhausted doesn't help. He strikes a fighting pose to prepare for an attack that might be coming, which he successfully predicts as his opponent tries to roundhouse kick him…only to hit an afterimage. The Saiyan appears from the sky and nails the God of Destruction with a clothesline right into the throat. The impact of the attack plus the height of the plunge causes the two to crash through the ground and land on the first floor. The god growls in anger as he stands up again after Wiler is able to get up before him.

Början appears before Wiler and hits him with an uppercut, which causes the Saiyan to go crashing back through the ceiling. Still battered and confused, Wiler is drilled by a knee to the back and goes through a pillar. The stone debris piles on Wiler's body, and soon a foot follows suit by landing on his ribcage. Screams of pain do not stop this relentless onslaught though as Början continues to repeatedly stomp on his opponent's ribs with no mercy. Those cold heartless eyes, they convey the rage the beast has kept inside for decades that have finally been released. Being sealed inside a young boy for decades, being forced to be in dormant for decades, being humiliated by these brats…it's infuriating!

"It's time to say nighty night stupid brat. Darrrrrkkkkk…AWAKENING!" Början screams as a black aura surrounds him. The markings on his face begin to glow as the dark aura begins to surround the god. He spreads his arms wide open, causing an explosion to occur.

Once the smoke clears, only one person is still standing after the maneuver. The person stands triumphantly as he looks over the other unconscious bodies. He falls to his knees due to exhaustion and begins to crawl towards the thing they desire. Their goal, their dreams, they put them both on the line and one of theirs is strong enough to beat the other. The one that is victorious though? Well, the one who has the proud privilege of that award is the one known as…Början.

* * *

**(#1)- is French for Breath of the Flower**

**(#2)- Japanese for Ruler of the Wind**

**(#3)- Wiler calls Misora by that nickname because she is his closest friend. She's the only one he's comfortable having a casual address and playful remarks with. **

**A/N: And the battle has been settled with Början as the winner! Surprised ya that the villain actually one huh? Anyway, for those of you who read Justice Chronicles, you will recognize Azul and Hozk so enjoy that :D. **

***Let appears to narrate as an instrumental of We Are from One Piece begins to play***

**Oh no, Början actually beat all of us! What happens now that he is able to accomplish his goals?! And who is that mystery man?! Wait a minute, Uncle Gohan?! Next time on Justice Enforcer: Defeat, A Past Hope Appears! See ya guys there!**


	22. Chapter 19: Defeat! A Past Hope Appears!

_Disclaimer: I do not any of the rights to the DBZ; all credit goes to Akira Toriyama for all of these amazing characters. The only thing I own is the brain that created the OCs and the plot this story will contain using the characters AT owned._

_**Chapter 19: Defeat, A Past Hope Appears!**_

_**Warning: This is the beginning of when you will see the f word and s word. I won't drop them left and right, but they will appear every now and then. **_

* * *

"What is this…why can I feel one energy at Xavier's Castle? What's going on there?!" Gohan asks himself as he speeds up on his journey to the dungeon.

This is very unusual for the son of the man that is the disciple of Destiny. Usually, Son Gohan is extremely fast and can easily make it there in no time…but something is wrong with his body, his head to be specific. It feels like there's some kind of pain in his brain, like he's having some kind of sudden memory surge. This head pain is causing the man to go slower than usual as if the pain is distracting him far too much from his mission. What is the cause of this memory surge though? Sure Gohan previously felt a familiar ki signature, but is that what is causing it? Who exactly is the person that the son of Goku is suddenly remembering and why is he so familiar?

"This pain…I have to hurry and find out what's happening at that castle before this migraine kills me or something." Gohan speeds up a little in an attempt to make up for lost time, but still struggles with flying straight and fast at the same time.

"Victory…I have finally achieved victory! My dreams, my purpose…I can finally feel complete in my life now," Början declares as he begins to tear up.

Tears. These liquid particles aren't fake; they are genuine tears of happiness. His goal can finally be completed, who wouldn't be happy that their dreams can finally be reality? On his knees, the God of Destruction raises his arms in praise as he praises the Omega for the gifts he had been given previously and the gifts that will be returned to him once he finally steps into the Gate of Heaven. All he has to do is move ten feet forward and enter the structure to regain his true power. The god stands up and struggles to walk, but he is using all of his willpower to continue standing and moving forward.

"Omega…thank you for giving me this great moment in history. I will repay your generous opportunity by bathing this world in blood," Början promises to the now exposed sky before something wraps around his ankle.

"…No…" the person whispers so low that it is inaudible.

"True happiness, here I come!" Början begins before realizing that he can't move any further. "What the hell? Why do you all continue to annoy me?!"

"I…won't…let you…win," the Justice Enforcer insists.

"You annoy me…wait a minute, aren't you that Son Let guy that Ganzo wouldn't shut up about?!"

"How did you…"

"He's trapped in my brain; I can read his inner thoughts," Början replies.

"Whatever, I won't let you get your way," Let boldly declares.

"Let go!"

Let gives no response.

"I said let go!"

"…"

"I said…LET GO!" Början screams before a dark aura surrounds him again and causes a minor shockwave of energy that forces the son of Goten to let go of the god's ankle and faint.

"I can't move...damn it," Wiler weakly states as he looks at Början before fainting as well.

"Gate of Heaven, open for your new god!" the god demands as the gate slowly opens.

After two minutes, the gate is now fully open and reveals a heavenly staircase that seems like it's going to lead to a realm the gods reside in. Finally, Början can get whatever he desires…elimination of a conscious. The true reason for wanting the Gate of Heaven, to find his real purpose in life…they all culminate here as this is the part where his dream becomes reality. Hopefully, this experience will help Början discover what he wants to do with his life.

At that moment though, Son Gohan finally arrives at the scene and looks around to notice all the unconscious bodies spread throughout the room. He then detects the one person that is still conscious and inching towards the gate…and the person the son of Goku assumes is responsible for these unconscious bodies. Början, with a look of terror, begins to curse at the thought that someone that is extremely powerful is about to stop him.

"Damn it…damn it…DAMN IT! I'm so close, and yet I can't get to the gate, WHY?!"

"I don't know what you're doing exactly, but I'm here to stop you," the Saiyan confidently responds as he goes Super Saiyan.

"_I can't let my efforts go to waste, but I'm facing someone that is way stronger than the ones I just fought. How do I get out of this predicament?" _

"Ka...me…ha…me…" Gohan begins as a blue orb of energy begins to form in his palms.

"What's…going…on?" Misora weakly asks as she begins to get up.

""_Jackpot! Human shield time!" _Början decides in his mind before he appears behind Misora as Gohan fires his attack.

"What are you doing now?! Wait a minute…this energy, why does she feel so familiar?" the Saiyan asks himself.

"If you want the girl to die, go ahead and kill me!" Början yells as he grabs Misora and puts his arm around her neck, causing her to lose conscious again.

"You dirty…let her go!" Gohan demands as his aura flares up.

"Come on Super Saiyan, hurry up and decide! Either you kill her or I will!" the God of Destruction tells the Saiyan who looks in disgust.

"You will what?" A figure questions as he wraps his arm around Början's shoulder.

"You have got to be kidding me," the god murmurs to himself.

"I'll ask again, or you will WHAT?!" the figure again questions, more rage in his voice as a black aura begins to surround him.

"Why are you still standing…Son Let?!"

"_Wait a minute…Son Let?! How is this possible?! How is he still alive…I saw him die right in front of my eyes!" _ Gohan wonders in his mind before falling to his knees and holding his head in pain.

"If you hurt Misora…I WILL BREAK YOUR FUCKING NECK!" Let screams with pure evil in his eyes as the black aura intensifies.

"You are different from before…like this power inside your body is corrupting you," Början murmurs as he notices the black aura around Let.

The boy charges towards the God of Destruction and swings his arm, which Början blocks. Unlike the Justice Enforcers' earlier attacks from before, Början's arm shakes as it actually feels a little numb from that last blow. Son Let rolls under the god, and nails him in the back of his head with his boot, which causes him to move back a little.

"_Yes, the desire for power to protect everyone….let it empower you and feed you the strength to defeat everything in your power, let it consume you!" _a mysterious voice in Let's mind tells him.

"Wait a minute…I know who's doing this. I wonder what Argent is planning to do with you," Början comments before chopping the back of the son of Goten's neck and throwing him into the crouching Gohan.

"Owww…what was I doing?"

"I will kill you all soon enough, but for now…the heavens await me," the God of Destruction tells them before running up the stairs behind the Gate of Heaven.

"Hold it…augh! What's this pain in my body?" the boy asks as he falls to the ground after trying to stand.

"Goten…Broly…" Gohan weakly whispers in his pain.

***Flashback***

"You annoying bugs…I will let you enjoy the first class ride to hell!" a man screams. He has an enormous muscle mass, no shirt, white pants, and a red shirt wrapped around his waist. His face might be the scariest part of this monster though, as his hair that is yellow green covers his right eye that appears to have been ripped out of the socket, and blood drops out of his left eye that is pure white.

"Goten…I'm done for, you go on and live for me…my girl is all grown up now so she doesn't need me anymore," Gohan whispers to his brother.

"Thanks bro, but I want my daughter to know her uncle…tell her I'm sorry," Goten requests from his brother before disappearing.

"Goten, wait!" the black haired older son of Kakarot yells as the golden haired younger son appears before Broly.

"Thank you Dad, Gohan, and Trunks…you helped me so much by teaching me things like Instant Transmission, the Kamehameha, and Burning Attack," Goten begins as he disappears and grabs Broly from behind.

"ERGH…KAKAROT! DAMN YOU KAKAROT'S BRAT!" the Legendary Super Saiyan screams before he leaves Gohan's sight with Goten.

"Bro…" Gohan murmurs for the final time before falling unconscious.

***End of Flashback***

* * *

In the familiar territory of Glaze's ship, the Arcosian once again approaches the area he has designated as his laboratory. The machinery beeps as it continues to analyze the experiment to make sure it's stable. Today is the day the scientists promised the major experiment is finally completed, and for their sake, they better hope it is a masterpiece. With no room to make errors, they are all dead if they ended up wasting too much resources and making a failure to science. Glaze can't show his face to Russian Roulette ever again if he fails, and the scientists will be in the same situation if they do the same.

The lead professor of the team stands in front of the largest machine in the room as the evil Frost Demon emperor approaches the yellow man. The man is responsible for all of the lives of his team; if he fails now…then they all die. The yellow alien gulps as Glaze inspects the experiment before he looks over to the computer screens. Sweat beats down his face as the emperor continues to study everything to make sure that this tool will be useful.

"So, this is the warrior that you were working on for the past four months? What makes you think that reprogramming his brain so that he can be a mindless slave was worth this much money for brainwave technology?"

"We performed many brain searches and we made sure he no longer feels anymore emotions. Torturing him so many times so that he no longer feels pain, making him see images of his loved ones dying right in front of him for over forty hours straight, brainwashing him even…there's no way he has any kind of feeling inside of him anymore."

"You're lucky I salvaged that warrior, but I want proof he is completely emotionless."

"Of course, sir…rise Project Valhalla!"

The body that is just lying inside of the machine suddenly sits up and puts his feet on the ground. He puts pressure on them and is now standing up in a normal position, it's like he's been active for four months and never experimented on. The body is actually a man, but his face is unknown to the emperor as he is now wearing a black iron mask over his face. However, the purple hair is an indicator that this person is still the person Glaze nearly killed all those months ago. The clothes he is wearing are gray jeans, the standard boots uniform of the Glaze Empire which resembles the PTO's but blue and grey in color instead, and a dark blue sleeveless jacket.

"So, this is the result of Project Valhalla?" Glaze questions curiously.

"Yes, he is a warrior that is only fueled by killing. He feels no pleasure, no sadness, no rage…all he needs is the ability to kill," the yellow scientist replies.

"Is that so? Prove it to me then," the Arcosian demands.

"How sir?"

"Project Valhalla…slaughter all of these petty scientists, I allow it."

The man charges towards the group of scientists before disappearing from their sight. Now in the middle of the gathering, he knocks of the heads of two of the scientists off their bodies by kicking both of them with a lot of force. He disappears again and blasts a blue ki blast obliterating three more of them. The five remaining professors try to escape from the room, but Project Valhalla catches up to them and caves in the skull of one of them by smashing his fists so hard on the sides of their heads. He grabs a second one and wraps his arm around their neck, snapping it.

The other three are running away from the lab, and they all reach a branching hallway. Two go down the left hall, while the third goes to the right. Project Valhalla quickly follows them, and after forty seconds of running, catches up with the two that are going left. He incinerates both of them with a ki beam before running down the other hallway. After a two minute search, he finds the lead professor and grabs the yellow alien. In a sign of no remorse, he throws him down the hallway and back towards the lab, and ends up at the doorway in a direction that makes him look right at Glaze.

"Why did you do this Glaze?! You said if this project was a success, we would live! Why would you lie?!"

The Arcosian chuckles before answering, "I am a demented emperor, why would you trust any of my words?"

"Yo-yo-you bastard! I hope to see you rot in hell with me!"

"That's nice, you can die quietly now."

The man appears on top of the lead professor, and decides to crush his head by stomping on it with extreme force, which causes blood to get on his mask.. The Arcosian laughs in satisfaction as this experiment has turned out to be a success and will eliminate anything and everything. Suspecting a predictable attack, Glaze grabs a charging Project Valhalla and pins him down to the ground and continues to laugh. He then picks up the man and kicks him down to his knees before going up to his face.

"Listen up well, I will allow you to continue killing whatever you want as long as you loyally follow me until the end of your life…understand?"

The man nods in approval at that statement.

"Very wise decision. From this day on, you shall be known as the Crimson Mask and you will be my loyal slave!" Glaze yells as he begins to laugh manically again.

* * *

"Let…is your nephew?" Wiler asks in shock.

"Yeah, I've felt something similar to my brother inside of him as well as the girl, and then I was sure it was him when I heard his name was Let. He really is my nephew, and Goten told me about Let's sister…but something caused me to forget certain things about what happened during that day," Gohan explains before looking over to Misora, "I'm sorry about forgetting you...I'm pretty bad at being an uncle, aren't I?"

"Uncle Gohan, it's alright. I won't hate you for not being there, or even the fact that you forgot about me. My heart just won't let me…all I needed to know was that Aniki and I aren't alone," Misora tells him, hugging Gohan in the process.

"Yeah, we're family now…and we will never abandon you," Let adds in as he joins the hug as well.

All of the memories of Goten begin to flood back in Gohan's mind. He begins to smile as he remembers the day that Goten was born, all the dinners that they ate, and their childhood. The scenes then shift to Gohan's graduation from high school with Goten clapping and falling out of his chair, quickly changing to Goten becoming a man, then to his marriage ceremony before it finally ends with the memory of Let being born. The large amount of love in Gohan's heart begins to spread throughout his whole body as it has finally been freed thanks to this encounter. Suddenly reliving some of the greatest moments of his life, he finally gains a heartwarming smile on his face when he realizes that despite the fact Goten may or may not be dead, he still has the two most important things to his brother and they will always be with him now.

"Uncle Gohan, why are you crying?" Misora questions curiously.

"I'm just so happy that Goten had you two," Gohan answers as tears continue to fall down his face.

Today might have counted as defeat for the Justice Enforcers as Början has successfully infiltrated the area beyond the Gate of Heaven, but it isn't a total failure. Son Let and Misora Himawari finally reunited with another family member in Gohan, and their family once again has grown. The sun sets as this day will be in the hearts of everything in that are for the rest of their lives. A leaf blows in the air as everyone decides to leave, surely a symbol that there will still be a life to come tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty folks, the end of the Ganzo Saga has finally come! Would you all agree that it was a much better ride than the Utopia Saga? I think so, but the point of the matter is what JE's future plans are. **

**First things first, edits to chapter 1-13. They were going very slowly…but now it's serious time, especially since it's almost summer now. Second, as I hinted many times, the Glaze Saga is the next major arc…but it's not next. Before we get there though, we will have a mini-arc called Zen's Journey (mini-arcs don't have the Saga tagline, but they are canon to the main story…for future reference). As you can guess, it stars Zen and will reveal a lot of his past…that's important anyway. The reason why it's not going to be in Justice Chronicles is because: 1) Not everyone reads JC, and I want people to read about Zen's past because he clearly isn't the most featured out of all the JE and I personally want him to have at least one shot at being a fan favorite. 2) I needed something to write while I edit and didn't want to go through 3 major arcs at the same time. **

**Next, if you are wondering about what the Crimson Mask is about, I will explain more and more as the Glaze Saga will eventually go on. Finally, please, if you read a whole chapter…review the damn thing. I thought I would never say this, but I know people who read and don't review and the bugs me. If I didn't know you read the whole thing, that's fine…but c'mon! I know you read, you don't have to live, so just leave your opinion on the chapter. That's all from me, so till next we meet, farewell!**

***Instrumental of We Are plays as Zen appears***

**Next time on Justice Enforcer:**

**Woohoo! I'm finally back at one hundred percent and decided to return to my hometown. Boy has it changed! I mean, Liz is the strongest in the village now and the mayor has retired to let my older brother take the helm. I wonder how Brodie would feel about this…**

**Next Time on Justice Enforcer: Return Back Home! Part 1**


End file.
